


Der Glaube an ihre Freundschaft I - Jahre der Verzweiflung

by Bythia



Series: Der Glaube an ihre Freundschaft [1]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Discussion of psychological Abuse, F/M, M/M, Psychological Trauma, aftermath of kidnapping, discussion of abuse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24496993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: Bobs Verschwinden kurz vor ihrem High School Abschluss wirft Peters und Justus Leben vollkommen aus der Bahn. Als Peter ihn sieben Jahre später durch einen Akt der Verzweiflung wieder findet, scheint ihr Leben endgültig einzustürzen. Während Bob in einer psychiatrischen Klinik landet und sie weiterhin keinen Kontakt zu ihm haben können, müssen Justus und Peter die Verhandlung gegen seinen Entführer mit all ihren Offenbarungen ertragen und anfangen, ihr eigenes Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bekommen.Dies ist die Fortsetzung zu "Lebenslügen", ist aber extra so geschrieben, dass dieser und alle nachfolgenden Teile gut gelesen werden könne, ohne "Lebenslügen" zu kennen.
Relationships: Justus Jonas/OFC
Series: Der Glaube an ihre Freundschaft [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769713
Kudos: 5





	1. Prolog - Abschied

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Peter eilte die Treppe hinauf zu Bobs Zimmer. Mrs Andrews hatte ihm einen bösen Blick zugeworfen, als er vor der Tür gestanden hatte. Er wusste, dass sie ihn am liebsten gar nicht rein gelassen hätte, schließlich wollten die Andrews in weniger als zwei Stunden in ihren Urlaub aufbrechen. Und nach Mrs Andrews' Aussage, hatte Bob seine Tasche noch nicht vollständig gepackt. Doch Peter hatte Bob einfach nicht wegfahren lassen können, so wie er vorhin die Zentrale verlassen hatte.

Peter klopfte, wartete jedoch nicht auf eine Antwort. Bob sah überrascht auf, als er das Zimmer betrat. „Peter, was machst du denn hier?“, wollte er verwirrt wissen.

Peter hob grinsend die Schultern. „Ich wollte das von vorhin nicht so im Raum stehen lassen!“

Bob runzelte die Stirn. „Vorhin?“

„Just hat das nicht so gemeint, er war in Gedanken nur schon viel zu sehr in dem Fall verstrickt!“, stellte Peter fest.

Bob lachte. „Das weiß ich doch. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass das vorhin vielleicht nicht so aussah. Ich habe nur einfach keine Lust auf diesen Urlaub.“

„Ich weiß“, meinte Peter schmunzelnd. Er ließ sich auf Bobs Bett sinken. „Das wirkt sich offenbar auf deinen Elan zu packen aus. Deine Mum sagt, ich soll dich nicht zu lange aufhalten!“

„Ich will nicht wegfahren, also will ich auch nicht packen“, murmelte Bob schulterzuckend, während er sich wieder den Kleiderstapeln auf dem Boden zu wandte.

„Ohne dich zu ermitteln ist ätzend“, stellte Peter seufzend fest. Das war nicht der einzige Grund, aus dem Bob ihm fehlen würde, aber der einzige, den er einfach so zugeben konnte.

„Ich habe alles versucht, meine Eltern davon zu überzeugen, dass ich hier bleiben kann“, erwiderte Bob resigniert. „Sie sind unerbittlich.“

„Du könntest sagen, dass es dir nicht gut geht und dass du deswegen nicht mitkommen kannst“, schlug Peter vor.

„So plötzlich nehmen sie mir das niemals ab“, schlug Bob den Vorschlag lachend aus.

Peter runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Dir ist so furchtbar schlecht, dass du auf gar keinen Fall so lange im Auto sitzen kannst.“

„Dann drücken sie mir eine Tüte in die Hand und zwingen mich trotzdem mit ins Auto. Ich weiß nicht wieso, aber sie wollen unbedingt, dass ich mitkomme!“

„Ich kann ihnen sagen, dass wir dich hier einfach brauchen und du nicht weg kannst!“, fuhr Peter unbeirrt fort.

„Deine Ideen werden ja immer verrückter!“, stellte Bob lachend fest.

„Ich will halt auch nicht, dass du weg fährst und…“

Bob sah Stirn runzelnd auf. „Und?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. Er sollte besser aufpassen, was er sagte. „Ich werde mich von Kelly trennen“, wich er aus.

„Warum?“, fragte Bob überrascht.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Ich liebe sie nicht mehr. Wenn dieser Fall beendet ist und ich den Kopf frei habe, dann werde ich Schluss machen. Das ist wahrscheinlich längst überfällig.“

„Ich dachte, du wärst glücklich mit ihr“, stellte Bob fest.

„Das war ich“, bestätigte Peter. „Auch noch, als meine Gefühle für sie weniger wurden. Ich habe die Zeit mit Kelly unglaublich genossen, aber jetzt … Ich habe mich neu verliebt und ich kann sie darüber nicht belügen!“

„Das ist wahr“, stimme Bob ihm zu.

Peter beobachtete ihn eine Weile schweigend, während Bob fort fuhr seine Sachen zu packen. „Ich werde dich vermissen“, stellte er irgendwann leise fest.

Er konnte diesen Drang, mit Bob darüber zu sprechen, einfach nicht zurück halten. Schon so lange wollte er seine Gedanken und Gefühle mit dem Jüngeren teilen, auch wenn er furchtbar unsicher darüber war. Und die Aussicht darauf, eine Woche lang gar keinen Kontakt, schien einen Knoten zu platzen gebracht haben zu haben.

„Was?“ Bob sah verwirrt auf.

Peter hob lächelnd die Schultern. „Ich werde dich vermissen!“, wiederholte er.

Bob schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Ich bin doch nur eine Woche weg, Peter!“

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Peter, ohne den Blick von Bob abzuwenden. Er haderte mit sich, ob er tatsächlich sagen sollte, was ihm auf der Zunge lag. Andererseits musste Bob nur ein Mal etwas genauer über das nachdenken, was Peter in den letzten Minuten gesagt hatte. Für den Moment konnte Peter nicht den Mut aufbringen, auszusprechen, was ihn seit Tagen, wenn nicht sogar Wochen, beschäftigte.

Einen Augenblick später verstummte Bobs Lachen abrupt und er sah Peter aus großen Augen an. „Oh!“, stieß er hervor. „Du…“

Peter lächelte hilflos. „Jah“, meinte er lang gezogen. „Ich weiß, dass das verrückt ist, und ich weiß auch gar nicht, wo diese Gefühle für dich plötzlich her kommen, aber…“

Er brach mitten im Satz ab, als Bob aufsprang. Doch zu Peters Überraschung setzte sein Freund sich nur neben ihn aufs Bett. Peter wusste überhaupt nicht, mit welcher Reaktion er rechnen sollte.

„Du hast dich in mich verliebt?“, fragte Bob, Peters Blick unsicher erwidernd.

Peter nickte zögernd. „Ich habe mich in dich verliebt“, wiederholte er Bobs Worte.

Mit einem Mal war da ein Grinsen auf Bobs Gesicht, das Peter den Atem stocken ließ. „Das ist gut!“, sagte Bob leise. „Dann muss ich mir keine Sorgen mehr darum machen, wie ich vor dir verberge, dass die Freundschaft zwischen uns mir nicht mehr genug ist!“ Bevor Peter die Gelegenheit hatte, diese Worte zu begreifen, lehnte Bob sich zu ihm und presste seine Lippen gegen Peters, ohne dabei den Blickkontakt zu brechen.

Gerade als Peter seine Überraschung überwand und den etwas unbeholfenen Kuss zu erwidern begann, ließ sie ein wütendes „Robert Andrews!“, auseinander fahren. Bob sprang auf, war mit zwei großen Schritten bei der Tür und riss sie auf. „Komme gleich!“, rief er seiner Mutter als Antwort zu, bevor er die Tür wieder schloss und sich von Innen dagegen lehnte, den Blick auf Peter geheftet. „Ich will nicht weg! … Jetzt noch viel weniger!“, stellte er leise fest.

Peter stand auf und lief die wenigen Schritte zu Bob. Das Lächeln war nicht aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen, obwohl die Aussicht Bob eine Woche nicht zu sehen, ihn jetzt mit noch mehr Wehmut erfüllt als zuvor.

Peter umschloss Bobs Gesicht mit seinen Händen. „Wenn du wiederkommst, dann haben wir ein Date!“, murmelte er, bevor er Bob einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. „Bis dahin habe ich auch mit Kelly alles geklärt!“

„Mit dieser Aussicht ertrage ich auch eine Woche Cousine Mary, wenn es denn gar keine andere Möglichkeit gibt!“, erwiderte Bob grinsend.

Peter seufzte. „Ich sollte gehen“, stellte er fest, auch wenn er sich nicht dazu durchringen konnte, Bob loszulassen. „Bevor deine Mum noch ernsthaft wütend wird und mich raus schmeißt!“

Bob nickte widerwillig. „Das ist wohl besser. - Ich besorge mir so schnell wie möglich ein neues Handy und melde mich bei dir!“

„Ich nehme das als Versprechen!“, meinte Peter lächelnd. „Versuche den Urlaub zu genießen, auch wenn du keine Lust darauf hast, dann wird die Zeit viel schneller vergehen!“

Bob seufzte. „Mal sehen. … Ich werde mich viel zu sehr danach sehnen, endlich zurück zu kommen! Ich … ich liebe dich, Pete.“

Erneut rief Mrs Andrews nach Bob, dieses Mal klang es jedoch, als sei sie auf dem Weg zum Zimmer ihres Sohnes.

„Das ist wohl mein Zeichen zu gehen!“, stellte Peter fest. „Ich liebe dich auch! - Bis in einer Woche!“

Bob zögerte noch einen Moment, bevor er die Tür frei gab. Peter öffnete die Tür in genau dem Moment, als Mrs Andrews davor angekommen war. Er grinste sie verlegen an. „Ich bin schon weg!“, meinte er. „Viel Spaß im Urlaub!“

Er drängte sich an ihr vorbei und eilte die Treppe nach unten, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte und ihr sagen würde, dass Bob auf gar keinen Fall wegfahren konnte. Seinen Körper durchzog ein aufgeregtes Sirren, als er das Haus der Andrews verließ, und das auch von der Gewissheit, Bob acht Tage nicht zu sehen, nicht gemindert werden konnte.

Peter wusste in diesem Moment noch nicht, dass sieben Jahre vergehen würden, bis er Bob wieder sah.


	2. Kapitel 1 - Vermisst

Peter war frustriert, als er eine Woche nach Bobs Abreise noch immer nichts von ihm gehört hatte. Er versuchte sich selbst damit zu beruhigen, dass Bob wohl keine Gelegenheit gehabt haben würde, sich ein neues Handy zu besorgen. Dennoch saß er ungeduldig auf seinem Bett und starrte unentwegt auf sein Handy, weil er jeden Moment mit Bobs Anruf rechnete.

Peter war froh gewesen, als sich der Fall in Seven Pines so schnell hatte klären lassen. Skinny Norris hatte hinter den Vorkommnissen gesteckt. Skinny hatte im Auftrag der Nichte ihrer eigenen Auftraggeberin gearbeitet. Sie war sowohl auf ihren Vater als auch auf ihren Exfreund wütend gewesen, denen ein Baum und ein Leguan wichtiger gewesen waren, als das Mädchen selbst. Es war reiner Zufall gewesen, dass Justus und Peter ein Telefonat zwischen Skinny und dieser Beatrix hatten belauschen können. Sie hatten Skinny verfolgen können und Beatrix zur Rede gestellt, nachdem Skinny wieder verschwunden war.

Nachdem dieser Fall so überraschend schnell beendet worden war, hatte Peter sich schweren Herzens Kelly stellen müssen. Es war wie erwartet schwierig gewesen, schon allein weil er noch nie damit hatte umgehen können, wenn Kelly geweint hatte. Aber danach hatte er sich trotzdem besser gefühlt und die Vorfreude auf Bobs Rückkehr war durch nichts getrübt gewesen. Er hatte die Tage damit verbracht, ihr verabredetes Date zu planen.

Aber je näher der Tag von Bobs Rückkehr gekommen war, desto nervöser und ungeduldiger war er geworden. Er konnte es kaum noch erwarten endlich wieder von Bob zu hören. Und zeitgleich schlichen sich immer wieder Zweifel in seine Gedanken, je länger er nichts von Bob hörte. Vielleicht hatte er Bob überrumpelt, vielleicht hatte Bob es sich anders überlegt, vielleicht... Als sein Handy klingelte, griff Peter hastig danach. Es war die Festnetznummer der Andrews, die auf dem Display angezeigt wurde.

„Bob, endlich!“, meldete er sich, als er abnahm.

„Peter? Hier ist Bill Andrews“, erklang jedoch am anderen Ende die Stimme von Bobs Vater.

Peter runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Guten Abend, Mr Andrews“, antwortete er zögernd. „Ist irgendetwas mit Bob?“

„Ich wüsste gern, wo er ist“, stellte Mr Andrews fest.

„Was?“ Peter starrte irritiert auf seine Bettdecke. „Wieso? Er war doch mit Ihnen weg. Wie lang sind Sie denn schon wieder hier?“

Mr Andrews schwieg für einen Moment. „Seit etwa zehn Minuten. Aber Bob ist nicht mit uns mitgefahren.“

„Was?“, wiederholte Peter. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Herz würde stehen bleiben, als die Bedeutung dieser Worte langsam zu ihm durchsickerte.

„Nach deinem Besuch war Bob sehr hartnäckig in seinem Vorhaben, hier zu bleiben“, berichtete Mr Andrews. „Wir haben ihm schließlich nachgegeben. Ich dachte, er sei vielleicht bei dir. Das Haus sieht so aus, als sei er seit ein paar Tagen nicht hier gewesen und seine gepackte Reisetasche und sein Laptop sind weg.“

„Ich … habe nichts mehr von Bob gehört, seit ich bei Ihnen war“, stellte Peter leise fest. „Und Justus auch nicht. Wir … dachten, Bob sei mit Ihnen weg gefahren.“

„Hat Bob eine neue Freundin?“, wollte Mr Andrews wissen.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. Erst einen Moment später fiel ihm ein, dass Bobs Vater das nicht sehen konnte. „Nein“, sagte er also tonlos. Einen Moment dachte er darüber nach, ob er Mr Andrews von seinem Gespräch mit Bob erzählen sollte. Aber dann entschied er sich dagegen.

„Ihr habt die ganze Woche nichts von Bob gehört?“, versicherte sich Mr Andrews.

„Gar nichts“, stimmte Peter ihm zu. Bobs Sachen waren weg, aber wo sollte er denn hingegangen sein?

„Und du hast keine Idee, wo er sein könnte?“, fragte Mr Andrews.

„Nein.“ Peter schluckte schwer. „Ich … Sie sollten Cotta anrufen“, stellte er dann fest, als er sich ein wenig gefasst hatte. „Und ich sage Justus Bescheid. Bob würde niemals einfach so verschwinden!“

„Ja, das denke ich auch“, stimmte Mr Andrews ihm zu. „Ist irgendetwas passiert, bevor wir weg gefahren sind?“

„Nein“, antwortete Peter leise. „Es war alles in Ordnung. Und selbst wenn irgendetwas passiert wäre, wäre Bob niemals einfach abgehauen!“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Mr Andrews beruhigend. „Ich wollte nur sichergehen. Ich rufe die Polizei an und vielleicht könnten Justus und du her kommen.“

Peter nickte. „Ich hole ihn gleich ab. Aber rufen sie Inspektor Cotta an, der wird das sofort ernst nehmen.“

Sie hatten oft genug erlebt, dass die Polizei von jugendlichen Ausreißern sprach, die schon irgendwann zurück kommen würden. Cotta kannte sie und er würde sofort wissen, dass Bob nicht einfach davon gelaufen war.

„In Ordnung“, stimmte Mr Andrews ihm zu. „Bis gleich.“

Peters Hände zitterten, als er Justus Nummer aus dem Kurzwahlspeicher wählte. Er sprang von seinem Bett und lief zu seinem Auto, um zu Justus zu fahren. Bob war hier geblieben, wiederholte Peter immer wieder in seinen Gedanken. Er hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Bob wegen ihrem Gespräch sich letztendlich gegen seine Eltern durchgesetzt hatte. Aber warum hatte er sich danach bei niemandem gemeldet? Und wo war Bob jetzt?

„Jonas“, meldete sich Justus und schreckte Peter damit aus seinen Gedanken.

„Hat Bob sich in der letzten Woche mal bei dir gemeldet?“, fragte Peter ohne Begrüßung oder Erklärung. Vielleicht war Bob von ihrem Gespräch auch im Nachhinein einfach nur überfordert gewesen und hatte sich zumindest bei Justus gemeldet.

Justus schwieg einen Moment. „Nein“, antwortete er dann. „Aber das weißt du doch. Sein Handy ist schließlich kaputt und er ist mit seinen Eltern weg.“

„Ist er nicht“, erwiderte Peter, gerade als er bei seinem MG angelangt war. Er startete den Wagen, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er noch immer telefonierte. „Oder viel eher, war er nicht. Bob ist hier geblieben. Aber er ist nicht zu Hause und er hat sich nicht bei uns gemeldet und …“

„Moment“, unterbrach Justus ihn. „Willst du mir sagen, Bob ist verschwunden?“

Peter nickte aufgebracht. „Ja, genau das. Ich … Ich hab Mr Andrews gesagt, er soll Cotta Bescheid sagen. Und er hat uns gebeten zu ihnen zu kommen.“

„Fang von vorne an“, verlangte Justus.

Peter atmete tief durch, dankbar dafür, dass Justus wie stets die Ruhe behielt, während er selbst kaum in der Lage dazu war, auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Mr Andrews hat mich gerade angerufen und gefragt, ob Bob hier sei. Er hat mir gesagt, dass Bob gar nicht mit seinen Eltern weggefahren ist. Mr Andrews meint, es sehe so aus, als sei Bob seit einigen Tagen nicht zu Hause gewesen und einige seiner Sachen fehlen wohl auch.“

„Was für Sachen?“, wollte Justus wissen.

„Die Reisetasche, die er gepackt hatte, und sein Laptop“, antwortete Peter unbehaglich.

Justus schwieg einen Moment. „Hol mich ab“, verlangte er dann. „Ich warte unten vorm Haus.“

„Ich bin schon unterwegs“, antwortete Peter und legte auf, ehe Justus ihm einen Vortrag darüber halten konnte, beim Fahren nicht zu telefonieren. Keine zwei Minuten später hielt Peter vor dem Schrottplatz der Familie Jonas an und Justus wartete tatsächlich schon vor der Tür.

Peter kam nicht einmal dazu, den Motor auszuschalten, ehe Justus bereits neben ihm saß. „Fahr nach Seven Pines“, verlangte Justus, ohne ihn zu begrüßen.

„Wieso?“, fragte Peter verwirrt, schlug allerdings den geforderten Weg ein.

„Weil es die logischste Erklärung ist“, stellte Justus fest. „Bob wusste, dass wir eine Nachtschicht in Seven Pines einlegen wollten. Und erinnerst du dich an die leere Nachricht auf dem AB in der Zentrale?“

Peter nickte, kam aber gar nicht dazu etwas zu sagen.

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass Bob versucht hat uns zu erreichen, nachdem er durchsetzen konnte, zu Hause zu bleiben. Er hat uns nicht erreicht, weil wir schon unterwegs waren. Ich gehe also weiterhin davon aus, dass Bob entschieden hat, uns nach zufahren. Und er wird eine Nachricht für überflüssig gehalten haben, wenn er davon ausging uns dort zu treffen“, erklärte Justus ohne Luft zu holen. „Da Bob uns nicht gefunden hat und sich auch in den nächsten Tagen nicht gemeldet hat, gehe ich weiterhin davon aus, dass auf dem Weg nach Seven Pines oder in Seven Pines etwas passiert ist, dass Bob daran gehindert hat. Vielleicht kann uns jemand von den Leuten in Seven Pines etwas dazu sagen.“

Peter starrte schweigend auf die dunkle Straße vor dem Auto. Er wollte gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was passiert sein könnte. Doch die Stille, die zwischen ihm und Justus einkehrte, sorgte nur dafür, dass Peters Gedanken sich im Kreis drehten und immer düsterer wurden.

„Wir finden Bob schon“, murmelte Justus in die Stille hinein.

„Ja“, stimmte Peter ihm zu. Daran hatte er keine Zweifel, aber das half nicht gegen die düsteren Befürchtungen. Peter spürte die Angst tief in sich brodeln und er wusste, dass er vollkommen überreagierte. Aber er hatte sich diesen Abend ganz anders vorgestellt.

„Halt an!“, rief Justus plötzlich, mitten auf der Straße nach Seven Pines.

„Was?“ Peter sah überrascht zu seinem Freund.

„Du sollst anhalten!“, wiederholte Justus ungeduldig.

Peter trat auf die Bremse und lenkte den MG an den Straßenrand. Verwirrt folgte er Justus, der aus dem Wagen sprang und einige Meter zurück lief. Justus blieb schließlich am Straßenrand stehen und als Peter neben ihm ankam, schnappte er erschrocken nach Luft. Da im Straßengraben lag Bobs verbogenes Fahrrad.

„Scheiße“, murmelte Peter.

„Ja“, stimmte Justus ihm tonlos zu. Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte eine Nummer, aber Peter achtete gar nicht darauf. Im ersten Moment wollte Peter zu Bobs Fahrrad eilen, doch dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass das keine gute Idee wäre. Es war offensichtlich, dass es hier zu einem Unfall gekommen war und es war kein gutes Zeichen, dass Bobs Rad noch hier im Graben lag.

„Guten Abend, Inspektor Cotta, hier ist Justus“, sprach der erste Detektiv in das Handy. „Ja, Mr Andrews hat schon mit Peter gesprochen. Und … wir haben Bobs Fahrrad gefunden. Es sieht aus, als hätte er einen Unfall gehabt. … … Auf der Straße nach Seven Pines. … Ja, genau. … Ich denke, Sie sollten die Spurensicherung her schicken. … Das hab ich mir schon gedacht. Können Sie die Krankenhäuser abtelefonieren? … Bob hatte schon einmal nach einem Unfall einen Gedächtnisverlust, vielleicht konnte er seinen Namen nicht angeben. … In Ordnung, wir warten.“

Peter sah unsicher zu Justus. „Denkst du wirklich, Bob hat sein Gedächtnis verloren?“

Justus atmete tief durch. „Das ist zumindest das, was ich hoffe. Es wäre das beste, wenn Bob nach dem Unfall von dem Autofahrer, der darin verwickelt war, ins Krankenhaus gebracht worden ist. Aber wenn Bob wirklich im Krankenhaus ist, dann hätte man seine Eltern verständigt. Da man das ganz offensichtlich nicht getan hat, könnte es sein, dass sie Bobs Namen nicht kennen. Und ich hoffe, dass das so ist, weil Bob sich nicht erinnert. Jede andere Möglichkeit will ich mir gar nicht erst vorstellen!“

Darin konnte Peter seinem Freund nur zustimmen. „Warum haben wir das Fahrrad nicht früher entdeckt?“, fragte er kopfschüttelnd.

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Wir sind diese Straße nach dieser Nacht nur zwei Mal gefahren und beide Male waren wir auf dem Rückweg von Seven Pines, also auf der anderen Straßenseite, weil wir auf dem Hinweg von der Rückseite ans Freeman-Gelände gelangen wollten“, stellte er leise fest. „Außerdem haben wir da nicht wirklich auf die Straße geachtet.“

Peter fluchte leise darüber. Wenn sie auf diesem Weg nach Seven Pines gefahren wären, hätten sie dann früher bemerken können, dass Bob verschwunden war? „Sind nicht die Camper hier entlang vor uns geflohen?“, wollte er wissen.

„Ja.“ Justus ließ seinen Blick nachdenklich die Straße auf und ab gleiten. „Wir sollten zu ihnen fahren und fragen, ob sie etwas gesehen haben“, stellte er fest. „Sobald die Polizei hier ist, fahren wir da hin.“

„Außer Cotta findet vorher raus, in welchem Krankenhaus Bob ist. Denn dann fahren wir da hin!“, erwiderte Peter. „Was glaubst du, ist hier passiert?“

„Bob ist angefahren worden“, stellte Justus das Offensichtliche fest. „Und da nur noch sein Fahrrad hier ist, muss ihn irgendjemand mitgenommen haben. Entweder es war der Fahrer des beteiligten Autos oder aber jemand anderes, der ihn gefunden hat. Auf jeden Fall ist der Unfall nicht der Polizei gemeldet worden.“

„Aber man ruft doch die Polizei und einen Krankenwagen, wenn man jemanden verletzt auf der Straße findet!“, murmelte Peter.

„Das sollte man tun“, stimmte Justus ihm zu. „Außer man hat etwas vor der Polizei zu verbergen.“

Peter musterte Justus besorgt.

„Wir sollten keine haltlosen Vermutungen aufstellen!“, entschied Justus. „Wir müssen jetzt gerade einfach abwarten. - Alles andere macht uns nur verrückt.“

„Ich bin auch so schon verrückt vor Sorge“, erwiderte Peter. „So habe ich mir diesen Abend nicht vorgestellt.“

Justus sah ihn aufmerksam an. „Du hattest Pläne für heute Abend?“, wollte er wissen.

Peter spürte, wie ihm die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss. „Ich … wollte mich mit Bob treffen“, gab er zögernd zu.

Justus runzelte die Stirn, aber hakte nicht noch einmal nach. Peter war froh darüber, vor allen Dingen, weil kurze Zeit später bereits ein Polizeiwagen die Straße von Rocky Beach herunter kam. Der Wagen hielt direkt hinter Peters MG und es stiegen zwei Polizisten aus. Inspektor Cotta war nicht dabei, aber die beiden Beamten waren von ihm informiert worden.

„Das ist das Fahrrad des Vermissten?“, fragte einer der Polizisten.

Justus nickte. „Es muss schon seit einer Woche dort liegen. Hat Cotta gesagt, ob er in den Krankenhäusern etwas erfahren hat?“

Der Beamte schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich bin mir sicher, der Inspektor wird euch auf dem Laufenden halten. Habt ihr sonst noch etwas entdeckt?“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein.“

„Warum habt ihr ausgerechnet hier gesucht?“, fragte der Polizist weiter.

Peter wurde ungeduldig. „Weil wir an dem Tag, als Bob das letzte Mal gesehen wurde, hier waren“, antwortete er. „Wir haben gedacht, er könnte uns vielleicht gefolgt sein, also sind wir her gefahren. Eigentlich um mit den Leuten in Seven Pines zu reden, ob die Bob gesehen haben.“

Der Polizist nickte. „Ich bin mir sicher, Inspektor Cotta wird sich bei euch melden. - Ansonsten solltet ihr diese Sache uns überlassen, Jungs!“

Justus nickte artig und zog Peter mit zu sich zum MG. Erst als sie beide im Auto saßen, erlaubte Justus sich einen finsteren Blick zu den beiden Beamten. „Der glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass wir nicht selbst nach Bob suchen!“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass der wusste, wer wir sind!“, erwiderte Peter. „Weiter zum Freeman-Gelände?“

Justus nickte. „Ja, auf jeden Fall. Und lass uns hoffen, dass Cotta sich bald meldet. - Acht Tage sind eine verdammt lange Zeit.“

„Wir wollten nicht den Teufel an die Wand malen“, erinnerte Peter leise.

Er klammerte sich verzweifelt an die Hoffnung, dass Cotta sie bald anrufen würde, um ihnen zu sagen, dass Bob tatsächlich in einem Krankenhaus in der Umgebung lag und einfach nur sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte.

„Was hattest du denn für heute noch mit Bob geplant?“, wollte Justus wissen.

Peter starrte schweigend auf die Straße. Er wusste nicht, was er Justus darüber erzählen wollte. Peter wusste ja selbst noch nicht so richtig, was er von der Situation erwarten sollte. Es hatte ihn selbst ein bisschen überrumpelt, als er vor Bob so plötzlich mit seinen Gefühlen herausgeplatzt war und Bob ihn dann auch noch geküsst hatte. Peter konnte noch gar nicht so richtig fassen, dass er wirklich ein Date mit Bob hatte, auch wenn er sich unglaublich darauf freute.

„Peter?“, riss Justus ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht jetzt, okay?“

Justus runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „In Ordnung. Aber ihr hattet keinen Streit?“, vergewisserte er sich.

„Was? Nein, natürlich nicht!“, antwortete Peter empört. „Es war alles in Ordnung! Mehr als in Ordnung sogar!“

Peter spürte Justus musternden Blick, aber er ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Er musste sich neben seiner Sorge noch immer auf das Fahren konzentrieren und im Moment war das Herausforderung genug.

Justus bohrte nicht weiter nach. Stattdessen saßen sie ein Mal mehr schweigend nebeneinander, beide in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken. Peter zuckte bei jedem ungewöhnlich Geräusch zusammen, immer in der Erwartung, dass Justus' Handy zu klingeln begann. Er wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Cotta sich endlich mit guten Nachrichten meldete, ehe sich dieser Abend endgültig in einen Alptraum verwandeln würde.

Aber sie kamen am Freeman-Gelände an, ehe sich Cotta meldete. Die Camper saßen um ein Lagerfeuer in der Mitte zwischen ihren Wagen versammelt und es herrschte ausgelassene Stimmung. Paul war der erste, der die beiden Detektive entdeckte.

Er sprang lachend auf und winkte ihnen zu. „Justus, Peter! Schön, dass ihr uns besuchen kommt. Wollt ihr ein Bier?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sind nicht zum Feiern hier!“

Mina sah ihn verwirrt an. „Ihr seht besorgt aus!“

„Das sind wir“, stimmte Justus ihr. „Wir sind auf der Suche nach unserem Freund. Bob Andrews. Er ist seit der Nacht verschwunden, in der ihr vor uns aus Seven Pines geflohen seid. Wir hatten gehofft, ihr hätte auf der Straße vielleicht etwas gesehen. Er war mit dem Fahrrad unterwegs und wir haben das Rad im Straßengraben gefunden.“

Die Camper starrten zu den beiden Detektiven. „Einen Bob kennen wir nicht“, sagte Roxy. „Aber …“ Sie sah unsicher zu ihren Freunden. „Wir hatten einen Unfall mit einem Jungen auf 'nem Rad. Aber … Skinny hat gesagt, er hieße Stan und er selbst konnte sich an nichts erinnern.“

„Skinny?“, fragte Peter entsetzt.

Justus runzelte die Stirn und deutete mit der rechten Hand Bobs Größe an. „Bob ist blond, hat blaue Augen, etwa so groß, trägt eine Brille – obwohl es möglich ist, dass er Kontaktlinsen getragen hat.“

„Ja genau, das ist Stan!“, stellte Mina fest.

„Was hat Skinny über ihn gesagt?“, wollte Justus wissen.

„Er hieße Stan Silver, mehr haben wir nicht mitbekommen“, erklärte Paul. „Stan … also Bob und Skinny haben sich unterhalten und dann war Stan … ähm, Bob plötzlich verschwunden.“

„Verschwunden?“, hakte Peter nach.

Mina nickte. „Ich habe Skinny und … Bob hier zurückgelassen, als ich einkaufen gegangen bin und alle anderen waren weg oder haben geschlafen. Als ich wieder kam, hat auch Skinny geschlafen und Bob war weg. Wir dachten, er hätte sich vielleicht erinnert und wär gegangen, obwohl das ziemlich unhöflich war!“

Peter und Justus teilten einen viel sagenden Blick. Skinny würde eine Chance ihnen zu schaden kaum verstreichen lassen und dass Bob ausgerechnet ihm in die Hände gelaufen war, ließ sie beide das Schlimmste befürchten.

„Wie ging es Bob?“, wollte Peter tonlos wissen.

„Er hatte eine Beule und hat sich, wie gesagt, an nichts erinnert. Aber ansonsten hat er sich über nichts beklagt“, erklärte Mina.

„Warum habt ihr ihn nicht ins Krankenhaus gebracht?“ Peter war aufgebracht und es gelang ihm kaum, sich zusammen zu reißen.

Paul hob die Schultern. „Wir haben mal nen Kumpel ins Krankenhaus gebracht und er hatte dann Ärger mit der Polizei. Da dachten wir, es sei besser Bob erst mal her zu bringen. Und wir dachten, es sei okay, nachdem Skinny ihn erkannt hatte.“

„Dieser verdammt Mistkerl!“, brach es aus Peter heraus und er trat wütend gegen einen der Stämme, auf denen die Camper um das Feuer herum saßen.

Mina zuckte erschrocken zusammen. „Es tut uns Leid!“, murmelte sie leise.

„Ist nicht eure Schuld“, erwiderte Justus ruhig. „Wir sind nur schon oft mit Skinny aneinander geraten und … er hat die Chance wohl genutzt, die sich ihm geboten hat. Hat wirklich niemand mitbekommen, wann Bob gegangen ist oder wohin? Was hat Skinny gesagt?“

Roxy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Skinny hat gesagt, als er sich schlafen legte, da sei noch alles in Ordnung gewesen und St… Bob hätte draußen gesessen und nachgedacht. Niemand hat mitbekommen, wann er gegangen ist. Glaubt ihr wirklich, Skinny hat etwas damit zu tun?“

„Natürlich!“, brauste Peter auf. „Er hat Bob einen falschen Namen genannt! Wer weiß, was er ihm noch an Unsinn erzählt hat und womit er ihn von hier fort gejagt hat!“

Justus seufzte und unterbrach Peter. „In Ordnung, da kann man wohl nichts machen.“ Er zog eine ihrer Visitenkarten aus der Tasche und gab sie Mina. „Wenn euch doch noch etwas einfällt, könnt ihr uns dann Bescheid sagen? Was immer Skinny ausgeheckt hat, er ist niemand, der von einem Moment auf den nächsten einen ausgeklügelten Plan hat.“

„Er hat oft genug bewiesen, dass er gar nicht in der Lage ist, ausgeklügelte Pläne auszuhecken. Ich traue ihm nicht zu, Bob so lange zu verstecken!“, stellte Peter fest.

„Er hat auch ohne Plan bisher immer großen Schaden angerichtet!“, erwiderte Justus. „Und wenn er sich als Freund von Bob ausgegeben hat, dann hat er einen immensen Einfluss auf Bob im Moment, da braucht er gar keinen Plan.“

„Können wir euch irgendwie helfen?“, wollte Mina wissen.

„Könnt ihr uns sagen, wo wir Beatrix erreichen?“, fragte Peter. „Wir kennen Skinnys aktuelle Adresse nicht, aber vielleicht kann Beatrix uns da weiter helfen.“

Paul sprang auf. „Klar. Ich hol mein Handy und geb euch ihre Nummer. Und zur Not könnt ihr ja auch noch bei ihrem Vater nachfragen!“ Er verschwand in seinem Wagen und kam nur einen Moment später mit dem Handy in der Hand wieder heraus.

„Danke“, sagte Justus lächelnd. „Das ist eine große Hilfe.“ Er ließ sich von Paul die Nummer diktieren. Dann verabschiedeten sich Peter und Justus von den Campern.

„Ruf Beatrix an und dann lass uns zu Skinny fahren!“, verlangte Peter.

Aber Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das bringt heute Abend ohnehin nichts mehr und du kennst Skinny. Wir fahren zu den Andrews und berichten Cotta, was wir in Erfahrung gebracht haben.“

„Wozu Zeit verschwenden?“, wollte Peter aufgebracht wissen. „Wer weiß, wo Skinny Bob versteckt hält! Ich will nicht, dass Bob da mehr Zeit verbringt, als es sein muss! Je eher wir Skinny zur Rede stellen, desto eher finden wir Bob!“

„Den Kopf zu verlieren, bringt uns nicht weiter, Pete!“, ermahnte Justus ihn. „Glaubst du wirklich, Skinny wird uns irgendetwas sagen? Wenn wir ihn jetzt überfallen, dann werden wir gar nichts erfahren! Mir gefällt es auch nicht, dass Bob verschwunden ist und Skinny dabei seine Finger im Spiel hat.“

„Also willst du einfach warten?“, fragte Peter wütend.

„Nein.“ Justus sah ihn ernst an. „Wir fahren zu den Andrews und versuchen herauszufinden, warum Bobs Sachen verschwunden sind. Er hat sie wohl kaum selbst geholt. Vielleicht hat Skinny sich irgendwie Zugang zum Haus verschafft. Wenn Bob seinen Schlüssel dabei hatte, wird das kaum schwer gewesen sein. Wenn wir einen Beweis finden, dass Skinny dort war, dann können wir die ganze Sache Cotta überlassen. Skinny würde verhört und seine Wohnung durchsucht werden.“

Peter seufzte und startete den Wagen, um Justus Plänen zu folgen. Wahrscheinlich hatte Justus wie immer Recht. Peter neigte ohnehin dazu den Kopf zu verlieren und gerade im Moment wäre er ohne Justus als Ruhepol wohl verloren. „Dieses Mal kommt Skinny nicht so einfach davon!“

„Ganz bestimmt nicht“, stimmte Justus ihm zu. „Das ist Entführung.“

Peter runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Auch wenn Bob freiwillig mit ihm gegangen ist?“

„Wenn Bob sich erinnern könnte, dann wäre er nicht mit Skinny gegangen, wohin auch immer. Es ist nicht Bobs freier Wille“, erwiderte Justus. „Skinny nutzt Bobs Hilflosigkeit aus. Dafür wird sich die Staatsanwaltschaft interessieren!“

„Hoffentlich!“, murmelte Peter. „Was glaubst du, was Skinny ihm erzählt hat?“

Justus seufzte. „Keine Ahnung. Wahrscheinlich allen möglichen Unsinn über uns beide und auf jeden Fall nichts gutes. Ich will's mir gar nicht vorstellen, ehrlich gesagt.“

„Was machen wir, wenn wir keine Beweise finden?“, wollte Peter besorgt wissen.

„Dann befragen wir Bobs Nachbarn, vielleicht hat jemand Skinny gesehen. Und wenn das wieder erwarten auch nichts bringt, dann müssen wir uns Gedanken darüber machen, wie wir Skinny zur Rede stellen“, antwortete Justus. „Oder wir sehen uns erst mal in Skinnys Wohnung um.“

„Sehr gute Idee!“, stimmte Peter ihm begeistert zu.

Justus warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Nur, wenn wir heute oder morgen früh nichts in Erfahrung bringen, das Cotta verwenden kann!“

„Du solltest ihn anrufen und ihm von Skinny erzählen!“, erwiderte Peter, ohne darauf einzugehen. Die Idee, sich in Skinnys Wohnung umzusehen, setzte sich in seinem Kopf fest. Er würde dem nachkommen, egal was Justus dazu sagte.

„Peter?“ Justus sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Du wirst nichts Dummes machen! Wir finden Bob, aber wir werden das mit Bedacht tun!“

Peter schlug wütend mit den Händen gegen das Lenkrad. „Das ist doch Mist!“

„Ja“, stimmte Justus ihm leise zu. „Aber wir können nichts anderes tun, im Moment. Wir haben nicht einen einzigen Beweis dafür, dass Skinny weiß wo Bob ist oder das er überhaupt etwas mit seinem Verschwinden zu tun hat. Wenn wir jetzt zu ihm gehen, wird er sagen, er hätte Bob nur ärgern wollen und Bob sei abgehauen, als er sich erinnert hat. Er wird dabei bleiben und wir stecken in einer Sackgasse!“

„Ich will doch nur, dass Bob wieder da ist!“, murmelte Peter verzweifelt. „Was ist, wenn Skinny ihm etwas antut?“

„Ich will Bob auch wieder hier haben!“, erwiderte Justus. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass Bob Gefahr von Skinny droht. Nicht mehr, als dass er ihm irgendwelche Lügen erzählt!“

„Schlimm genug“, meinte Peter. „Und ich traue Skinny durchaus mehr als ein paar Lügen zu!“

„Wie du schon gesagt hast, Skinny ist nicht mal in der Lage einen vernünftigen Plan zu machen. Aber er weiß trotzdem, was er besser sein lässt, um nicht in zu große Schwierigkeiten zu kommen. Er ist ein Kleinkrimineller. Es ist schon ein großer Schritt zur Entführung, ich denke wirklich nicht, dass er noch weiter geht“, erwiderte Justus ruhig. „Und über alles andere sollten wir uns auch keine Gedanken machen.“

Peter schluckte schwer und schwieg, bis er den MG vor dem Haus der Andrews parkte. Am liebsten wäre er sofort zu Skinny gefahren, aber er wusste sehr gut, dass Justus Recht hatte. Wenn Skinny Bob irgendwo versteckte, dann würden sie kaum eine Chance haben ihn zu finden, wenn Skinny gewarnt wurde. Justus beendete das Telefonat mit Cotta, gerade als Mrs Andrews ihnen die Tür öffnete.

„Wisst ihr wo Bob ist?“, wollte sie aufgebracht wissen.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, tut mir Leid. Aber wir haben trotzdem ein bisschen was herausgefunden!“

„Kommt rein“, bat Mrs Andrews leise. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Dass man euch nicht ein Mal allein lassen kann!“

Peter zuckte heftig zusammen, weil dieser Vorwurf in eine Kerbe schlug, in der er selbst schon oft gekratzt hatte, an diesem Abend. Bob war wegen des Gesprächs hier geblieben, dass Peter und er vor acht Tagen geführt hatten. Peter wünschte sich wirklich, Bob wäre nicht hier geblieben, spätestens seit er erfahren hatte, dass Skinny ihn in die Hände bekommen hatte.

„Sie sollten besser raus kommen!“, bat Justus. „Und Ihr Mann auch. Inspektor Cotta hat die Spurensicherung hergeschickt und es wäre besser, wenn Sie und Ihr Mann nicht mehr im Haus sind, bis die Polizei fertig ist.“

Augenblicklich wich alle Farbe aus dem Gesicht von Bobs Mutter. „Die Spurensicherung?“, fragte sie erschrocken.

„Wir könnten zu uns nach Hause“, schlug Peter vor. „Dann müssen Sie nicht die ganze Zeit vor dem Haus stehen und wir können Ihnen erzählen, was wir herausgefunden haben!“


	3. Kapitel 2 – Verzweifelte Suche

Einen Tag später saß Peter in der Zentrale und starrte mit trübem Blick auf den Kühlschrank. Er hatten den größten Teil des Tages damit verbracht, Skinny zu observieren. Im Haus der Andrews hatte die Polizei keine Spuren von Skinny gefunden. Sie hatten ihn trotzdem aufs Revier gebeten und hatten ihn verhört.

Skinny hatte die Geschichte der Camper bestätigt, aber was wäre ihm auch anderes übrig geblieben? Er hatte zugeben, Bob einen falschen Name genannt zu haben, angeblich um ihn zu ärgern. Aber dann hätte Bob sich erinnert und wäre gegangen. Das hätte Skinny natürlich den Campern nicht erzählen können, also hätte er vor ihnen einfach behauptet, er wüsste nicht wann Bob gegangen sei oder wohin. Es gab keine Beweise, dass Skinny tatsächlich etwas mit Bobs Verschwinden zu tun hatte, also waren der Polizei die Hände gebunden.

Im Haus der Andrews hatten sie überhaupt gar keine Beweise gefunden, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Es gab keine Spuren für einen Einbruch und den Nachbarn war nichts Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen. Niemand hatte Bob gesehen und auch jemand Fremdes war nicht gesehen worden. Inspektor Cotta war genauso besorgt über Bobs Verbleib, wie Justus und Peter, aber es fiel ihm schwer seine Kollegen davon zu überzeugen, dass Bob keiner der gewöhnlichen jugendlichen Ausreißer war.

Es war ihr Glück – wenn man es denn so nennen wollte – dass Bob erst in knapp zwei Monaten achtzehn und damit volljährig werden würde. Die Polizei hätte nichts getan, wenn Bob nicht minderjährig wäre. So war er zumindest in die Vermisstendatei aufgenommen worden und in den Nachrichten wurde von seinem Verschwinden berichtet.

Aber Peter war das alles nicht genug. Justus und er hatten sich darauf geeinigt, Skinny zu beschatten. Er war der einzige Anhaltspunkt, den sie hatten, und sie zweifelten beide nicht daran, dass er Bobs Gedächtnisverlust ausgenutzt hatte, um ihren Freund in die Irre zu leiten. Es war noch nicht ganz eine Stunde vergangen, seit Justus Peter abgelöst hatte. Peter war auf direktem Weg in die Zentrale gefahren. Er wollte nicht nach Hause, wo seine Eltern zusammen mit den Andrews saßen und ungeduldig auf eine Nachricht von der Polizei warteten. Peter wollte sich nicht hinsetzten und warten. Er wollte selbst etwas tun, aber im Moment war er absolut ratlos, was er tun konnte, um Bob zu finden.

Peters Blick glitt durch die Zentrale. Sie hatten so oft hier gesessen und waren die Ergebnisse ihrer Ermittlungen durchgegangen. Irgendwie hatte Peter gehofft, dass ihm in der Zentrale eine Idee kommen könnte, wie oder wo er Bob finden würde, aber diese Hoffnung wurde bitter enttäuscht. Seine Gedanken kreisten unentwegt um Skinny, um Bobs Rad, um das Gespräch mit Bob vor einer Woche. Aber nichts davon brachte ihn in irgendeiner Weise weiter.

Das Klopfen an der Tür ließ Peter hochfahren. Für einen kurzen Moment wallte in ihm Hoffnung auf, dass Bob vor der Tür stehen könnte, als diese sich öffnete, aber natürlich war das Unsinn. Bob wäre einfach herein gekommen, statt vorher zu klopfen. Peter erstarrte, nicht sicher was er tun sollte, als er Kelly vor der offenen Tür erblickte.

„Hey.“ Kelly lächelte vorsichtig. „Darf ich rein kommen?“

Peter zögerte einen Moment, ehe er nickte. „Ja klar.“ Er ließ sich wieder in seinen Sessel sinken. „Setzt dich.“

„Danke“, murmelte Kelly.

Peter wusste nicht mit der Situation umzugehen. Er fühlte sich unwohl in der Gegenwart seiner Ex-Freundin. Es war gerade einmal sechs Tage her, dass er ihre Beziehung beendet hatte und er wusste, dass er ihr damit unglaublich weh getan hatte. Kelly liebte ihn noch immer und ein wenig fürchtete Peter, sie wollte versuchen ihn zurückzugewinnen. Das wäre etwas, womit er im Moment wirklich nicht umgehen könnte.

Peter hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sich in jemand anderen verliebt hatte, aber er hatte ihr nicht gesagt, dass es Bob war. Und im Moment war er viel zu beschäftigt mit den Gedanken um Bob, als dass er Kelly gegenüber in irgendeiner Weise sensibel reagieren könnte.

„Was willst du hier?“, fragte Peter vorsichtig.

„Ich habe das von Bob gehört“, stellte Kelly fest. „Ich würde gern bei der Suche helfen.“

„Du willst helfen?“, hakte Peter überrascht und ungläubig nach.

Kelly seufzte schwer. „Bob ist auch mein Freund“, stellte sie leise fest. „Daran ändert sich nichts, nur weil du mich nicht mehr … also, weil wir nicht mehr zusammen sind! Ich habe verstanden, dass ich wohl keine Chance mehr habe, dich noch mal zurück zu bekommen.“ Sie wandte ihr Gesicht ab, aber Peter konnte trotzdem noch die aufsteigenden Tränen in ihren Augen erkennen. „Das tut immer noch schrecklich weh und … Aber das ist egal. Es geht jetzt gerade um Bob!“

„Glaubst du, du kannst das?“, wollte Peter zweifelnd wissen.

Kelly hob die Schultern. „Das wird schon gehen, so lange bis Bob wieder da ist.“ Sie wischte mit den Finger die Tränen aus ihren Augen und atmete tief durch. „In der Lokal-Presse steht, dass Bob vermisst wird, mehr aber auch nicht. Was ist denn eigentlich genau passiert?“

Peter zögerte noch einen Moment, aber schließlich berichtete er Kelly, was seit dem vergangenen Abend alles geschehen war. Es fiel ihm mehr als ein Mal schwer, bei der chronologischen Reihenfolge zu bleiben. Er wusste schließlich mittlerweile, dass Skinny dahinter steckte und all sein Denken richtete sich nur darauf.

„Seid ihr euch ganz sicher, dass das etwas mit Skinny zu tun hat?“, wollte Kelly wissen.

Peter nickte. „Justus und ich haben da keinen Zweifel dran! Skinny ist als letzter zusammen mit Bob gesehen worden und er hat ihm schon einen falschen Namen genannt.“

„Was habt ihr jetzt vor?“, wollte Kelly wissen, die dem ganze Bericht aufmerksam gelauscht hatte.

„Wir beschatten Skinny und hoffen, dass er uns zu Bob führt.“ Peter schnaubte unzufrieden. „Ich habe schon überlegt mich in seiner Wohnung umzusehen. Aber so lange ich ihn heute beobachtet habe, hat er seine Wohnung nur für einen kurzen Besuch am Kiosk verlassen.“

„Glaubst du denn, du findest was in der Wohnung?“, fragte Kelly zweifelnd.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Er wird kaum so dumm sein, Bob in seiner Wohnung zu verstecken. Aber vielleicht gibt es irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt dafür, wo er Bob sonst versteckt. Wir haben einfach keine andere Chance, um etwas von ihm zu erfahren. Er wird uns freiwillig ganz sicher nichts sagen.“

„Habt ihr denn schon mit Skinny gesprochen?“, wollte Kelly wissen.

„Nein.“ Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber wir sind ihm im Präsidium kurz begegnet. Er hat uns so hämisch angegrinst … Ich bin mir sicher, dass er ganz genau weiß, wo Bob ist.“

„Ihr schafft es nicht zu zweit, Skinny lückenlos zu überwachen!“, stellte Kelly fest. „Ich kann auch ein paar Stunden übernehmen.“

Peter lächelte dankbar. „Das wäre toll. Vielleicht findet sich noch eine andere Spur, aber im Moment ist Skinny nun mal einfach der einzige Anhaltspunkt.“

„Wenn Bob sich erinnert, ist Skinnys Spiel ohnehin vorbei“, sagte Kelly sanft. „Beim letzten Mal hat es doch auch nicht lang gedauert!“

Peter sah sie einen Moment nachdenklich an. Diesen Gedanken hatte er auch schon gehabt und er hoffte so sehr, dass es tatsächlich so sein sollte. „Das hoffe ich auch“, murmelte er. „Aber … Beim letzten Mal war es nur ein kleiner Schlag auf den Kopf und nur ein paar Minuten, die Bob vergessen hatte. Jetzt war es ein Autounfall und … er hat alles vergessen!“

Kelly runzelte die Stirn. Dann biss sie sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist Bob, wegen dem du Schluss gemacht hast, oder?“

Peter riss überrascht die Augen auf. „W-was?“

Kelly seufzte und rang sich ein trauriges Lächeln ab. „Ihr ward schon in viel brenzligeren Situationen, als dass Skinny Norris euch einen Streich spielt, und du warst nie so besorgt um Bob bisher!“

„Das ist kein Streich mehr!“, fuhr Peter wütend auf.

Kelly hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Okay, entschuldige. Ich hab mich vielleicht ein bisschen dumm ausgedrückt. Aber das ändert nichts daran, dass Skinny kaum mit … der CIA oder irgendwelchen Mafia Bossen zu vergleichen ist, mit denen ihr euch in den letzten Jahren so angelegt habt. Ich glaube nicht, dass es lange dauert, bis Skinny sich verrät! Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass einer von euch dreien verschwunden ist. Und du bist noch nie dermaßen durch den Wind gewesen.“

Peter wandte den Blick ab. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich ausgerechnet mit dir darüber reden sollte“, sagte er abweisend.

Kelly schnaubte. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Ich sollte mir nicht noch mehr weh tun, als ohnehin schon.“

Peter musterte sie unsicher. „Du musst uns nicht helfen, Kelly“, sagte er vorsichtig, obwohl er über jede Hilfe froh war, die sie bekommen konnten. „Ich kann das im Moment kaum von dir verlangen.“

Kelly schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich helfe euch, Bob zu finden!“, versprach sie. „Er kann kaum etwas für deine Gefühle und … ich mache mir auch Sorgen um ihn.“

Eine Woche später saß Peter in seinem Wagen und starrte finster zu dem Haus, in dem Skinnys Wohnung lag. Er wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Skinny seine Wohnung verließ. Justus, Kelly und er hatten eine lückenlose Überwachung von Skinny in den letzten Tagen gewährleisten könne, aber das hatte sie überhaupt nicht weiter gebracht.

Skinny war die meiste Zeit in seiner Wohnung geblieben. Wenn er weggegangen war, dann nur für kurze Zeit um im Supermarkt um die Ecke das nötigste einzukaufen. Die Sorge um Bob überwältigte Peter mittlerweile fast. Vielleicht wusste Skinny wirklich nicht, wo Bob war, und hatte ihn nur mit irgendeiner Lüge dazu gebracht tatsächlich wegzulaufen. Aber das wäre spätestens dann hinfällig, wenn Bob sich wieder erinnern konnte. Und selbst wenn er Bob dazu gebracht hatte, einfach irgendwohin weg zu gehen, musste ein Junge, der keine Erinnerung hatte, doch irgendwem auffallen. Und mittlerweile war Bobs Bild nicht nur in der Lokal-Presse veröffentlicht worden.

Peter sah für einen Moment zu Kellys Auto auf der anderen Straßenseite. Im Moment warteten sie beide darauf, dass Skinny seine Wohnung verließ. Er war Kelly nie begegnet. Sie würde ihm folgen und ihn zur Not ablenken, damit Peter genug Zeit haben würde, sich in Skinnys Wohnung umzusehen. Peter hatte keine Geduld mehr, Skinny nur zu beschatten. Er wollte weiter kommen, aber so wurde das nichts.

Peter hielt die Luft an, als Skinny das Haus verließ. Skinny sah sich um, entdeckte aber weder Peter noch Kelly. Dann wandte er sich nach rechts und lief in Richtung des Supermarktes. Peter nickte Kelly zu, die ihren Wagen verließ und Skinny langsam folgte. Er wartete ungeduldig, bis beide um die nächste Ecke verschwunden waren.

Peter sprang aus seinem Wagen und eilte zu dem Wohnhaus. Skinny war nie länger als eine halbe Stunde fort gewesen in den letzten Tagen und selbst wenn Kelly ihn ein paar Minuten aufhielt, hatte Peter wohl nicht viel mehr Zeit.

Es war eines dieser schäbigen Apartmenthäuser, die sich in den sozialschwachen Vierteln von LA zu Dutzenden fanden. Das Treppenhaus war genauso herunter gekommen, wie die Fassade. Die Haustür war nicht einmal verschlossen und Peter war froh, dort keine Zeit zu verlieren. Er hatte keine Ahnung, in welcher Etage Skinnys Wohnung war, denn das letzte Mal, als sie mit Skinny zu tun gehabt und sich in dessen Wohnung umgesehen hatten, hatte er noch wo anders gewohnt. Es dauerte viel zu lange, bis er Skinnys Wohnung endlich in der dritten Etage fand. Peter hielt sein Dietrich-Set bereits in der Hand, als er sich vor die Tür kniete, um sie zu öffnen.

„Was tust du da?“

Peter fuhr erschrocken hoch. Neben ihm stand ein bulliger Mann, einen Kopf größer als Peter, und man sah auf einen Blick, dass er den größten Teil des Tages wohl ihm Fitnesscenter verbrachte.

„Bist'n Einbrecher, was?“ Der Mann machte zwei bedrohliche Schritte auf Peter zu.

Peter hob abwehrend die Hände. „Quatsch!“ Er grinste verlegen, zumindest hoffte er, dass es so aussah. „Skinny hat mich gebeten was aus seiner Wohnung zu holen. Aber ich hab den Schlüssel grad drin liegen lassen!“

Der Mann schnaubte. „Klar. Norris ist grad erst weg. Märchen kannst'e wem anders erzählen!“

„Jah.“ Peter sah sich nervös um. „Wir wollten zusammen in die Stadt rein fahren, aber Skinny hat ein paar Unterlagen hier liegen lassen. Aber er hat einen Termin, also hol ich ihm die Sachen und er fährt schon vor!“

„Was'n für Unterlagen? Wenn de schon drin warst, warum hast'e se dann nich?“, fragte der Mann.

Peter schluckte schwer, als ihm sein eigener Fehler auffiel. „Die hab ich auch liegen lassen“, behauptete er. „Ich bin ein bisschen vergesslich.“

„Du haust besser ab!“, murrte der Mann. „Oder ich ruf die Bullen.“

Peter hob die Hände. „Schon gut, ich bin schon weg. Aber Sie erklären Skinny, warum ich ihm seine Sachen nicht bringen konnte!“

Der Mann grinste. „Klar, grüß ihn von mir. Wohn gleich nebenan.“

Peter zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Man sieht sich“, murmelte er, dann wandte er sich um und lief nach unten.

Peter biss die Zähne zusammen und ballte wütend die Fäuste. Das war Pech gewesen, dass der Typ gerade dann aus seiner Wohnung gekommen war, als Peter Skinnys Tür aufbrechen wollte. Aber deswegen ärgerte es Peter nicht weniger. Das war eine vertane Chance, die er vielleicht nicht so schnell wieder bekommen würde. Kelly würde Skinny kein zweites Mal ablenken können und wenn dieser Typ Skinny erzählte, dass Peter hier gewesen war, dann würde es noch viel schwieriger werden, Skinny unbemerkt zu beobachten.

Peter Pechsträhne setzte sich fort in dem Moment, als er das Haus verließ und direkt Skinny in die Arme lief.

Skinny sah ihn im ersten Moment überrascht an, aber dann begann er zu grinsend. „Wolltest du mich besuchen, Shaw?“

„Ja, ganz recht.“ Peter sah ihn finster an. „Ich will wissen, was du mit Bob gemacht hast!“ Skinny wusste ohnehin, warum Peter hier war, also brachte es auch nichts, es zu leugnen. Es war jetzt ohnehin zu spät.

Skinny schüttelte den Kopf, aber Peter glaubte Triumph in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. „Ich habe es schon der Polizei gesagt, Shaw. Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung, was mit Andrews passiert ist. Ich habe ihn das letzte Mal bei den Campern gesehen!“

„Red keinen Scheiß, Skinny!“, fuhr Peter ihn wütend an. Die Wut auf Skinny hatte sich über die letzten Tage immer mehr gesteigert und er war in diesem Moment einfach nicht in der Lage, das zurück zu halten. „Wenn Bob sich erinnert hätte, wär‘ er zurück nach Hause gegangen! Wo hast du ihn hin geschickt? Und was hast du ihm erzählt?“

Das Grinsen auf Skinnys Gesicht wurde breiter. „Das geht dir ziemlich nah, dass dein Freund verschwunden ist, was?“

Peter ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Wo ist Bob?“, wiederholte er seine Frage.

„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete Skinny. Er begann zu lachen. „Aber ich wünsche dir viel Spaß bei der Suche! Nur bei mir suchst du vergeblich. - Sag mir Bescheid, wenn du ihn gefunden hast!“

„Glaub bloß nicht, dass du so einfach damit davon kommst!“, erwiderte Peter aufgebracht. „Du hast Bob entführt. Justus und ich werden ihn finden, verlass dich drauf!“

Skinny legte hämisch grinsend den Kopf schief. „Und wenn er gar nicht von euch gefunden werden will?“

„Was hast du ihm erzählt?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Skinny hob die Schultern. „Dies und das. Aber das haben die Camper euch doch schon erzählt! Und dann ist er abgehauen, als seine Erinnerungen zurückgekommen sind!“ Er hob die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, was in ihm vorgegangen ist. Aber ich hätte auch keinen Bock mehr auf euch gehabt!“

Peter packte Skinny am Kragen und drängte ihn an die Hauswand. „Hör auf mit deinen Spielchen, Skinny! Was hast du mit Bob gemacht?“

Skinnys Grinsen schwand nicht, aber jetzt wirkte es eher überheblich. „Soll ich dich wegen Körperverletzung anzeigen?“, wollte er wissen. „Du willst mir eine rein hauen, richtig? Bitte, tu es. Dann treffen wir uns mal mit umgekehrten Rollen bei der Polizei. Das wäre wirklich interessant!“

Peter ließ ihn augenblicklich wieder los. „Glaub bloß nicht, dass du so einfach davon kommst! Wenn du Bob irgendwo gefangen hältst, dann werden Justus und ich das heraus finden. Und dann wanderst du dafür in den Knast!“

„Ich halte ihn nicht gefangen“, erwiderte Skinny lächelnd. „Sag mir, wolltest du in meine Wohnung einbrechen?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Als würde ich mich auf dein Niveau herab lassen!“

„Wär‘ ja nicht das erste mal“, stellte Skinny lachend fest.

„Ich komme wieder, verlass dich drauf!“, versprach Peter. Im Moment kam er so nicht weiter. Das hier war vollkommen schief gegangen. Er wandte sich um und ging. An seinem Auto wartete Kelly auf ihn, allerdings so, dass Skinny sie nicht sah.

„Tut mir Leid“, murmelte sie betrübt. „Er hat überhaupt nicht auf mich reagiert. Hattest du trotzdem Erfolg?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Nachbar hat mich erwischt, bevor ich in der Wohnung war. Wir müssen auf eine zweite Chance warten!“

Es vergingen zwei weitere Wochen, ohne dass sich etwas Neues ergab. Peter wurde mit jeder Stunde unruhiger und nervöser. Es war ein ganzer Monat vergangen, seit Bob bei den Campern gewesen war. Mittlerweile nahmen sogar einige von Cottas Kollegen Bobs Verschwinden ernst und die Polizei suchte ernsthaft nach ihm.

Justus und Peter saßen in der Zentrale zusammen. Sie überlegten noch immer fieberhaft, wie sie eine Spur von Bob finden konnten. Die Observation von Skinny hatten sie nicht aufgegeben. Kelly und mittlerweile auch Jeffrey unterstützten sie darin, aber es hatte keinen Erfolg gehabt. Peter hatte noch zwei Mal versucht in Skinnys Wohnung einzudringen, aber der hatte offensichtlich seinen Nachbarn beauftragt ein Auge auf seine Wohnung zu werfen und beim letzten Mal hatte besagter Nachbar Peter nicht mehr mit der Polizei sondern mit Prügel gedroht.

„Es ist meine Schuld“, murmelte Peter mit leerem Blick.

Dieser Satz kreiste durch seinen Kopf, seit er erfahren hatte, dass Bob verschwunden war. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass diese Erkenntnis aus Peter heraus brechen wollte. Bisher hatte die Angst vor der Reaktion der anderen ihn immer davon abgehalten. Aber es lastete so schwer auf seiner Seele, dass er es unmöglich noch länger zurückhalten konnte.

„Wie bitte?“ Justus sah überrascht zu seinem Freund.

„Es ist meine Schuld, dass das passiert ist“, wiederholte Peter tonlos. „Wenn ich nicht … Bob ist meinetwegen hier geblieben!“

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Warum auch immer Bob hier geblieben ist, das hat doch nichts mit seinem Unfall zu tun oder damit, dass er danach ausgerechnet Skinny begegnet ist!“

„Aber wenn er nicht hier geblieben wäre, wenn Bob wie geplant mit seinen Eltern weg gefahren wäre, dann wäre das alles überhaupt gar nicht erst passiert!“ Peter kniff die Augen zusammen, als er sich bewusst wurde, wie viel der Wut, die sich gegen ihn selbst richtete, aus seiner Stimme sprach.

Justus musterte ihn besorgt. „Das ist doch Unsinn, Peter!“, erwiderte er sanft. „Es ist doch ganz egal, warum Bob hier geblieben ist. Das ist ganz sicher nicht der Grund dafür, was passiert ist. Und woher willst du überhaupt wissen, dass Bob sich deinetwegen gegen seine Eltern durchgesetzt hat?“

Peter biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich war noch mal da, an dem Abend“, berichtete er unbehaglich. „Weil … na ja, eigentlich nur weil Bob so niedergeschlagen war, als er nach Hause gegangen ist.“

„Daran erinnere ich mich“, gab Justus zu. „Er wollte hier bleiben und uns bei dem Fall helfen.“

„Ja, und du warst so tief in deinen Gedanken versunken, dass du gar nicht bemerkt hast, dass du Bob ziemlich vor den Kopf gestoßen hast.“ Peter warf ihm einen kurzen strafenden Blick zu. „Ich wollte nicht, dass Bob mit der schlechten Laune weg fährt.“

Justus seufzte. „Also bist du zu ihm gefahren. Und dann?“

„Ich … Ich habe mich wegen Bob von Kelly getrennt“, fuhr Peter leise fort. „Weil … ich mich in Bob verliebt habe. Ich habe das Bob gesagt, an diesem Abend.“ Er lächelte versonnen bei der Erinnerung daran. „Und Bob liebt mich auch“, stellte er leise fest.

Justus sah ihn einen Moment überrascht an. „Das freut mich für euch“, stellte er dann leise und lächelnd fest.

„Aber das ist der Grund, warum Bob hier geblieben ist!“, fuhr Peter verzweifelt fort. „Wir … wir haben uns für ein Date verabredet. Und das hat wohl ausgereicht, damit er sich gegen seine Eltern durchsetzt!“

Justus setzte sich neben Peter und zog ihn in seine Arme. „Wenn wir Bob gefunden haben, dann könnt ihr das nachholen!“ Er strich mit den Händen beruhigend über Peter Rücken. „Vielleicht ist Bob tatsächlich wegen dir hier geblieben. Aber deswegen bist du nicht Schuld an dem, was Bob danach passiert ist!“

Peter schloss erschöpft die Tür hinter sich. Er wollte nur noch in sein Bett und schlafen. Sechzehn Stunden hatte er Skinny beobachtet, der in die Vorbereitungen für seinen Umzug vertieft war. Peter hatte die Hoffnung gehabt, er könnte eine Gelegenheit bekommen, sich doch noch in Skinnys Sachen umzusehen.

Skinnys neue Wohnung befand sich in einem großen Apartmenthaus in dem unten rund um die Uhr ein Pförtner am Empfang saß und jeden Besuch anmeldete oder abwies, wenn er nicht willkommen war. Außerdem gab es einen Sicherheitsdienst, der es noch schwieriger machen würde, sich ungesehen in die neue Wohnung zu schleichen. Offenbar war Skinny seine Privatspähre plötzlich deutlich wichtiger geworden. Aber alle Bemühungen hatten nichts gebracht und die Verzweiflung darüber, dass sie einfach nicht voran kamen, zerfraß ihn.

„Peter?“

„Was?“ Peter drehte sich müde zu seinem Vater um. Er hatte kaum mit seinen Eltern gesprochen, seit Bob verschwunden war. Alles worauf Peter sich konzentrieren konnte seit dem, war die Suche nach Bob.

„Lass uns reden“, bat Mr Shaw seinen Sohn.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin zum Umfallen müde, Dad“, erwiderte er schwach. „Ich will nur noch ins Bett.“

„Das geht so doch nicht weiter, Peter!“, stellte sein Vater besorgt fest. „Du warst seit sieben Wochen nicht in der Schule!“

„Ich weiß!“, fuhr Peter ihn an. „Wie soll ich mich auf die Schule konzentrieren, wenn ich nicht weiß, was mit Bob ist?“

„Du verpasst die Abschlussprüfungen!“, ermahnte Mr Shaw ihn. „Überlass die Suche nach Bob der Polizei!“

„Als ich entführt worden bin, da warst du froh, dass Justus und Bob nicht einfach aufgehört haben nach mir zu suchen!“, erwiderte Peter aufgebracht.

„Das ist doch nicht zu vergleichen!“ Mr Shaw runzelte die Stirn. „Du warst vier Tage verschwunden. Bob ist seit fast zwei Monaten verschwunden! Abgesehen davon, dass wir bei dir tatsächlich Beweise dafür hatten, dass du entführt wurdest! Du musst auch an dein eigenes Leben denken, Peter!“

Einen Moment verschlug es Peter die Sprache, angesichts der Unterstellung, die in den Worten seines Vaters lag. Aber dann entschied er sich, diese zu ignorieren. „Ich kann den Abschluss nächstes Jahr zusammen mit Bob nachholen“, wies er seinen Vater zurück.

„Und wenn Bob nicht gefunden wird?“, fragte Mr Shaw kopfschüttelnd. „Niemand weiß, was mit ihm passiert ist. Und mit jedem Tag sinkt die Chance, dass er überhaupt noch …“

„Sag das nicht!“, unterbrach Peter seinen Vater wütend. „Sag. Das. Nie. Wieder!“, verlangte er mit Nachdruck. „Wir werden Bob finden! Justus und ich werden sicherlich nicht aufgeben, so lange wir Bob nicht gefunden haben!“

„Peter!“ Mr Shaw hielt seinen Sohn an den Schultern fest. „Du musst nach vorn sehen! Ich weiß, dass das nicht einfach ist, aber du wirfst dein Leben weg, wenn du so weiter machst, wie in den letzten Wochen!“

„Und was ist mit Bobs Leben?“, fragte Peter anklagend.

Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und ignorierte die Rufe seines Vaters, als er das Haus wieder verließ und zurück in seinen Wagen stieg. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er das Haus verließ, um einer in seinen Augen unnötigen und überzogenen Konfrontation mit einem seiner Eltern zu entgehen. Und diese Situation herrschte nicht einmal erst seit Bobs Verschwinden.

Seit Monaten war die Beziehung zwischen Peter und seinen Eltern von Spannung geprägt, die ihn regelmäßig aus dem Haus trieben. Die ganze Situation, wie sie im Moment war, hatte es nur schlimmer gemacht. Früher hatte Peter meistens den kurzen Weg zu Bob eingeschlagen, zwei Häuser weiter die Straße hinunter. Er konnte sich wirklich nicht erinnern, wie viele Nächte er in den sechs Monaten vor Bobs Verschwinden im Hause der Andrews verbracht hatte, weil er seinen eigenen Eltern aus dem Weg gehen wollte.

Es war dieses Verhalten gewesen, dass Peter irgendwann zwischen Weihnachten und diesen verfluchten, verhängnisvollen Frühlingsferien über seine eigenen Gefühle hatte nachdenken lassen. Er war nicht einmal auf die Idee gekommen, zu Kelly zu gehen, wenn er von seinen Eltern floh. Bob war immer seine erste Wahl gewesen und wenn das aus irgendeinem Grund nicht ging, dann hatte er stets den Weg zu seinem Großvater eingeschlagen.

Dessen Haus war auch an diesem Abend Peters Ziel. Ben Peck mochte ein wenig verschroben sein und auf viele Menschen um ihn herum seltsam wirken, aber er war für seinen Enkelsohn da, wann immer diesen ihn brauchte. Peter hatte das immer gewusst, aber er war niemals mehr darüber erleichtert gewesen, als in den letzten Wochen.

Peter nutzte seinen Schlüssel, um sich selbst in das Haus zu lassen, nicht sicher ob sein Großvater sich nicht bereits schlafen gelegt hatte. Aber er hätte sich keine Sorgen machen müssen, sein Großvater kam ihm entgegen, noch ehe er seine Schuhe hatte ausziehen können.

Mr. Peck musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Du siehst schrecklich aus, Peter!“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts neues, hu? - Kann ich hier schlafen?“

„Natürlich.“ Sein Großvater lächelte zurückhaltend. „Du hast deine eigenes Zimmer hier im Haus nicht dafür, dass du dort Staubmäuse züchten kannst. Hast du schon Abendbrot gegessen?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nur noch ins Bett, Grandpa!“

„Und wann hast du das letzte Mal etwas gegessen?“

„Keine Ahnung“, musste Peter zugeben. „Heute morgen, glaub ich.“

„Ich mach dir ein paar Sandwichs. Für eine halbe Stunde wirst du dich noch auf den Beinen halten können“, sagte Mr. Peck entschieden.

Peter hatte bereits den Mund geöffnet um zu widersprechen, als sein knurrender Magen ihn unterbrach. Sein Großvater sah ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen an, bis Peter mit einem kurzen Nicken nachgab.

„Gibt es Neuigkeiten?“, fragte Mr. Peck, während Peter ihm in die Küche folgte.

„Nichts“, murmelte Peter finster. Er ließ sich auf einen der Stühle sinken, verschränkte die Arme auf dem Tisch und ließ seinen Kopf darauf sinken. „Absolut gar nichts! Ich wünschte, die Polizei würde sich einfach in Skinnys Wohnung umsehen. - Wir haben dafür nach morgen jedenfalls keine Chance mehr!“

„Denkst du denn, in dieser Wohnung würdet ihr irgendetwas über Bobs Verbleib finden?“, fragte sein Großvater nachdenklich, während er Brot, Salat, Wurst und Käse zusammen suchte.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht nicht über Bob. Aber es ist eindeutig, dass Skinny versucht, etwas zu verbergen. Sonst wäre er niemals zu seinem Vater zurück gekrochen. Und das gerade jetzt? - Wenn wir nur irgendetwas in der Hand hätten um ihn unter Druck zu setzen, dann könnten wir ihn vielleicht dazu bringen uns zu sagen, was er mit Bob getan hat!“

Mr. Peck schwieg für eine lange Zeit, während er zwei Sandwichs vorbereitete. Erst als er den Teller vor Peter abstellte und sich zu ihm setzte, fragte er: „Und was ist euer Plan B?“

„Wie bitte?“, Peter sah ihn entgeistert an.

Sein Großvater seufzte schwer. „Die Spur mit Skinny Norris scheint in einer Sackgasse zu enden. Vielleicht wäre es hilfreich, eure Energie auf andere Hinweise zu richten.“

Peter starrte finster auf das Sandwich in seinen Händen. „Wir haben keine anderen Hinweise.“

Wenn sie welche hätten, wären Justus und er ihnen längst nachgegangen. Jede Spur von Bob endete bei den Campern und der Zeit, die er allein mit Skinny verbracht hatte. Niemand hatte ihn danach mehr gesehen, niemandem war ein Junge ohne Erinnerungen aufgefallen. Und das allein war in Peters Augen Beweis genug, dass Skinny etwas getan hatte, dass er für Bobs Verschwinden verantwortlich war. Aber für die Polizei oder einen Richter war das nicht genug und Peter war so unendlich wütend darüber.

„Vielleicht lohnt es sich, noch einmal ganz an den Anfang zurück zu gehen und zu überprüfen, dass ihr auch nichts übersehen habt“, schlug Mr. Peck vor.

Peter musterte ihn nachdenklich, während er sein Sandwich aß. „Dad regt sich auf, dass ich nicht zur Schule gehe, seit Bob weg ist. Weder er noch Mum sind auch nur auf die Idee gekommen uns bei der Suche unterstützen zu wollen.“

Mr. Peck schnaubte. „Die Schule ein Jahr später zu beenden ist kein Beinbruch. Was würde es dir nützen in der Schule zu sitzen, wenn du dich ohnehin nicht darauf konzentrieren kannst, was die Lehrer sagen?“

Peter lächelte schmal. „Danke.“

Peter hätte nicht in Worte fassen können, wie groß die Erleichterung darüber war, diese Art von Unterstützung zu erfahren. Er fühlte sich so hilflos und haltlos und die Situation mit seinen Eltern machte alles nur schlimmer.

Sein Großvater schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. „Was immer ich dir und Justus an Unterstützung geben kann, werde ich euch mit Freuden zukommen lassen. - Und wenn es für den Moment nur eine ruhige Nacht ist, in der du dich nicht mit den Erwartungen deiner Eltern herumplagen musst!“


	4. Kapitel 3 – Hoffnungslosigkeit und Pläne

Am nächsten Tag lehnten Justus und Peter nebeneinander an Peters MG und beobachtete Skinny und seine Helfer, während diese Kisten und Möbel in den Lastwagen schafften. Skinny wusste ohnehin, dass sie ihn beobachteten. Und er sollte ruhig sehen, dass Peter und Justus nicht so schnell aufgeben würden.

Peter beobachtete misstrauisch, wie Skinny mit seinem schlagwütigen Nachbarn ein Sofa aus dem Haus trug und es ächzend vor dem Lastwagen absetzte. Als Skinny sich aufrichtete, sah er mit einem breiten Grinsen zu Peter und Justus hinüber. Er wagte es sogar, ihnen zuzuwinken. Noch ehe Justus ihn zurückhalten konnte, stürmte Peter wütend zu Skinny. Ihn zerfraßen Ungeduld und Sorge und Skinnys ganzes Verhalten trieb ihn zur Weißglut.

„Hey, Shaw!“, rief Skinny höhnisch. „Bist du hier um mir beim Umzug zu helfen?“

„Nein. Ich bin hier um dir eine Chance zu geben, uns endlich zu sagen, wo du Bob versteckt hältst!“, erwiderte Peter mit unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme.

Skinny verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte Peter mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen? Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit eurem kleinen Freund geschehen ist!“

„Wir wissen, dass du bei den Campern als letzter mit ihm gesprochen hast und dass du ihm einen falschen Namen genannt hast“, fuhr Peter ihn barsch an. „Wo hast du ihn danach hin geschickt?“

Skinny grinste überheblich. „Vielleicht hatte Andrews einfach keine Lust mehr auf euch. Ich an seiner Stelle wäre auch vor euch abgehauen!“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist vor euch davon gelaufen, finde dich damit ab, Shaw!“

„Du verfluchter Mistkerl!“ Peter ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Justus und ich werden herausfinden, was du getan hast. Und dann wanderst du ins Gefängnis! Noch hast du eine Chance, wenn du endlich mit der Sprache heraus rückst!“

Skinny machte einen Schritt auf Peter zu. „Aber doch noch nicht jetzt!“, sagte er so leise, dass es niemand außer Peter und Justus hörte. „Es macht solchen Spaß euch zuzusehen, wie ihr immer mehr die Hoffnung verliert!“ Er grinste triumphierend. „Vielleicht werde ich euch sagen, wo ich Andrews hin geschickt habe, wenn ihr ganz am Ende all eure Hoffnung aufgegeben habt!“

Peter griff Skinny wütend am Kragen. „Wo ist Bob?“, wollte er aufbrausend wissen.

Skinny lachte. „Was willst du tun?“, fragte er. „Die Antworten, die du haben willst, aus mir heraus prügeln? Nur zu. Hier sind so viele Zeugen, dass ich dich dann dafür in den Knast bringen kann!“

„Peter!“

Justus ermahnende Stimme brachte Peter zur Besinnung, ehe er etwas dummes tun konnte. Er stieß Skinny von sich, der einige Schritte rückwärts stolperte, bevor er auf das Sofa hinter sich fiel. Skinny sah sie beide hämisch grinsend an. „Ihr habt verloren!“, sagte er leise.

Peter machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, aber Justus zog ihn energisch weg. „Glaub nicht, dass du so einfach davon kommst, Skinny!“, stellte Justus finster fest.

„Was soll das?“, verlangte Peter wütend zu wissen, während Justus ihn mit sich fort zog.

„Das bringt doch nichts, wenn du Skinny angreifst!“, stellte Justus ernst fest. Seine Hände zitterten.

„Er hat es zugegeben!“, rief Peter aufgebracht.

„Ich weiß. Ich habe es auch gehört!“ Justus blieb stehen und sah Peter an. Peter sah den selben Sturm an Gefühlen in Justus Augen, den er in sich selbst spürte. „Wir gehen zu Cotta.“

„Was?“ Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Das bringt doch nichts! Außer Cotta glaubt uns niemand, dass Skinny etwas mit Bobs Verschwinden zu tun hat! Die Polizei hat bisher nichts getan und wird das auch in Zukunft nicht!“

„Vielleicht reicht Skinnys Geständnis uns gegenüber aus, um damit einen begründeten Verdacht für einen Durchsuchungsbefehl zu erhalten!“, erwiderte Justus ruhig. „Und um Skinny vernünftig verhören zu lassen, statt nur seine Zeugenaussage aufzunehmen!“

Peter sah ihn zweifelnd an. Er hatte das Vertrauen in die Polizei in dieser Sache längst verloren. Cotta tat alles, was in seiner Macht stand, damit die Suche nach Bob nicht ganz eingestellt wurde. Aber seine Kollegen glaubten alle daran, dass Bob weggelaufen war. Sie sahen keinen Grund, nach Bob zu suchen, oder jemanden zu verdächtigen, Bob etwas angetan zu haben.

Justus lief unruhig in Cottas Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Seine Hände zitterten vor Wut und Verzweiflung, aber er hatte es seit gut einer viertel Stunde nicht zu Stande gebracht, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

Er wusste genau, dass Cotta ihn hierher zu sich nach Hause gebeten hatte, statt auf das Revier, damit er nicht vor Cottas Kollegen die Beherrschung verlor. Sein und auch Peters Ansehen bei der lokalen Polizei war in den letzten Wochen ohnehin schon prekär ins Wanken geraten.

Nachdem Skinny vor Justus und Peter so offen zugegeben hatte, dass er für Bobs Verschwinden verantwortlich war, waren sie auf direktem Weg zu Cotta gefahren. Und Cotta hatte nicht gezögert, Skinny gleich am nächsten Tag in ein Verhör zu bitten, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen.

Skinnys unerwartete und in Peters und Justus Augen höchst verdächtige Versöhnung mit seinem Vater brachte ihm jedoch auch einen gut bezahlten Anwalt ein, der seinen Job leider nur zu gut verstand. Skinny und sein Anwalt hatten darauf beharrt, dass Justus und Peter lügen würden, um Skinny eins auszuwischen. Skinny hatte die Wache nach nur einer halben Stunde wieder verlassen können, ohne dass Cotta auch nur ein Wort aus ihm heraus bekommen hatte.

„Es tut mir Leid, Justus!“ Cotta saß auf seinem Sofa und sah nicht weniger niedergeschlagen aus, als Justus sich fühlte.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld, Inspektor, ich weiß das. Und Peter weiß das auch. Es ist nur so … frustrierend! Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum die Indizien, die wir haben, nicht ausreichen, um ihn gründlicher unter die Lupe zu nehmen!“

„Weil der Anwalt seines Vaters zu den bestbezahlten des Bundesstaates gehört“, stellte Cotta finster fest. „Und das machte viele meiner Kollegen und den größten Teil der Staatsanwaltschaft sehr vorsichtig, selbst als er sich noch nicht mit seinen Eltern ausgesöhnt hatte.“

„Und niemand findet es verdächtig, dass er ausgerechnet jetzt auf diese Idee kommt?“, fragte Justus abfällig.

Cotta seufzte. „Einige sehen es, wie du und ich. Andere … schenken ihm tatsächlich Glauben, wenn er sagt, ihr würdet ihn grundlos verfolgen und ordnen sein Verhalten so ein, dass er versucht sich vor euch zu schützen.“

Justus schnaubte. „Ja, weil unsere Anschuldigungen alles andere als aus der Luft gegriffen sind und er das genau weiß! - Was tun wir jetzt? Was können wir noch tun?“

Cotta sah ihn ernst an, ohne etwas zu sagen.

Justus blieb abrupt stehen. „Was?“

„Dir wird nicht gefallen, was ich zu sagen habe!“

Justus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wenn Sie glauben, so anfangen zu können, wie Peters Eltern…“

Cotta schüttelte den Kopf und unterbrach ihn: „Niemand, der euch auch nur ein wenig kennt, sollte auf die absurde Idee kommen, dass ihr eure Suche einstellen werdet. Ich werde auch nicht aufhören zu tun was ich kann, um nach Bob zu suchen.“

„Okay.“ Justus atmete tief durch.

„Was ist euer Plan für die nächsten Wochen und Monate?“, fragte Cotta.

„Monate?“, erwiderte Justus entgeistert. Er hatte seit Wochen nicht weiter voraus gedacht, als ein paar Tage.

Cotta seufzte schwer. „Was auch immer passiert ist, wir müssen uns darauf einstellen, dass wir nicht innerhalb der nächsten paar Tage oder Wochen auf Antworten stoßen werden, die sich uns seit mittlerweile zwei Monaten entziehen. - Du und Peter, ihr könnte die Suche nach Bob nur fortsetzen, wenn ihr in der Lage seid, den Rest eures Lebens aufrecht zu erhalten!“

„Wir können nicht…“, begann Justus zu protestieren.

„Justus!“, unterbrach Cotta ihn entschieden. „Ihr braucht bessere Ressourcen, als ihr sie im Moment habt. Mir sind von heute an sehr die Hände gebunden. Und es nützt weder Bob noch mir etwas, wenn ich meinen Job verliere.“

Justus schloss gequält die Augen. „Wir würden niemals verlangen, dass Sie…“

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Cotta sanft. „Ihr hättet alle drei jetzt gerade in diesen Wochen euren Schulabschluss machen wollen. Ihr müsst Pläne für die Zukunft gehabt haben.“

Justus schluckte schwer. „Ich wollte Jura studieren. Peter hatte sein Sportstipendium schon fast in trockenen Tüchern. Und Bob…“ Der Kloß in seinem Hals hinderte ihn daran weiter zu sprechen.

„Jura scheint ein guter Plan zu sein, um weiter zu helfen. Mit den richtigen Kontakten kann dir das viele Türen öffnen“, stellte Cotta fest.

Justus atmete tief ein. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich … Ich habe die Prüfungen bereits verpasst, Inspector. Ich habe keinen Schulabschluss.“

Cotta lächelte schmal. „Es gibt noch Termine zum Nachschreiben. Und ich habe keine Zweifel daran, dass du in der Lage bist, deine letzten paar Kurse erfolgreich abzuschließen, egal wie schwer die Situation im Moment ist.“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich krieg das vielleicht hin, aber Peter ganz sicher nicht.“

Cotta seufzte. „Im Kollektiv zu denken ist vielleicht nicht der richtige Weg.“

Justus runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Was soll das heißen?“

„Glaubst du, Peter wird mit dir zusammen Jura studieren?“, fragte Cotta mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

„Eher nicht.“ Justus verzog das Gesicht. Das ging überhaupt nicht in die Richtung von Peters Interessen oder seinen Talenten. Peter würde sich vermutlich sogar darauf einlassen, wenn er auch den Hauch des Gefühls bekam, es könnte irgendwie bei ihrer Suche nach Bob helfen, aber es würde eine einzige Qual für ihn sein.

„Dann kann Peter allein das letzte Jahr in der High School wiederholen“, stellte Cotta fest.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Was soll ich mit einem Jura Studium? Es werden fünf Jahre vergangen sein, ehe es irgendetwas nützen wird. Bis dahin werden wir Bob längst gefunden haben!“ Er hoffte noch immer, dass sich das noch lange bevor Beginn irgendeines Studiums ereignen würde.

Cotta atmete tief durch. „Justus…“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hoffe ich auch sehr. Trotzdem ist es an der Zeit, dass ihr beide ein wenig langfristiger denkt, als ihr es in den letzten Wochen getan habt. - Wo landet ihr, wenn Peters Eltern ihm ihre Unterstützung entziehen und ihn vor die Tür setzen?“

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Sie würden nicht…“

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher“, erwiderte Cotta. „Und planst du, deiner Tante und deinem Onkel ewig auf der Tasche zu liegen? - Ihr müsst euer eigenes Leben im Griff haben, wenn ihr eine Chance haben wollt, Bob zu finden!“

Justus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schwieg. Er hatte schlicht und ergreifend noch nicht darüber nachgedacht, was in ein paar Wochen geschehen würde. Er hatte nicht einmal darüber nachgedacht, ob es überhaupt so einfach sein würde, das letzte Jahr an der High School zu wiederholen. Er war bis jetzt einfach davon ausgegangen, dass sich diese Dinge schon finden würden, wenn sie Bob zurück hatten.

„Abgesehen davon gibt es keinen Grund damit zu warten Kontakte zu knüpfen, bis du mit dem Studium fertig bist“, fuhr Cotta fort.

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Soll heißen?“

„Die Staatsanwaltschaft ist immer froh über Praktikanten und studentische Hilfskräfte. Und wenn du zur UCLA gehst, wäre es nur logisch für die Staatsanwaltschaft in LA zu arbeiten, denkst du nicht?“, fragte Cotta. „Ich kann dir einen Praktikumsplatz für den Sommer besorgen. Und ich bin zuversichtlich, alles andere wirst du selbst hin bekommen.“

Justus schnaubte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hört sich schon so an, als wollten Sie, dass wir die Suche nach Bob hinten an stellen. Ein Praktikum bei der Staatsanwaltschaft ist mit einer Menge Arbeit verbunden.“

Cotta seufzte. „Nicht hinten anstellen. Ich will euch nur helfen, eine bessere Grundlage für diese Suche zu schaffen.“

Justus schnaubte abfällig, aber er konnte auch nichts finden, um dem zu widersprechen. So wie die Dinge im Moment lagen, kamen sie nicht voran. Vielleicht hatte Cotta recht und sie sollten darüber nachdenken, wie sich bessere Unterstützung besorgen konnten.

Peter saß mit leerem Blick in der Zentrale. Es waren weitere zwei Wochen vergangen, ohne dass sich etwas neues ergeben hatte. Mittlerweile waren Justus und Peter die einzigen, die noch wirklich nach Bob suchten. Die Polizei hatte die Suche eingestellt. Kelly und Jeffrey hatten angefangen, wieder ihr Leben zu leben, obwohl sie sich regelmäßig erkundigten, ob es etwas neues gab und immer ihre Hilfe zusicherten.

Bobs Eltern waren vollkommen am Ende. Peters Eltern nervten ihn seit Tagen damit, dass er sich endlich wieder um die Schule kümmern sollte, obwohl es letztendlich egal war, weil er die Prüfungen ohnehin verpasst hatte.

„Peter?“ Justus setzte sich neben ihn und musterte ihn vorsichtig.

Peter erwiderte den Blick kraftlos. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte und vollkommen ratlos. „Ich vermisse Bob“, sagte er leise.

Justus lächelte traurig. „Das tue ich auch.“

Peter wischte sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht, aber das half nicht seine Tränen zu verbergen. „Warum glaubt uns niemand, dass er nicht weg gelaufen ist?“

„Weil wir immer noch nur unwissende Schüler sind.“ Niemals zuvor hatte es Justus oder Peter so sehr frustriert, dass es so viele Menschen gab, die sie nicht ernst nahmen. Sie hatten es in vielen ihrer Fälle doch sogar ausgenutzt.

Peter schnaubte frustriert.

„Ich habe in den letzten Tagen die Prüfungen nachgeholt“, berichtete Justus leise. „Und ich beginne im Herbst mit dem Jurastudium. Und Cotta hat mir geholfen, dass ich eine Stelle als studentische Hilfskraft bei der Staatsanwaltschaft bekomme. Und vorher schon ein Praktikum dort machen kann.“ Er seufzte. „Zumindest etwas, wozu unsere Erfahrung der letzten Jahre nützlich ist.“

„W-was?“ Peter sah ihn verdattert an. „Aber … was ist mit Bob?“

„Wir werden ganz sicher nicht aufhören, nach Bob zu suchen!“, stellte Justus sanft fest. „Aber so, wie es im Moment ist, kommen wir nicht weiter!“ Justus biss sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Allein können wir nichts ausrichten und wir haben im Moment niemanden, der uns helfen würde! Also müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass wir an Leute ran kommen, die uns helfen können!“

Peter blinzelte verwirrt. „Wie bitte?“

„Ich habe mir die Stundenpläne für das Studium angesehen. Wenn ich mich richtig rein hänge, dann kann ich den Bachelor in zwei und den Master in anderthalb Jahren machen. Und ich werde schon vorher für die Staatsanwaltschaft arbeiten. Von dort aus habe ich viel mehr Möglichkeiten die Suche nach Bob voran zu treiben, als jetzt!“, erklärte Justus leise seinen Plan.

„Glaubst du wirklich?“, fragte Peter zweifelnd.

Justus hob die Schultern. „Ich hoffe es. Ich werde ganz sicher nicht aufgeben, so lange wir nicht herausgefunden haben, was mit Bob passiert ist.“ Peter fuhr heftig zusammen bei dieser Formulierung, weil sie so viel Raum für düstere Spekulationen ließ. „Aber wir müssen uns bessere Voraussetzungen schaffen, als wir sie jetzt haben, um damit erfolgreich zu sein!“

Peter starrte Justus ratlos an. Er wusste, dass sein Freund Recht hatte. Sie konnten Skinny nicht lückenlos überwachen, so gern sie es auch wollten. Und sie wussten auch überhaupt nicht, ob Skinny noch wusste wo Bob war. Es war auch möglich, dass Skinny ihn einfach nur irgendwo in die Pampa geschickt hatte. Sie wussten gar nichts, abgesehen davon, dass Skinny tatsächlich irgendetwas mit all dem zu tun hatte.

„Ich kann das nicht“, murmelte Peter kraftlos.

„Ich weiß.“ Justus lächelte nachsichtig.

„Ich schaffe es doch kaum, mich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als auf diese verfluchten Gedanken darüber, was mit Bob passiert ist!“, sagte Peter verzweifelt. „Ich habe … Ich kann das einfach nicht!“

„Du musst deinen Abschluss machen, Peter!“, stellte Justus sanft fest.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe unentschuldigt zu den Prüfungen gefehlt. Und selbst wenn ich sie wiederholen dürfte … Ich falle da doch durch!“

Justus seufzte. „Deine Eltern und ich haben das mit dem Rektor geklärt!“

„Was?“ Peter sah ihn entgeistert an.

Justus lächelte. „Deine Eltern machen sich Sorgen um dich.“

Peter schnaubte. „Nein. Sie machen sich Sorgen darum, dass ich mein Leben vergeude. - Sie verstehen es nicht!“

„Sie können es nicht verstehen“, sagte Justus leise mit seltsam schwacher Stimme. „Es ist nicht ihr bester Freund, der verschwunden ist. Und sie wissen nicht, wie viel mehr Bob dir noch bedeutet! Wir können von niemandem verlangen, dass sie unseren Schmerz verstehen, Peter!“

Peter schluckte schwer, als er die Tränen in Justus Augen sah. „Und trotzdem machst du gemeinsame Sache mit ihnen!“

Justus seufzte. „Du brauchst deinen Abschluss. Und ich brauche deine Hilfe. Allein finde ich Bob nie, aber du kannst mir nicht helfen, wenn du nicht mehr in der Lage bist dein Leben selbst zu bestreiten!“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe die Prüfungen verpasst“, erinnerte er Justus.

„Wie gesagt, wir haben das mit dem Rektor geklärt“, stellte Justus fest. „Du kannst das Jahr wiederholen und es hat keine negativen Auswirkungen, dass du nicht zu den Prüfungen gegangen bist. Du kannst sie in einem Jahr nachholen und deinen Abschluss machen!“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann“, murmelte Peter. „Ob ich mich auf den Unterricht oder die Prüfung konzentriert kann.“

„Ich helfe dir“, versprach Justus. „Mir fällt das auch schwer mich im Moment zu konzentrieren. Es hat geholfen, dass ich Texte nur ein Mal lesen muss, um ihren Inhalt immer abrufen zu können.“

„Ja, das ist ein echter Vorteil. War es schon immer“, erwiderte Peter.

„Ich werde dir beim Lernen helfen“, wiederholte Justus. „Und jede Minute, die wir nicht fürs Lernen brauchen, suchen wir weiter nach Bob. Wir bringen dich schon irgendwie durch die Prüfungen.“

„Und dann?“, fragte Peter schwach.

„Keine Ahnung.“ Justus seufzte tief. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich habe mich in meinem Leben noch nie so ratlos gefühlt. Ich wünsche mir so verzweifelt, dass wir einfach dahin zurückkehren könnten, wo wir vor drei Monaten waren!“

Peter lächelte traurig. „Ja.“

„Wir finden heraus, was mit Bob passiert ist!“, versprach Justus.

Peter fuhr erneut heftig zusammen. Dann sprang er aufgebracht auf. „Hör auf das so zu sagen!“, rief er wütend. „Das … Du klingst, als würdest du glauben …“

„Nein, das tue ich nicht!“, unterbrach Justus ihn betroffen.

„Wir werden Bob finden!“ Peter versagte die Stimme, als seine Knie nachgaben und er ein Schluchzen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Justus zog Peter zurück zu sich auf das Sofa und in seine Arme. „Aber wir wissen es nicht, Peter!“, stellte er leise fest. „Glaub mir, ich will nichts mehr, als dass Bob wieder bei uns ist. Aber im Moment wissen wir überhaupt nichts!“

Peter konnte weder die Tränen noch das Schluchzen zurückhalten. Die Sorge um Bob und die Sehnsucht nach ihm zerrissen ihn. Er war so unglaublich verzweifelt und es gab einfach nichts, was ihm dabei helfen konnte.

„Ich gehe zur Polizei!“, entschied Peter, als er wieder in der Lage war zu sprechen.

„Was?“ Justus klang, als hätte Peter ihn aus tief versunkenen Gedanken gerissen.

„Ich werde zur Polizeiakademie gehen, wenn ich den Abschluss habe“, wiederholte Peter. „Das würde uns noch ein paar Türen mehr öffnen.“ Er schloss die Augen. „Du hast Recht, wir müssen uns irgendwie die Hilfe holen, die wir brauchen.“

Justus Hände strichen unstet über Peters Rücken. „Das wäre nicht schlecht.“

Peter atmete tief durch. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er das wirklich konnte. Aber er würde alles tun, was nötig war, um Bob zu finden.

Justus starrte missmutig auf einen Punkt an der Wand auf der anderen Seite des Raums. Ihr Plan hätte nicht spektakulärer scheitern können, als es geschehen war und es ärgerte ihn über alle Maßen, dass er und Peter sich nun in auf einer Polizeiwache in LA wiederfanden.

Vor zwei Wochen noch hatten sie Pläne gemacht, wie sie ihre Suche nach Bob langfristig unterstützen konnten. Aber die Ungewissheit nagt so sehr an ihnen und weder Peter noch er wollten diese Ohnmacht akzeptieren, nichts tun zu können.

Also hatten sie entschieden, es doch zu wagen.

Skinny mochte in ein Haus gezogen sein, in dem rund um die Uhr ein Pförtner in der Lobby saß, aber das hieß ja nicht, dass man sich nicht doch hinein schleichen konnte. Von dem Mann in der Lobby hatten sie gewusst, nicht aber davon, dass es zusätzliche Sicherheitsleute gab.

Da es an dem Pförtner kein Vorbeikommen gab, so lange man nicht von einem Bewohner des Hauses erwartet wurde, hatten sie es über einen gut verborgenen Hintereingang probiert, der zu ihrer Überraschung (und nun zu ihrem großen Vorteil) nicht verschlossen gewesen war, weil irgendjemand aus dem Haus ein Kantholz zwischen Tür und Schwelle gelegt hatte.

Es hatte so ausgesehen, als wäre das Glück ihnen endlich einmal hold, bis sie dem Wachmann direkt in die Arme gelaufen waren, ehe sie auch nur die Treppe erreicht hatten. Der Mann hatte nicht mit sich reden lassen, hatte sie in das Foyer gezerrt und die Polizei verständigt. Der schlimmste Moment war gewesen, als Skinny kurz darauf das Haus betreten hatte. Der kurze Blick, den er ihnen zugeworfen hatte, war voller Häme und Spott gewesen, nachdem er ein kurzes Gespräch mit dem Pförtner geführt und dann im Aufzug verschwunden war.

Justus war der Meinung, dass es wirklich überzogen war, von den beiden Streifenpolizisten in ihrem Dienstwagen mit zur Wache genommen zu werden. Dank der offenen Tür waren sie nicht einmal widerrechtlich in das Haus eingedrungen. Es gab nichts, was man ihnen würde zur Last legen können, und das ganze Prozedere diente einzig und allein dazu, sie einzuschüchtern.

Unter anderen Umständen hätte Justus das Verhalten der Beamten verstehen können. Ein paar leichtsinnigen Teenagern einen Schrecken einzujagen, um sie davon abzuhalten, in Zukunft tatsächlich Gesetze zu brechen, zeigte bei vielen doch Wirkung. Und natürlich waren die Beamten sich in diesem Moment nicht bewusst, dass Peter und er nicht zu dieser Gruppe leichtsinninger Jugendlicher gehörten, aber das machte die Situation für Justus nicht weniger ärgerlich.

„Ihr steckt in großen Schwierigkeiten, Jungs“, stellte der Officer ernst fest, an den sie von den Streifenpolizisten übergeben worden waren und der sie in ein Büro geführt hatte.

Justus schnaubte. „Nicht wirklich. Die Tür stand offen und es war kein Schild angebracht, dass uns darauf hingewiesen hätte, man dürfe das Haus als Besucher nur über den Vordereingang betreten.“

Der Officer musterte ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Und was wolltet ihr diesem Haus, junger Mann?“

„Ein Bekannter von uns ist vor kurzem dort eingezogen und wir wollten ihm einen Überraschungsbesuch abstatten“, antwortete Justus gelassen.

„Ausgerechnet durch die Hintertür?“

Justus hob die Schultern. „Wir mussten in der nächsten Parallelstraße parken, weil wir vorn keinen Platz gefunden haben. Wir haben die offene Tür auf dem Weg zum Vordereingang gesehen und uns gedacht, wir könnten uns einen Weg sparen. Kann ja keiner ahnen, dass das gleich Wachmänner auf den Plan ruft!“

Der Officer öffnete den Mund, stockte aber als sein Blick zur offenen Tür des Büros glitt. „Mrs. Swanson“, sagte er überrascht. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen? - Das hier ist mit Sicherheit noch keine Angelegenheit, mit der sich die Staatsanwaltschaft befassen muss.“

Justus schluckte schwer und drehte sich halb zur Tür und sah zu der Staatsanwältin, die Cotta ihm vor nicht einmal drei Wochen vorgestellt hatte. Sie musterte ihn und Peter mit einem Blick, den Justus beim besten Willen nicht zu deuten wusste.

„Nichts desto trotz würde ich mit den beiden Herren gern ein Gespräch unter sechs Augen führen“, sagte Swanson, ohne den strengen Blick von Justus abzuwenden.

Justus sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie der Officer für einen Moment zwischen der Staatsanwältin und ihnen hin und her sah, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Wie Sie meinen.“

Einen Moment später fanden Justus und Peter sich allein mit der Staatsanwältin im Raum wieder. Sie schloss die Tür hinter dem Officer, lief zum Schreibtisch und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen dagegen. „Ich denke, eine Vorstellung wäre angebracht, Mr. Jonas.“

Justus seufzte. „Natürlich. - Mrs. Swanson, das ist mein Freund Peter Shaw. Peter, Staatsanwältin Rita Swanson, meine künftige Chefin.“ Er biss sich auf die Lippe. „Hoffentlich künftige Chefin“, fügte er nach einem Moment leise hinzu.

Swanson hob die Augenbrauen. „Wir werden sehen. - Es macht keinen guten Eindruck, wenn der Nachwuchs der Staatsanwaltschaft bei einem Einbruch erwischt wird.“

„Wir sind nirgends eingebrochen“, stellte Peter finster fest.

Justus nickte. „Wie ich dem Officer schon gesagt habe, die Tür stand offen und es gab nirgendwo einen Hinweis darauf, dass das Betreten des Hauses für Gäste nur über den Vordereingang gestattet ist.“

Swanson Miene blieb unbewegt. „Und wen wollten Sie so dringend besuchen?“

Justus wandte den Blick ab. Er wusste, dass Cotta sie über Bobs Verschwinden informiert hatte, und vermutete, dass sie sich mittlerweile sehr ausführlich darüber informiert hatte. Aber er war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass es im Moment darum ging, den Praktikumsplatz zu retten, den Cotta ihm besorgt hatte.

„Skinny Norris“, antwortete er deshalb nach nur kurzem Zögern wahrheitsgemäß.

„Der junge Mann, den Sie verdächtigen etwas mit dem Verschwinden Ihres Freundes zu tun zu haben“, stellte Swanson fest. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er Sie einfach bereitwillig empfangen hätte.“

„Wir verdächtigen ihn nicht, wir wissen es!“, fuhr Peter auf. „Er hat es zugegeben!“

„Und Mr. Norris leugnet, das jemals getan zu haben“, erwiderte Swanson unbewegt.

„Natürlich tut er das“, murmelte Peter. „Und er ist zu seinem Daddy zurück gekrochen, damit dessen Anwälte dafür sorgen können, dass niemand wagt es in Frage zu stellen!“

„Skinny Norris hat eine lange Geschichte, was Gesetzesbrüche angeht“, fuhr Justus deutlich ruhiger als sein Freund fort. „Und es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er speziell uns attackiert.“

„Oder Sie ihn“, erwiderte Swanson. „Keiner der Vorwürfe gegen Mr. Norris hat je auch nur zu einem Gerichtstermin geführt. - Und ich habe mir Ihr kleines Detektiv-Unternehmen in den letzten Wochen etwas genauer angesehen. Auch in Ihrer Vergangenheit gibt es einige fragwürdige Punkte. Der einzige Grund, warum das bisher kein Hindernis für ein Praktikum und später eine Anstellung bei uns war, ist der, dass diese Dinge ebenfalls nie rechtliche Konsequenzen nach sich gezogen haben.“

„Es ist bewiesen, dass Skinny Kontakt zu Bob hatte nach seinem Unfall und ihm falsche Informationen gegeben hat!“, erinnerte Justus finster. „Er hat es sogar bei der Polizei zugegeben, nachdem Mina ihre Aussage gemacht hat!“

„Ich habe die Akte sehr genau studiert, Mr. Jonas, Sie müssen mich nicht über ihren Inhalt belehren.“ Swanson musterte ihn noch immer vollkommen ausdruckslos. „Als Inspektor Cotta uns einander vorgestellt hat, da haben Sie mir gesagt, es sei schon seit langer Zeit Ihr Ziel gewesen, Jura zu studieren und Staatsanwalt zu werden.“

Justus nickte. „Das stimmt.“

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das noch glauben kann“, erwiderte Swanson. „Ich habe viel mehr das Gefühl, dass Sie nach Möglichkeiten suchen, Ihren privaten Feldzug gegen Mr. Norris voran zu treiben.“

„Ich habe mich an diversen führenden Universitäten des Landes für ein Jurastudium beworben, lange bevor Bob verschwunden ist!“ Justus atmete tief durch und erwiderte ihren Blick so ruhig es ihm möglich war. „Aber ich gebe gern zu, dass ich mich unter anderen Umständen nicht für die UCLA entschieden hätte und wohl auch nicht gleich zu Beginn des Studium nach einer Verbindung zur Staatsanwaltschaft gesucht hätte.“

Die Staatsanwältin musterte ihn für lange Zeit schweigend, bevor sie leicht ihren Kopf neigte. „Ich habe in den letzten Wochen sehr viel Zeit damit verbracht, alle Informationen, die das Verschwinden Ihres Freundes betreffen, sehr genau zu studieren. - Ich lege sehr viel Wert darauf zu achten, dass niemand in meinem Büro seine Postion ausnutzt, um private Streitigkeiten auszutragen. Solche in Verhalten würde all unsere Arbeit in Frage stellen. Und damit den Opfer, denen wir versuchen Gerechtigkeit zukommen zu lassen, schaden.“

Justus nickte. „Dessen bin ich mir bewusst.“

„Sind Sie das?“ Swanson hob die Augenbrauen. „Und dennoch erwecken Sie mit Ihren Handlungen den Eindruck, dass Sie sich um den Praktikumsplatz bei uns nur bemühen, um Mr. Norris weiterhin verfolgen zu können.“

„Niemand tut etwas um Bob zu helfen!“, warf Peter ein. „Wir müssten gar nicht…“

Swanson unterbrach ihn: „Es gibt keine rechtliche Grundlage dafür, etwas zu tun, Mr. Shaw. Ihr Aussage bezügliche Mr. Norris Geständnis reicht einfach nicht. - Was nicht heißt, dass ich Ihnen nicht glaube.“

Justus straffte die Schultern. Das erste Mal seit Swanson den Raum betreten hatte, keimte Hoffnung ihm auf, dass sie ihm doch nicht sagen würde, dass er seinen Praktikumsplatz vergessen konnte. Swanson war die erste neben Cotta, die von Seiten der Strafverfolgungsbehörden tatsächlich einräumte, ihnen zu glauben.

„Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass niemand von Ihnen verlangen kann, Ihre Suche einzustellen. Aber wenn Sie auf die Hilfe der Staatsanwaltschaft hoffen wollen, dann müssen Sie anfangen, sich strickt an die legalen Wege zu halten“, fuhr Swanson fort.

Peter schnaubte. „Das hat uns bis jetzt nicht sehr weit gebracht.“

Justus versetzte ihm einen Hiebe mit dem Ellenbogen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen und Swanson richtete ihren Blick skeptisch auf ihn. „Der Weg, dem Sie bisher gefolgt sind, hat Sie auch nicht weiter gebracht, Mr. Shaw!“

„Was schlagen Sie vor?“, wollte Justus vorsichtig wissen.

Die Staatsanwältin sah ihn ernst an. „Nach allem, was ich in den letzten Wochen über Sie in Erfahrung bringen konnte, denke ich, dass Sie eine gute Ergänzung für mein Team werden könnten. Aber nur dann, wenn Sie beide anfangen, diese semi-legalen Machenschaften einzustellen!“

Justus sah zu Peter, der die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und an Swanson vorbei starrte. Er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, was er sagen sollte und sein Freund war ihm keine Hilfe.

„Ich bin bereit Ihnen jede Unterstützung bei der Suche nach Ihrem Freund, die ich legal bieten kann, entgegen kommen zu lassen“, fuhr Swanson fort. „Unter der Bedingung, dass Ihr Verhalten in der Zukunft weder mich noch die Staatsanwaltschaft im Allgemeinen in ein schlechtes Licht rücken wird. - Das bedeutet, dass es keine weiteren Versuche von Ihnen geben wird, in Mr. Norris Wohnung einzudringen!“

Justus nickte eilig. Es war ohnehin von Anfang an eine dumme Idee gewesen, und sie hatten es auch beide gewusst. Selbst wenn sie irgendwie in die Wohnung gelangt wären, wäre die Chance verschwindet gering, dort noch etwas über Bob zu finden. Was immer Skinny mit Bob getan hatte, er war sicherlich klug genug, alle verräterischen Spuren zu verwischen. Aber das hieß ja nicht, dass sich dort nicht etwas anderes finden ließ, mit dem sie ihn hätten unter Druck setzen können.

Aber Peter richtete seinen finsteren Blick nun doch auf die Staatsanwältin. „Und wie sähe die Unterstützung aus, von der Sie sprechen?“

Swanson lachte leise. „Ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass ich sehr viel bessere und weitreichendere Kontakte habe, als ein Inspektor aus einer Kleinstadt.“ Aber dann wurde sie wieder sehr ernst. „Aber Sie müssen sich beide darüber klar werden, dass es mittlerweile kaum mehr eine Chance für eine schnelle Lösung gibt. Was immer mit Ihrem Freund geschehen ist, es wird die Arbeit von Wochen oder Monaten sein, das herauszufinden, nicht von Tagen.“


	5. Kapitel 4 - Gefunden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mir ist erst mit Folge 204 aufgefallen, dass ja die Cousine in Seattle, zu der die Andrews hier auch gefahren sind, auch Mary heißt. ^^“ Aber mal angenommen, dass ist eine Cousine väterlicherseits und Mary ist ja nun kein besonders seltener Name, dann kann auch Bobs Mutter Mary heißen. Ich benenne sie zumindest nicht um.

Peter sah nach rechts und nach links den Gang hinunter, bevor er sich vor die Tür kniete und sich das Schloss vornahm. Er wusste, dass er seinen Job und wahrscheinlich noch mehr aufs Spiel setzte, wenn er in Skinnys Wohnung einbrach, aber seine Geduld war einfach am Ende. Sieben Jahre hatte er versucht sich an die legalen Wege zu halten, um Bob zu finden. Aber das konnte er nicht mehr. Er war so unendlich verzweifelt.

Peter hatte tatsächlich seinen Abschluss nachgeholt, wie er es Justus versprochen hatte. Und dann war er direkt zur Polizeischule gegangen. Er hatte sich so sehr in die Ausbildung geschmissen, dass er zum Schluss sogar als Jahrgangsbester abgeschlossen hatte, obwohl das für ihn keinerlei Bedeutung gehabt hatte. Mittlerweile arbeitete er seit drei Jahren beim LAPD und er hatte jede nur erdenkliche Möglichkeit ausgeschöpft, die er dort erhalten hatte, um die Suche nach Bob voran zu treiben.

Justus, der mittlerweile tatsächlich bei der Staatsanwaltschaft arbeitete, hatte das gleiche getan und war dabei genauso erfolglos wie Peter gewesen. Sie waren beide frustriert darüber. Aber sie waren auch beide die Einzigen, die die Suche noch nicht aufgegeben hatten. Selbst Bobs Eltern waren an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem sie versuchten damit klar zu kommen, dass sie ihren Sohn nicht wiedersehen würden.

„Ha!“ Peter konnte sich den kleinen Ausruf des Triumphs nicht verkneifen, als das Türschloss aufsprang.

Es war das zweite Mal, dass Peter versuchte in die Wohnung einzubrechen, in die Skinny damals umgezogen war. Es war nicht leicht, überhaupt ungesehen in das Haus zu kommen, was Justus und er schon einige Wochen nach Skinnys Umzug schmerzhaft gelernt hatten. Skinny war in eines dieser teuren Apartmenthäuser gezogen, in denen rund um die Uhr in der Eingangshalle ein Pförtner saß und jeden Besuch ankündigte, der das Haus unten betrat.

Jeffrey hatte an diesem Tag den Pförtner für ihn abgelenkt, damit Peter unbemerkt in das Haus kam. Sie hatten nicht wirklich einen Plan gehabt, als sie vor einigen Stunden hier her gekommen waren, denn es galt ja nicht nur den Pförtner abzulenken, sondern auch sich an den Wachmännern vorbei zu schleichen. Aber ein Mal in dieser ganzen verfluchten Miesere schien das Glück Peter hold zu sein, als ein anderer Bewohner des Hauses mit einer größeren Gruppe an Bekannten das Haus betreten hatte und es Peter gelungen war, sich unbemerkt unter sie zu mischen, bis sie den Aufzug betreten hatten. Skinny schien der Pförtner in der Eingangshalle sicher genug zu sein, um kein Sicherheitsschloss an der Tür anzubringen.

Peter trat in die Wohnung und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er wollte nicht das Risiko eingehen von einem Nachbarn entdeckt zu werden. Skinny würde noch für Stunden auf der Arbeit sein und so lange konnte Peter sich ungestört in der Wohnung umsehen. Er hatte keine große Hoffnung, tatsächlich etwas zu finden, dass ihn direkt zu Bob führen würde. Aber Justus und er waren sich sicher, dass Skinny Dreck am Stecken hatte und wenn Peter Beweise dafür fand, dann konnte er Skinny damit vielleicht dazu bringen, ihnen zu erzählen, was er damals mit Bob getan hatte.

Peter sah sich im Flur um. Die Einrichtung war schon hier edel und teuer, nur ein Beweis dafür, dass Skinny in irgendetwas illegales verwickelt sein musste. Den Umzug in diese Wohnung hatte Skinny von seinem Vater finanziert bekommen und auch die Ausbildung und die Arbeitsstelle bei der Bank, hatte Skinnys Vater ihm besorgt. Aber dort verdiente Skinny trotzdem nicht genug, um sich diese Wohnung und diese teure Ausstattung und den restlichen Luxus zu leisten, in dem er lebte.

Vom Flur aus gingen fünf Türen ab. Zwei nach links, zwei nach rechts und eine direkt gegenüber der Eingangstür am anderen Ende des Flurs. Peter öffnete die Türen nacheinander und fand ein riesiges Bad, einen Abstellraum, eine große Küche, ein teuer eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer und ein überraschend karg eingerichtetes Schlafzimmer. Nach einem prüfenden Blick durch das Schlafzimmer – ein großes Bett, ein Kleiderschrank mit Spiegeltüren und eine Kommode neben dem Bett – entschied Peter, sich zunächst dem Wohnzimmer zu widmen.

Irgendetwas irritierte Peter, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, aber er kam nicht darauf, was es war, das dieses Gefühl auslöste. Das Zimmer war in zwei Gebiete unterteilt. Links von der Tür war der größte Teil des Zimmers als Wohnbereich eingerichtet, mit einem großen Sofa – eher eine Liegewiese als ein Sofa – einem Flachbildfernseher, einer Stereoanlage, zwei Heimtrainern und einem gut gefüllten Bücherregal (Peter hatte nicht erwartet, dass Skinny lesen würde). Rechts vor der Tür, abgeteilt vom Rest des Raums durch ein zweites Regal, befand sich ein Arbeitsbereich. Schreibtisch, Computer, Aktenordner, ein Stapel Briefe.

Peter ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor Skinnys Schreibtisch sinken. Sein Blick glitt über die Papiere auf dem Schreibtisch, den Bildschirm, die Ordner in dem Regal neben dem Schreibtisch. Das war eine Menge, das er durchsehen musste und vielleicht zu viel für die Stunden, die er hatte. Peter musste irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt finden, Skinnys Steuerunterlagen und Versicherungspapiere würden ihm nicht weiter helfen. Aber es war deutlich ordentlicher in dieser Wohnung, als Peter erwartet hatte. Schon frühere Fälle hatten sie manchmal in Skinnys alte Wohnungen geführt und damals war es immer unordentlich und nicht selten auch schmudelig gewesen.

Peter sah sich mit gerunzelter Stirn in dem Zimmer um. Was war es nur, dass ihn dermaßen hier irritierte? Auf den ersten Blick war absolut nichts Ungewöhnliches zu entdecken. Aber dann blieb Peters Blick an der Tür hängen. Er sprang auf, als er erkannte, was ihn störte. Im Flur waren zwischen der Tür zum Schlafzimmer und der zum Wohnzimmer bestimmt drei Meter Abstand, aber hier in diesem Raum war nur ein halber Meter zwischen Tür und Wand, gerade genug um ein Regal hinter der Tür unterzubringen. Und auch im Schlafzimmer war zwischen Tür und Wand zum Wohnzimmer nicht viel mehr Platz.

Peter runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. Er sprang auf und klopfte gegen die Wand zum Schlafzimmer hin, doch von dieser Seite aus war sie massiv. Peter eilte ins Schlafzimmer und begann triumphierend zu grinsen, als er das hohle Echo auf sein Klopfen vernahm. Es war die Wand, an der Mittig der Kleiderschrank stand. Links und rechts des Schrankes war je noch etwa ein Meter Platz. Der deckenhohe Schrank verbarg gut, dass die Wand dahinter gar nicht dorthin gehörte.

Als Peter die Wand untersuchte, musste er zugeben, dass Skinny hier ganze Arbeit geleistet hatte. Wenn man es nicht wusste oder nicht in der Lage war die Anzeichen zu erkennen, dann war sie wirklich schwer zu entdecken. Peter hatte ein geübtes Auge für geheime Räume und zu dicke Wände, zu oft war das in ihren Fällen des Rätsels Lösung gewesen. Und Peter war froh darum, weil er sonst sicherlich nicht so schnell darauf gestoßen wäre.

Peter untersuchte sorgfältig die beiden Stücke der Wand, die frei waren. Es musste eine Tür in den geheimen Raum dahinter geben. Oberflächlich war an der Wand nichts zu erkennen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis Peter rechts in der Ecke zur anderen Wand an der Fußleiste einen Riegel entdeckte. Grinsend hockte Peter sich hin, schob den Riegel auf und zog die Tür vorsichtig auf.

Es war dunkel im Raum dahinter. Die Tür war schmal und es fiel kaum Licht hindurch. Peter suchte die Taschenlampe aus seinem Rucksack. Als er in den Raum trat, erwartete er entweder irgendwelche illegalen Dinge (Drogen würde er Skinny am ehesten zutrauen) oder Dokumente über verbotene Geschäfte. Stattdessen erstarrte Peter und ihm wäre fast die Taschenlampe aus der Hand gefallen.

Peter musste zwei Mal hinsehen, um Bob zu erkennen, der zusammen gekauert am anderen Ende des kleinen, dunklen Raums hockte und ihn aus großen, ängstlichen Augen anstarrte.

Peter starrte zurück.

Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit Bob hier zu finden. Für einen Moment durchfuhr ihn unendliche Erleichterung. So oft hatten ihm die Leute immer wieder versucht einzureden, dass es kaum noch eine Chance gab, dass Bob lebte. Und nun saß Bob vor ihm, sehr lebendig, aber dafür unglaublich verängstigt.

„Bob“, murmelte Peter ungläubig.

Aber Bob reagierte nicht auf ihn. Peter runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, seine Gedanken wieder in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken. Er hatte Bob gefunden. Sein Freund lebte. Er musste die ganze Zeit hier gewesen sein. Wieso nur war Peter nicht schon vor Jahren in diese Wohnung eingebrochen? Dann hätte er ihn längst gefunden.

Bob reagierte nicht auf ihn, vielleicht erkannte er ihn nicht einmal. Wie groß waren die Chancen, dass er sich vielleicht niemals erinnert hatte?

Peter machte einen Schritt auf Bob zu, aber das brachte den dazu zusammen zu fahren und sich noch weiter in die Ecke zu drängen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Bob Angst vor ihm hatte. Peter schloss die Augen und verfluchte Skinny im Stillen. Was hatte er ihm nur eingeredet und wie hatte er ihn über die ganzen Jahre hier in der Wohnung gehalten? Warum hatte Bob nie versucht, zu entkommen? Denn wenn er es versucht hätte, hätte es mit Sicherheit irgendjemand bemerkt.

Peter wich zurück bis er wieder in der Tür zu dem geheimen Raum stand, um Bob ein wenig mehr Platz zu geben. Er zog sein Handy aus der Tasche und wählte Justus' Nummer. Es kam ihm unendlich lange vor, bis nach dem dritten Läuten am anderen Ende das „Jonas!“ erklang.

„Just, hier ist Peter“, meldete er sich hastig. „Ich bin bei Skinny in der Wohnung und … Bob ist hier.“

„Du bist … was?“

Peter hörte bei Justus etwas klappern. „Ich habe Bob gefunden“, wiederholte er. „Er sitzt vollkommen verängstigt in einem geheimen Raum in Skinnys Wohnung.“

Einen Moment schwieg Justus. „Und wie kommst du in Skinnys Wohnung?“, wollte er wissen.

„Na rate mal.“ Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe mein Dietrich-Set entstaubt. Ich … ich hab's nicht mehr ausgehalten!“

Justus seufzte. „Und Bob ist wirklich da?“

„Ja.“ Peter atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß nicht, ob er mich erkennt. Er hat Angst vor mir, dass ist alles was ich sagen kann.“

„Geh raus aus der Wohnung“, verlangte Justus.

„Was?“, fragte Peter ungläubig nach.

„Du sollst die Wohnung verlassen!“, wiederholte Justus entschieden. „Ich besorge einen Durchsuchungsbefehl und du holst deine Kollegen und überlässt ihnen die Arbeit.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Bob allein lassen kann!“

Justus seufzte und schwieg einen Moment. „Du solltest trotzdem aus der Wohnung raus“, entschied er dann. „Ich will, dass niemand die Beweise gegen Skinny anfechten kann! Ich will Skinny für den Rest seines Lebens hinter Gittern sehen!“

Peter schloss die Augen. „Ganz deiner Meinung“, stimmte er zu. Er atmete tief durch und warf Bob noch einen Blick zu, bevor er tatsächlich kehrt machte und die Wohnung verließ. Aber er ließ die Wohnungstür offen und lauschte auf jedes Geräusch aus dem Inneren.

„So ein verfluchter Mist!“, rief Justus aufgewühlt.

Peter brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zu Stande. „Ja, genau so fühle ich mich auch. Warum sind wir nicht schon vor sieben Jahren in diese scheiß Wohnung eingebrochen?“

„Keine Ahnung“, erwiderte Justus, obwohl er derjenige gewesen war, der Peter in abendfüllenden Diskussionen erklärt hatte, dass sie auf das System vertrauen sollten. Und dass Skinny wohl vorsichtig genug sein würde, Anhaltspunkte auf Bobs Verbleib nicht in seiner Wohnung aufzubewahren. „Ich komme zu dir, sobald ich den Durchsuchungsbefehl habe. Ich weiß auch schon, in wessen Hand ich diesen Fall lege.“

„In Ordnung. Ich ruf Dave an und ordere die Spurensicherung her. Bis gleich.“ Peter legte auf, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, und wählte die Nummer seines Partners beim LAPD.

„Parker“, meldete Dave sich mit abwesender Stimme.

„Hey Dave“, erwiderte Peter.

David Parker war seit zwanzig Jahren beim LAPD und ein Polizist, mit dem sich niemand anlegen wollte. Peter hatte in den letzten beiden Jahren, in denen er mit ihm zusammen hatte arbeiten dürfen, eine Menge von ihm gelernt.

„Peter!“ Dave lachte. „Du hast Urlaub. Was willst du also von mir? Solltest du nicht irgendwo am Strand liegen oder surfen?“

Peter schloss die Augen. Spätestens wenn die Spurensicherung hier durch war und Dave Feierabend hatte, würde Peter eine gewaltige Standpauke von seinem Freund erwarten. „Mein Urlaub ist gestrichen. Schnapp‘ dir die Spurensicherung und komme zur Wohnung von Skinny Norris. Justus taucht hier gleich mit dem Durchsuchungsbefehl auf.“

„Und auf welcher Grundlage wollt ihr dieses Mal an so einen Wisch kommen?“, wollte Dave wissen. „Ihr habt das schon so oft versucht. Komm schon, Peter, hast du deinen Urlaub wirklich schon wieder damit verschwendet Skinny Norris zu beschatten?“

„Nein. Also, nicht nur“, gab Peter zu. „Ich … bin auch in seine Wohnung eingebrochen.“

„Du bist was?“, fragte Dave entsetzt.

Peter seufzte. „Ich bin hier eingebrochen. Und dann habe ich Bob in der Wohnung gefunden!“

Dave schwieg.

„Kommst du nun her? Ich hätte es wirklich gern, wenn du die Untersuchung hier leitest!“, stellte Peter fest.

„Du bekommst eine Menge Ärger, dass ist dir doch klar, oder?“, fragte Dave.

Peter schloss die Augen. „Ja“, knurrte er ungeduldig. „Aber das ist mir wirklich egal, weißt du? Ich habe Bob gefunden!“

„Ich bin ja schon unterwegs!“, erwiderte Dave ruhig. „Aber ich werde mich aus dem Fall raus halten. Ich glaube nicht, dass du und Justus dem Verteidiger noch mehr Material geben wollen, als deinen Einbruch da. Es gibt eine Menge anderer fähige Leute hier, die Norris ins Gefängnis bringen können.“

Peter zog die Augenbrauen zusammen, nickte aber. „Ja, du hast vermutlich Recht.“

„Natürlich habe ich Recht“, entgegnete Dave. „Bist du noch in der Wohnung?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Justus hat mich raus geschickt.“

„Hast du was angefasst?“, wollte Dave wissen.

Peter seufzte. „Die Türklinken, den Schreibtischstuhl, die geheime Tür im Schlafzimmer“, zählte er. „Und nein, ich habe keine Handschuhe getragen.“

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass du irgendwann Unsinn machst!“, stellte Dave verärgert fest.

„Das war kein Unsinn!“, rief Peter aufgebracht. „Ich habe Bob gefunden! Nach sieben beschissenen Jahren, in denen wir keine Ahnung hatten, wo er ist. Und er war die ganze Zeit in der Wohnung von diesem Mistkerl!“

„Ist gut, beruhige dich, Peter!“, ermahnte Dave ihn geduldig. „Ich kann dich verstehen, okay? Tu nur nicht noch mehr Dinge, die dich in Schwierigkeiten bringen!“

„Ja, schon gut. Ich stehe vor der Wohnung und warte da. Wie lange brauchst du? Und kannst du bitte einen Krankenwagen her schicken?“, bat Peter.

„Ist Bob verletzt?“, fragte Dave.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Ich hab nichts gesehen. Aber es ist dunkel in der verdammten Kammer und Bob hat verängstigt in der Ecke gehockt. Ich konnte nicht wirklich viel sehen. Aber … nach sieben Jahren eingesperrt in so einer Kammer …“

„Schon klar. … Wie geht es dir?“, wollte Dave wissen.

Peter schwieg eine Weile. Er starrte nachdenklich in den Flur von Skinnys Wohnung. „Keine Ahnung“, gab er schließlich zu. „Ich glaube, ich habe noch gar nicht richtig kapiert, dass ich Bob wirklich gefunden habe. Das … Irgendwie ist das unwirklich.“

„Du bleibst vor der Tür!“, verlangte Dave.

„Ja doch“, erwiderte Peter ein wenig genervt. „Ich habe es verstanden.“

„In Ordnung. Ich muss auflegen. Aber ich bin in fünf Minuten bei dir!“, erwiderte Dave. Dann war die Verbindung unterbrochen.

Peter ließ die Hand mit dem Handy sinken.

Hatte er wirklich Bob gefunden? Wie lange war Bob hier gewesen?

Peter und Justus hatten damals den ganzen Umzug beobachtet. Es wäre ihnen aufgefallen, wenn Skinny Bob von der einen in die andere Wohnung gebracht hätte. Wann war Bob in diese Wohnung gekommen? Und wie hatte Skinny ihn an dem Pförtner vorbei bringen können, ohne dass diesem auffiel, dass da ein Besucher das Haus nicht auch wieder verließ? Wo war Bob vorher gewesen? Was hatte Skinny in all den Jahren mit Bob getan?

Wirre Gedanken und Fragen schwirrten Peter durch den Kopf. Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Peter wusste, dass er irgendwie zur Ruhe kommen musste. Über ihn würde ein Sturm herein brechen sobald seine Kollegen hier eintrafen. Er würde Ärger mit seinem Vorgesetzten bekommen und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit vorläufig suspendiert werden. Und er war ein Zeuge in diesem Fall. Er würde die ganzen letzten sieben Jahre wiedergeben müssen.

Peter lehnte sich gegen die Wand gegenüber der Tür zu Skinnys Wohnung und ließ sich daran zu Boden gleiten. Von einem Moment auf den nächsten war Peter von der Erkenntnis überwältigt, dass er Bob tatsächlich gefunden hatte. Er konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, ob er noch wirklich daran geglaubt hatte, Bob lebend zu finden.

Natürlich hatte er diesen Gedanken niemals zugelassen. Er hatte ihn immer von sich geschoben, so weit wie es nur irgendwie möglich war. Aber ganz tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein und nach allem, was er über verschwundene und entführte Personen in seiner Ausbildung erfahren hatte, war der Gedanke doch irgendwo da gewesen.

Bob lebte.

Peter fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Bob lebte, aber wie sah es in seinem Kopf aus? Er schien Peter gar nicht erkannt zu haben. Was würde geschehen, wenn Bob niemals seine Erinnerungen zurück erlangt hatte, sie niemals zurück erlangen würde? Was hatte Skinny Bob über all die Jahre eingeredet? Wie groß waren die Chancen, dass Bob zurück in das Leben konnte, aus dem er vor sieben Jahren gerissen worden war?

„Peter?“ Dave stand plötzlich neben ihm.

Peter sah zu ihm auf und erst da bemerkt er die Tränen in seinen Augen, die ihm den Blick verschleierten. „Hey“, murmelte Peter.

Dave musterte ihn besorgt. „Komme mit runter, Peter. Hier bist du sowieso nur im Weg!“

„Aber …“ Peter blinzelte die Tränen weg. Er sah in den Flur von Skinnys Wohnung. Bob war dort drin und alles in Peter sträubte sich dagegen von hier fort zu gehen und Bob wieder allein zu lassen. Es war schon eine Überwindung gewesen überhaupt die Wohnung zu verlassen und Bob damit dort drin allein zu lassen.

„Komm schon“, sagte Dave und zog Peter am Arm nach oben. „Jones und Hill kümmern sich hier um die Arbeit. Lass uns unten auf Justus warten, in Ordnung?“

„Ich kann Bob nicht allein lassen“, erwiderte Peter mit brechender Stimme.

„Dein Freund ist nicht allein“, erinnerte Dave ihn. „Lass uns gehen! Ich denke, Justus wird auch einen Haftbefehl dabei haben und du wirst wohl dabei sein wollen, wenn ich Norris verhafte!“

Peter blinzelte „Ja!“ Er ließ sich von Dave auf die Beine helfen. „Ich würde Skinny gern selbst festnehmen!“

Dave schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist schon ein Risiko dich überhaupt mitzunehmen! Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass du dich zusammen reißt, Peter! Du bist viel zu aufbrausend, wenn es um Skinny Norris geht!“

Dave hielt Peter an der Schulter fest, als er ihn zum Aufzug führte, und er ließ ihn erst los, als die Türen sich geschlossen hatten und die Kabine auf dem Weg nach unten war.

Peter sah ihn finster an. „Das ist ja wohl auch kein Wunder!“, stellte er abweisend fest.

„Du hast genug Schwierigkeiten, auch ohne dass du gegenüber Norris den Kopf verlierst!“, stellte Dave fest.

Peter starrte schweigend auf die Tür. Dave war der einzige Kollege, der Peters ganze Geschichte kannte. Dave hatte auch erlebt, wie leicht es Skinny fiel Peter zur Weißglut zu treiben. Peter wusste, dass Daves Sorge alles andere als unbegründet war.

Als sie im Foyer aus dem Aufzug traten, kam Justus in Begleitung einiger Polizisten auf sie zu. Während Peters Kollegen sich auf den Weg nach oben machten, blieb Justus bei Peter und Dave stehen.

Justus und Peter sahen sich für einen Moment einfach nur an. In ihnen beiden tobten widerstrebende Gefühle. Peter wusste, dass Justus genauso erleichtert war, wie er selbst, dass sie nun wenigstens wussten wo Bob war. Aber die Angst davor, was mit Bob geschehen war und wie es ihm jetzt ging, war so überwältigend.

Schließlich zog Justus Peter in seine Arme. „Wir bringen Skinny dafür ins Gefängnis! Und Bob wird wieder auf die Beine kommen, ganz sicher!“

„Du hast ihn nicht gesehen“, murmelte Peter kraftlos.

„Ich nehme an, dass du weißt, wo Norris sich im Moment aufhält, Peter?“, wollte Dave wissen.

Peter nickte.

„Ich habe einen Haftbefehl gegen ihn“, stellte Justus fest. „Und auch noch einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für sein Büro.“ Er seufzte. „Und den hab ich schon seit heute morgen.“

Peter trat einen Schritt von Justus fort. „Was?“

Justus lächelte gequält. „Wir sind nicht weiter gekommen, Skinny Bobs Entführung nachzuweisen. Also habe ich nach anderen Wegen gesucht, legal in Skinnys Wohnung zu kommen. Er lebt weit über dem, was er sich leisten könnte. Wo bekommt er das Geld dafür her? Ich habe in der Richtung ein bisschen ermittelt und ermitteln lassen. Und siehe da, es scheint so, als würde Skinny seine Kunden bei der Bank um ihre Ersparnisse betrügen. Erst einmal hat das für einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für sein Büro gereicht.“

„Warum hast du mir davon nichts erzählt?“, wollte Peter fassungslos wissen.

Justus hob die Schultern. „Es war ein Schuss ins Blaue. Wenn du mir nicht zuvorgekommen wärst, dann wären deine Kollegen jetzt in Skinny Büro und wir beide würden ihnen bei der Arbeit zusehen, denn ganz egal um welche Ermittlungen gegen Skinny es geht, wir beide sollten uns da raus halten.“ Justus sah nervös zu dem Krankenwagen, der in diesem Moment vor der Tür hielt. „Ist Bob verletzt?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Zumindest habe ich nichts gesehen. Aber ich dachte, sicher ist sicher.“ Der Notarzt und zwei Sanitäter eilten an ihnen vorbei.

„Und ganz egal, wie es Bob körperlich geht, er wird psychologische Betreuung brauchen. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass das Krankenhaus Bescheid weiß“, erklärte Dave. „Ich denke, wir sollten uns auf den Weg zu Norris machen.“

„Lass … lass uns warten, bis sie Bob raus gebracht haben“, bat Peter. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen dieses Gebäude zu verlassen, so lange Bob noch darin war. Ihn beherrschte die irrationale Angst, dass er Bob wieder verlieren würde, wenn er ihn zurück ließ.

Justus und Dave nickten.

„Ich werde hier für wohl suspendiert, was?“, fragte Peter unbehaglich.

„Vermutlich“, stimmte Dave ihm zu. „Der Chief wird nicht erfreut seit.“

„Wahrscheinlich sollte ich zu ihm gehen, gleich nachdem wir bei Skinny waren und ihm selbst berichten, was ich getan habe“, murmelte Peter. Er sah die ganze Zeit gebannt zum Aufzug. „Das wird meine Chancen, etwas besser davon zu kommen wohl ein wenig steigern.“

„Willst du überhaupt bei uns bleiben?“, fragte Dave.

Peter runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was?“

Dave seufzte. „Wir wissen doch beide, dass du nur wegen deiner Suche nach Bob zur Polizei gegangen bist. Willst du wirklich bei uns bleiben, jetzt da deine Suche beendet ist?“

Peter wandte verlegen den Blick ab. „Keine Ahnung“, gab er zu. „Ich weiß gerade gar nichts mehr.“ Er hatte in den letzten sieben Jahren sein ganzes Leben darauf ausgerichtet, Bob zu finden. Er wusste nicht, was er tun wollte. Im Moment hatte er noch gar nicht richtig verstanden, dass die Suche tatsächlich vorbei war.

„Was ist da los?“ Justus zeigte zu den beiden Sanitätern, die von der Treppe kamen, nach draußen eilten und gleich darauf mit der Trage aus dem Rettungswagen wieder herein kamen.

Dave hielt Justus und Peter an den Schultern fest. „Bleibt hier!“, verlangte er, als beide den Sanitätern hinter laufen wollten. „Sie wissen am besten, wie sie Bob helfen können!“

Peter presste die Zähne aufeinander, aber er blieb stehen. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Was würde er nur dafür geben, dass das alles niemals geschehen wäre. Peter verfluchte Skinny.

Als die Sanitäter wenige Minuten später die Trage aus dem Aufzug schoben und Bob darauf geschnallt lag, konnte Dave Peter nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er eilte zu den Sanitätern. „Was ist mit ihm passiert?“, wollte er aufgebracht wissen.

Der Notarzt hielt ihn zurück, während die Sanitäter Bob zum Krankenwagen schoben. „Sie sind der Mann, der ihn gefunden hat?“, wollte er wissen.

Peter nickte. „Ja. Aber da hat Bob noch verängstigt in der Ecke seiner Kammer gehockt!“

„Er heißt Bob?“, fragte der Notarzt.

Peter nickte. „Robert Andrews. Er … er war sieben Jahre lang verschwunden. Was ist passiert?“

Der Notarzt musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Mr Andrews … Als die beiden Beamten oben die Wohnung betreten haben, hatte Mr Andrews eine Schusswaffe. Sie war ungeladen, aber offenbar wusste er das nicht. Er hat versucht sich damit zu erschießen. Wir mussten ihm ein Beruhigungsmittel geben, damit er sich in seiner Panik nicht selbst verletzt!“

„Aber …“ Peter sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Sie sagen, er sei sieben Jahre verschwunden gewesen. Wissen Sie, ob er die ganze Zeit dort in dieser Wohnung war?“, wollte der Notarzt wissen.

Peter seufzte. „Vermutlich“, antwortete er leise. Er spürte Justus Hand auf seiner Schulter und war dankbar für den Halt, den diese Geste ihm gab.

„Es sah so aus, als hätte Mr Andrews Angst vor jedem, der ihm zu nahe gekommen ist und er ist vollkommen in Panik ausgebrochen, als wir ihm gesagt haben, dass wir ihn in ein Krankenhaus bringen würden“, erklärte der Notarzt. „Aber ich möchte keine haltlosen Vermutungen aufstellen.“

Peter schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken an das, was passiert sein könnte, zu vertreiben. „Können Sie mir einen Gefallen tun? Ich würde Bobs Eltern gern selbst sagen, dass wir ihn gefunden haben. Ich … ich sag ihnen dann auch, in welchem Krankenhaus er ist.“

Der Arzt zögerte einen Moment, nickte aber schließlich. „Das lässt sich einrichten. Ich werde den ermittelnden Beamten sagen, in welches Krankenhaus wir Mr Andrews gebracht haben.“

„Danke“, murmelte Peter.

Der Notarzt nickte und folgte den Sanitätern. Peter sah ihm nach, bis der Krankenwagen los fuhr. „Skinny sollte in seinem Büro sein“, stellte Peter leise fest. „Ich will diesen Mistkerl endlich da sehen, wo er hingehört. Er verdient es nicht, auch nur noch einen Moment länger auf freiem Fuß zu sein!“

„Ja, lass uns fahren“, stimmte Justus ihm tonlos zu.

Wenig später saßen Peter und Justus in Peters Wagen. Hinter ihnen folgte der Streifenwagen, in dem Dave zusammen mit zwei Streifenpolizisten saß. Peters Blick glitt immer wieder zum Rückspiegel um sich zu vergewissern, dass seine Kollegen auch wirklich noch hinter ihm waren.

„Wir fahren zusammen zu Bobs Eltern, wenn du bei deinem Chief warst“, sagte Justus leise.

„Ja.“ Peter nickte. Er wusste ohnehin nicht, ob er dazu in der Lage war mit Bobs Eltern zu sprechen. Peter kämpfte gegen das Zittern seiner Hände und gegen die düsteren Gedanken in seinem Kopf.

„Hey, Pete! Atme mal tief durch!“ Justus sah ihn besorgt von der Seite an. „Wir haben Bob gefunden. Der Spuk ist vorbei.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Du hast Bob nicht gesehen da oben in der Wohnung! Gar nichts ist vorbei. Der Alptraum fängt gerade erst an!“

Justus schwieg für einen Moment. Dann seufzte er. „Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht. Für uns beide fängt der Alptraum vermutlich gerade erst an. Aber für Bob ist er vorbei!“

Peter warf ihm einen kurzen, zweifelnden Blick zu, aber er sagte nichts weiter dazu. Sie schwiegen, bis sie vor der Bank hielten, in der Skinny arbeitete. Peter hielt in der Halteverbots-Zone direkt vor dem Eingang und der Streifenwagen mit seinen Kollegen direkt hinter ihm.

Gerade als Peter sein Auto verließ, kam Skinny aus dem Gebäude. Er lief lachend neben einer jungen Frau, doch als er Peters Blick begegnete, blieb ihm das Lachen im Hals stecken. Skinny sah von Peter zu Justus und zu dem Streifenwagen. Dann nahm er die Beine in die Hand.

Peter dachte gar nicht darüber nach, bevor er Skinny nach setzte. Er würde Skinny ganz sicher nicht entkommen lassen. Peter war schneller als Skinny, dennoch holte er ihn erst am Ende des Blocks ein. Peter bekam Skinny an der Schultern zu fassen und der Ruck brachte Skinny ins Stolpern. Peter packt ihn an den Armen und schob ihn gegen die Wand. Er hielt Skinnys Arme auf dem Rücken fest, während er ihn mit dem Gesicht voran gegen die Hauswand drückte.

„Du bist verhaftet, Skinny!“, stellte Peter wütend fest. Mit einer Hand zog er seine Handschellen hervor, die er nur aus reiner Gewohnheit bei sich trug, um sie Skinny anzulegen. „Du hast das Recht zu schweigen …“

„Was soll der Scheiß?“, rief Skinny, der sich verzweifelt in Peters Griff wand.

„Hab ich doch gesagt, du bist verhaftet!“, wiederholte Peter.

„Was hast du dir diesmal ausgedacht, um mich zu schikanieren?“, wollte Skinny grinsend wissen.

„Ich war in deiner Wohnung“, berichtete Peter, während er die Handschellen vielleicht ein wenig zu fest schloss. „Du hast dir ja sehr viel Mühe mit deiner kleinen geheimen Kammer gegeben. Aber ich habe kaum fünf Minuten gebraucht, um sie zu finden … und Bob darin zu entdecken. Du gehst dafür für den Rest deines Lebens in den Knast, Skinny!“

Einen Moment war Skinny überrascht, aber dann lachte er. „Du bluffst! Du durftest gar nicht in die Wohnung, Herr Polizist!“

„Ich weiß, ich werde Ärger dafür bekommen, dass ich bei dir eingebrochen bin. Aber du wirst sehr viel mehr Schwierigkeiten dafür bekommen, dass du Bob sieben Jahre lang gefangen gehalten hast!“, erwiderte Peter wütend.

Skinny drehte sich um und wich so weit an die Wand zurück, wie es ihm möglich war. „Du warst wirklich in meiner Wohnung?“, fragte Skinny und er sah für einen Moment wirklich besorgt aus.

Peter sah ihn nur finster an.

„Mein Anwalt wird alle Beweise in der Luft zerreißen, die ihr in meiner Wohnung findet!“, stellte Skinny überheblich fest. „Ihr könnt mir gar nichts! Stan war immer freiwillig bei mir. Ich habe ihn niemals eingesperrt!“

„Stan?“ Peter runzelte die Stirn.

„Das ist der Name auf den er jetzt hört, weißt du?“ Skinny lachte hämisch. „Und ich habe ihn niemals zu etwas gezwungen! Er wollte bei mir sein. Ich habe ihm mal gesagt, er sollte gehen. Und weißt du, was er da getan hat? Er hat sich vor mir auf die Knie geworfen und mich angefleht, ihn bei sich zu behalten!“

Peter ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Du verfluchter …“

„Peter!“ Dave riss ihn zurück und es war das einzige, was Skinny davor bewahrte, Bekanntschaft mit Peters Fäusten zu machen. „Reiß dich zusammen!“

Skinny lachte noch immer. „Schade! Ich hätte dich liebend gern wegen Körperverletzung angeklagt, Shaw!“

Dave zog Peter von Skinny fort, während die beiden Streifenpolizisten sich um Skinny kümmerten. Diesmal unterbrach Skinny den Vortrag über seine Rechte nicht und er ließ sich bereitwillig abführen. Aber sein hämischen Grinsen verschwand nicht.

„Was hatte ich dir gesagt?“, fuhr Dave Peter an. „Du solltest dich von ihm fern halten! Wolltest du ihn wirklich schlagen? Hast du nicht genug Probleme?“

„Skinny hat gesagt …“

„Er wollte dich provozieren!“, unterbrach Dave ihn kopfschüttelnd. „Und du fällst auch noch auf ihn rein!“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er sich das ausgedacht hat!“

Ihn durchfuhr kalte Angst. Was hatte Skinny Bob nur angetan?


	6. Kapitel 5 - Scherbenhaufen

„Kannst du fahren?“, fragte Peter müde, als er das Polizeirevier verließ. Das Gespräch mit seinem Vorgesetzten hatte ihn geschlaucht, obwohl es alles andere als unerwartet war.

Justus nickte. „Klar. War es sehr schlimm?“, wollte er wissen und ließ sich von Peter den Schlüssel geben.

„Nichts, was ich nicht erwartet hätte“, erwiderte Peter. Er ließ sich schwer in den Beifahrersitz sinken. „ _'Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht, Shaw?'_ “, ahmte er den Chief nach. „ _'Sie sind Polizist und haben sich an die Regeln zu halten. Sie haben sich von Ihrer persönlichen Fehde gegen Norris leiten lassen. Sie können sich sicher sein, dass das Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen wird! Sie sind bis auf weiteres suspendiert und wenn die Ergebnisse dieser Ermittlung vor dem Gericht nicht anerkannt werden, dann ist das ganz allein Ihre Schuld!'_ “

„Der scheint ja ziemlich wütend auf dich zu sein“, stellte Justus zweifelnd fest.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Ist doch egal. Bob ist wieder da. Wenn ich entlassen werde, muss ich mir eben was anderes suchen!“ Er sah mit gerunzelter Stirn aus dem Fenster. „Und Dave hat Recht. Ich weiß noch gar nicht, ob ich überhaupt da bleiben will.“

„Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen der Beweise“, sagte Justus sanft. „Skinnys Anwalt wird zwar auf jeden Fall versuchen, sie ausschließen zu lassen, aber die Chancen darauf sind gleich null. Er kann nicht weg diskutieren, dass Bob in der Wohnung eingesperrt war und deine Fingerabdrücke sind auf allem, was du angefasst hast.“

„Wer hat den Fall übernommen bei dir im Büro?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Swanson“, antwortete Justus mit einem breiten Grinsen.

Peter sah ihn überrascht an. „Was? Wollte die nicht nächsten Monat in Ruhestand gehen?“

Staatsanwältin Rita Swanson war berüchtigt. Sie war eine harte Staatsanwältin, die unter ihren Kollegen bei der Verteidigung gefürchtet war. Sie war bekannt dafür, ihre Fälle erst dann vor Gericht zu bringen, wenn an den Beweisen nichts mehr zu rütteln war. Sie hatte eine Art mit den Menschen zu reden ohne dabei unhöflich oder bedrängend zu wirken, die trotzdem die Wahrheit aus den Menschen heraus drängte.

„Sie hat entschieden diesen letzten Fall zu übernehmen“, erwiderte Justus lächelnd. „Ich habe mit ihr telefoniert, während du dir deine Standpauke abgeholt hast. Sie hat mir schon vor langer Zeit versprochen, die Anklage gegen Skinny zu übernehmen, sobald wir ihn überführen konnten.“

„Das ist gut“, stellte Peter lächelnd fest. Er war erleichtert, denn bei Swanson lag dieser Fall in guten Händen.

„Ja. Ich fürchte, Skinnys Vater wird ihm den Anwalt zahlen. Er hat ihm schließlich auch diese Wohnung besorgt und den Job. Skinnys eigene Konten sind übrigens mittlerweile eingefroren, er ist also auf Daddys Hilfe angewiesen“, berichtete Justus. „In seinem Büro mussten sie nicht mal lange suchen, um auf die ersten Beweise für seine Unterschlagungen zu stoßen. Swanson hat versprochen mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten.“

„Das hat Dave mir auch versprochen“, berichtete Peter. „Es macht mich verrückt, dass wir jetzt nichts mehr tun können.“

Justus warf Peter einen kurzen, besorgten Blick zu. „Ein bisschen Ruhe wird dir mal gut tun, Pete!“, stellte er fest. „Und mir auch. Wir haben Bob gefunden und wir können im Moment nichts weiter für ihn tun. Wir beide haben seit sieben Jahren nichts anderes getan, als uns auf diese Suche nach Bob zu konzentrieren.“

Peter seufzte. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann, Just!“

„Swanson hat mir für die nächsten zwei Wochen Urlaub verordnet“, berichtete Justus.

„Was?“, unterbrach Peter ihn erschrocken. „Warum denn das?“

„Weil sie weiß, dass ich genauso durch den Wind bin, wie du!“, antwortete Justus. „Ich könnte mich ohnehin nicht auf die Arbeit konzentrieren. - Wer weiß, vielleicht können wir ein bisschen Zeit mit Bob verbringen.“

„Das wäre schön“, murmelte Peter.

„Wie bist du eigentlich ungesehen an dem Pförtner vorbei gekommen?“, wollte Justus wissen.

„Jeffrey hat ihn für mich abgelenkt“, erklärte Peter. „A pro pro.“ Er suchte nach seinem Handy in der Tasche. „Ich hatte versprochen ihm Bescheid zu geben, sobald ich da raus bin aus der Wohnung.“

„Na dann wird es Zeit!“, stellte Justus fest. „Mit so viel Erfolg hatte er mit Sicherheit nicht gerechnet!“

Peter nickte, aber gerade als er Jeffreys Nummer aus dem Telefonbuch suchte, klingelte das Handy. Peter runzelte die Stirn, weil er die Nummer nicht erkannte. „Shaw“, meldete er sich.

„Peter, hier ist Cotta“, kam die Antwort. „Ist es wahr, dass du Bob gefunden hast?“

Peter runzelte überrascht die Stirn. „Die Buschtrommeln sind ja schnell“, stellte er fest. „Ja, ich habe Bob gefunden.“

„Dein Revier hat bei mir angerufen“, berichtete Cotta. „Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass diese Akte niemals im Archiv gelandet ist. Und ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass ich benachrichtigt werden, wenn es etwas Neues gibt.“

Peter lächelte. „Ich hätte bestimmt noch daran gedacht, Sie heute anzurufen!“, sagte er. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich habe noch gar nicht an Sie gedacht.“

Cotta hatte Peter geholfen auf die Polizeischule zu kommen und die Ausbildung dort so schnell wie möglich abzuschließen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass Cotta immer dafür gesorgt hatte, dass die Suche nach Bob bei der Polizei nie ganz eingestellt worden war.

„Schon in Ordnung“, erwiderte Cotta. „Hat schon jemand mit Bobs Eltern gesprochen?“

„Justus und ich sind grad auf dem Weg zu ihnen“, antwortete Peter. „Wir wollten das selbst machen!“

„Das kann ich verstehen“, meinte Cotta. „Bob ist im Silver Lake Medical Centre. Ich werde gleich nach dem Feierabend dort hin fahren. Treffe ich euch dort?“

„Ja, mit Sicherheit“, stimmte Peter ihm zu. „Danke für die Info. Ich hatte ganz vergessen nachzufragen, wo sie Bob hingebracht haben.“

„Keine Ursache“, erwiderte Cotta. „Wie geht es dir und Justus?“

„Keine Ahnung.“ Peter sah kurz prüfend zu Justus, aber dem war wie immer überhaupt nicht anzusehen, wie er sich fühlte. „Ich glaube, ich hatte noch zu wenig Zeit … für einen Nervenzusammenbruch.“

„So schlimm?“ Cotta klang besorgt.

„Bob ist … er …“ Peter Stimme brach.

„Schon gut“, unterbrach Cotta ihn sanft. „Wir können im Krankenhaus miteinander reden. Konzentriert euch jetzt erst einmal auf Bobs Eltern.“

Peter seufzte. „In Ordnung. Bis später.“ Er ließ das Handy auf seinen Schoß fallen und rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Cotta trifft uns im Krankenhaus“, berichtete er Justus.

„Wenn dir das hier zu viel wird, dann kannst du im Auto sitzen bleiben und ich rede allein mit Bill und Mary.“ Justus warf ihm prüfende Blicke zu. „Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus. Vielleicht solltest du dir ein paar Minuten Ruhe gönnen!“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist … Ich habe mich seit Jahren nicht mehr so verzweifelt gefühlt, wie jetzt gerade. Einfach nur hier sitzen bleiben und nichts tun wird es nur schlimmer machen. Ich … kann einfach nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken, was Skinny Bob angetan hat.“

Justus atmete tief durch. „Ich weiß. Ich auch nicht. Und es graut mich davor, es heraus zu finden.“

Eine halbe Stunde später parkte Justus den Wagen vor dem Haus der Andrews. Peter und Justus kamen regelmäßig her und besuchten Bobs Eltern. Peter war fast öfter bei den Andrews zu Besuch, als bei seinen eigenen Eltern, seit er nach dem High School Abschluss nach LA gezogen war. Seine eigenen Eltern konnten oder wollten einfach nicht verstehen, dass die Suche nach Bob Peters Leben vollkommen bestimmte. Er hatte viel Streit mit ihnen gehabt deswegen.

Peter war unglaublich nervös, als er neben Justus vor der Tür stand und die Klingel betätigte. Bobs Eltern hatten versucht sich damit abzufinden, ihren Sohn nicht wieder zu sehen. Wie würden sie auf diese Neuigkeiten reagieren?

Es war Bill Andrews, der ihnen die Tür öffnete und sie lächelnd empfing. „Peter, Justus. Schön euch zu sehen. Was führt euch mitten in der Woche her?“ Für gewöhnlich kamen sie beide nur an den Samstagen zum Mittagessen zu den Andrews.

„Ist Mary da?“, fragte Justus ohne Umschweife. Peter hatte es die Sprache verschlagen.

Bill runzelte besorgt die Stirn. „Ist etwas passiert?“, wollte er wissen.

Justus nickte. „Wir müssen mit euch beiden sprechen!“

Von einem Moment auf den nächsten war Bill kreidebleich. „Ist es wegen Bob?“ Seine Stimme brach fast, als er den Namen seines Sohnes aussprach.

Peter nickte. „Lass uns drinnen reden“, bat er leise.

Bill nickte. Er lief schweigend ins Wohnzimmer, gefolgt von Peter und Justus. Mary saß dort auf dem Sofa. Sie ließ die Zeitung sinken, aber ihr Lächeln schwand, als sie die ernsten Gesichter von Justus und Peter sah.

Peter sank auf einen der Sessel.

„Wir habe Bob gefunden“, brach es unvermittelt aus ihm heraus. Als Bill und Mary ihn voller Sorge und Kummer ansahen, lächelte er zaghaft. Er wusste, dass sie mit keinen guten Nachrichten mehr gerechnet hatten. „Bob lebt. Er war bei Skinny, die ganze Zeit wahrscheinlich. Aber … ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es ihm geht.“

„Wo … wo ist Bob jetzt?“, fragte Mary mit schwacher Stimme.

„Im Silver Lake Medical Centre“, antwortete Peter. „Sie mussten Bob ruhig stellen, um ihn aus Skinnys Wohnung zu bringen. Ich habe nicht gesehen, dass er verletzt war. Aber er hatte unglaubliche Angst vor mir und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er mich überhaupt erkannt hat!“

„Wir fahren da hin!“, entschied Bill. „Ich möchte meinen Sohn sehen, so schnell wie möglich!“

Justus nickte. „Wir kommen mit. Wir wollten euch nur selbst Bescheid geben!“

Aber Mary saß wie erstarrt auf dem dem Sofa und starrte Peter aus tränenverschwommenen Augen an. „Wie … Wie habt ihr ihn jetzt auf einmal gefunden?“, fragte sie leise.

„Ich bin da eingebrochen“, antwortete Peter. „Ich hätte das vor Jahren tun sollen!“ Er ballte wütend die Hände zu Fäusten. „Ich hätte mich niemals davon abhalten lassen sollen! Dann wäre Bob seit Jahren wieder bei uns!“

„Peter!“ Justus trat zu ihm und legte ihm eine Hand auf den Rücken.

Aber Peter sprang auf und schlug die Hand wütend weg. „Nichts 'Peter!'! Du hast mich doch auch ständig davon abgehalten!“, rief er aufgebracht.„Wie oft hast ausgerechnet du mir ausgeredet, mich in Skinnys Wohnung umzusehen? Was hat dieses Warten anderes gebracht, als Bob Jahre in Freiheit zu kosten? Wenn ich mich gleich nach Skinnys Umzug am Pförtner vorbei geschlichen hätte, dann könnte Bob schon seit Jahren wieder bei uns sein!“

„Ich …“ Justus wich Peters wütendem Blick nervös aus.

„Sonst hattest du auch nie ein Problem damit, dich über die Regeln hinweg zu setzen!“, fuhr Peter unbeirrt fort, obwohl er wusste, wie ungerecht er war. Aber er war so unglaublich wütend und konnte das nicht zurückhalten. „Und jetzt ging es um Bob und du …“

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass Skinnys ehemaliger Nachbar dich ins Krankenhaus geprügelt hätte, wenn er nicht gestört worden wäre, als er dich zum dritten Mal davon abgehalten hat, in Skinnys alte Wohnung einzubrechen?“, unterbrach Justus ihn laut. „Oder das wir beide sehr wohl versucht haben, in Skinnys neue Wohnung einzudringen und wir nur dank Swanson keinen polizeilichen Eintrag dafür kassiert haben, als man uns erwischt und angezeigt hat?“

Peter klappt den Mund zu, weil Justus ihm die Worte geraubt hatte. Er versuchte seine Tränen weg zublinzeln, aber das war vergeblich. Sie liefen schon längst über sein Gesicht. Er war wütend auf sich selbst, weil er sich hatte abhalten lassen, er war nicht wirklich wütend auf Justus. Und Justus wusste das.

„Komm her!“ Justus zog ihn in seine Arme und hielt ihn fest.

„Es tut mir Leid“, murmelte Peter leise. Er lehnte sich erschöpft gegen seinen Freund.

„Ich weiß. Es ist in Ordnung“, versicherte Justus sanft.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ist es nicht. Ich sollte das nicht immer an dir auslassen.“ Er schob Justus von sich. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Du kannst doch auch nichts dafür.“

Justus lächelte nachsichtig. „Lass uns ins Krankenhaus fahren!“

Peter nickte.

„Wollt ihr bei uns mitfahren?“, fragte Bill Andrews.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir nehmen Peters Wagen. Dann können wir anschließend direkt nach Hause fahren.“

Bill nickte. „Dann treffen wir uns am Krankenhaus wieder.“

Als sie das Krankenhaus erreichten, hatte Peter genug Zeit gehabt, ein wenig zur Ruhe zu kommen. Justus und er hatten die Fahrt schweigend verbracht, aber es war eine Stille gewesen, die ihnen trotzdem geholfen hatte. Es gab Moment, in denen Justus und Peter ihre Gedanken nicht mehr aussprechen mussten um sie miteinander zu teilen. Die letzten sieben Jahre hatten ihre Freundschaft verändert.

Sie trafen Bill und Mary am Eingang. Bobs Vater fragte nach seinem Sohn und sie schwiegen, als sie die langen, sterilen Gänge des Krankenhauses durchquerten, um zur psychiatrischen Station zu kommen. Vor der Station gab es einen Wartebereich und dort trafen sie auf Cotta. Er hielt einen dieser braunen Plastikbecher in der Hand und sein Bein wippte nervös auf und ab. Als er Peter, Justus und Bobs Eltern sah, sprang er auf und schüttete sich seinen Kaffee dabei fast über sein Hemd.

„Warten Sie schon lange?“, fragte Justus, nachdem Cotta sie begrüßt hatte.

Cotta schüttelte den Kopf. „Erst ein paar Minuten. Ich habe auch noch keinen Arzt sprechen können. Aber der hätte mir wahrscheinlich sowieso nichts gesagt!“

„Die Schwester am Eingang hat uns angemeldet“, stellte Bobs Vater fest. „Es sollte gleich ein Arzt kommen.“

„Ich habe mit deinen Kollegen gesprochen, Peter“, berichtete Cotta. „Aus Skinny Norris ist kein Wort herauszubringen. Er schweigt beharrlich. Aber dafür ist seine Wohnung wohl sehr ergiebig. Er ist vor einer halben Stunde dem Haftrichter vorgeführt worden. Untersuchungshaft bis zum Prozessbeginn, keine Kaution.“

Peter seufzte erleichtert. Skinny hatte es bisher immer geschafft sich heraus zu reden und Peter hatte sich davor gefürchtet, dass er es auch bei der Untersuchungshaft schaffen könnte. Dann wäre Skinny mit Sicherheit untergetaucht.

„Keine Kaution?“, hakte Justus überrascht nach.

„Er hatte sich wohl darauf vorbereitet, bei Bedarf abzutauchen und das Land zu verlassen“, berichtete Cotta.

„Vielleicht hat er unsere Drohungen doch ernster genommen, als er es gezeigt hat“, meinte Justus nachdenklich.

„Wie auch immer, die Kollegen haben auf jeden Fall eine Menge zu tun. Sowohl in der Wohnung als auch im Büro“, stellte Cotta fest. „Norris hat eine Menge Dreck am Stecken.“

„Hat er schon einen Anwalt?“, wollte Peter wissen.

„Irgendein Pflichtverteidiger“, antwortete Cotta. „Ich habe den Namen noch nie gehört. Scheint neu zu sein.“

„Tatsächlich?“, fragten Peter und Justus zeitgleich und sehr überrascht.

„Sein Vater verwehrt ihm jede Hilfe“, erklärte Cotta. „Er dachte wohl, sein Sohn hätte sich tatsächlich gebessert und ist jetzt aus allen Wolken gefallen.“

Peter schüttelte mit finsterem Blick den Kopf. „Skinnys Vater hat ihm damals die Wohnung und den Job besorgt!“, erinnert er.

Cotta nickte. „Mr Norris Senior ist bereits befragt worden. Sein Sohn ist damals zu ihm gekommen, hat sich für sein Verhalten in den Jahren davor entschuldigt und um Verzeihung gebeten. Er hat wohl behauptet, er hätte eingesehen, dass er großen Mist gebaut hat und sein Leben so nicht weiter führen kann. Er hätte einen Neuanfang gewollt und sein Vater hat ihm eine letzte Chance gegeben. Und bis heute Morgen dachte er, Skinny hätte diese Chance genutzt. Mr Norris ist aus allen Wolken gefallen, als er erfahren hat, dass Skinny seine Gutmütigkeit und Hoffnung ausgenutzt hat.“

Peter hatte kein Mitleid mit diesem Mann. Er hatte Skinny viel zu viele neue Chancen eingeräumt. Wie viel früher hätten sie Bob finden können, wenn Skinny nicht die Hilfe seines Vaters gehabt hätte? In seinen Augen hatte Norris Senior sich zum Komplizen seines Sohnes gemacht, auch wenn er nichts von Bob gewusst hatte. Er hätte ahnen müssen, dass Skinny nach all den Jahren auf Abwegen etwas im Schilde führte.

„Mr und Mrs Andrews?“ Ein Mann in weißem Kittel trat zu ihnen.

Bill und Mary drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Sie sind die Eltern von Robert Andrews?“, vergewisserte der Mann sich. Als sie nickten fuhr er fort: „Ich bin Dr. Webb und im Moment für Ihren Sohn verantwortlich.“ Er warf Cotta, Justus und Peter einen prüfenden Blick zu.

„Die drei Herren können hier bleiben und sich anhören, was Sie zu sagen haben!“, stellte Mary fest.

Dr. Webb zögerte noch einen Moment, sprach dann aber weiter: „Wir konnten Ihren Sohn einer ausführlichen Untersuchung unterziehen. Er ist körperlich vollkommen gesund. Sorgen macht mir seine seelische Verfassung. Wir mussten ihn erneut ruhig stellen. Mr Andrews hat noch kein Wort gesagt. Aber er weicht vor jedem zurück, der ihm zu nahe kommt. Und … er ist extrem suizidgefärdert.“

„Oh mein Gott!“ Mary schlug sich schluchzend die Hände vor den Mund.

„Können wir zu ihm?“, wollte Bill wissen.

Dr. Webb schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich halte das für keine gute Idee. Sie … können nach ihm sehen, aber Sie sollten nicht in das Zimmer. Im Moment ist einer unserer Psychologen bei ihm und versucht irgendeinen Zugang zu ihm zu bekommen. Aber wir sind keine psychiatrische Klinik. Ich denke nicht, dass wir hier die Kompetenzen haben uns um Ihren Sohn zu kümmern!“

„Was heißt das?“, wollte Cotta wissen.

„Dass wir Mr Andrews gern so schnell wie möglich in eine psychiatrische Klinik überweisen würden. Er braucht eine stationäre Behandlung, womöglich sogar in der geschlossenen Abteilung“, erklärte Dr. Webb. Er sah Bobs Eltern ernst an. „Ich weiß, dass die Situation für Sie im Moment nicht einfach ist, aber ich kann Sie über die verschiedenen Kliniken in der Umgebung von LA informieren. Diese Entscheidung sollte so bald wie möglich getroffen werden!“

„Das James-Harper-Sanatorium“, schlug Cotta vor und erntete damit überraschte Blicke.

„Das ist eine Privat-Klinik“, stellte Dr. Webb fest.

„Dann können wir uns das niemals leisten“, sagte Bill leise.

Cotta schüttelte den Kopf. „Darum müssen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen. Das Sanatorium ist in Besitz von drei Familien. Zwei davon sind, unabhängig voneinander, ehemaligen Klienten der drei Fragezeichen. Sie werden Ihnen mit den Behandlungskosten entgegen kommen und die Klinik ist auf solche Trauma spezialisiert. Es ist die beste Hilfe, die Bob im Raum LA bekommen kann!“

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Das hört sich an, als hätten Sie das schon eine Weile geplant!“, stellte er verwirrt fest.

Cotta seufzte. „Ich habe vor fünf Jahren ungefähr angefangen darüber nachzudenken und mich zu informieren“, erklärte er. „Mir war klar, dass Bob psychiatrische Hilfe brauchen würde, falls … wenn wir ihn finden. Als ich angefangen habe, mich über die Kliniken im Umland zu informieren, brauchte ich eigentlich nur ein bisschen Ablenkung. Aber ich habe mich auf dem Laufenden gehalten seit dem.“

„Und Sie sind sich sicher, dass die Klinik uns mit den Kosten entgegen kommen wird?“, wollte Bobs Vater wissen.

Cotta nickte lächelnd. „Ich hoffe, ich bin Ihnen damit nicht zu nahe getreten. Ich habe Kontakt zur Klinikleitung. Ich denke, Bob könnte schon morgen oder übermorgen in das Sanatorium gebracht werden.“

Bobs Eltern sahen sich ratlos an. Es war ihnen anzusehen, dass sie mit der Situation vollkommen überfordert waren.

„Sie sollten in Ruhe darüber nachdenken“, stellte Dr. Webb fest.

„Sie sagten, wir könnten Bob sehen“, stellte Justus fest. „Wie soll das gehen?“

„Das Zimmer ist durch eine Scheibe vom Gang einsehbar“, erklärte Dr. Webb.

„Ich möchte meinen Sohn endlich sehen!“, stellte Bill fest.

Dr. Webb nickte. „Natürlich.“ Erneut traf ein prüfender Blick Justus, Peter und Cotta.

Peter sah ihn finster an. „Wir auch!“, stimmte er Bill zu.

Bobs Vater nickte dem Arzt zu, dem das deutlich missfiel. Aber er sagte nichts und führte die fünf Besucher einen Gang hinunter. Fast alle Räume hier hatten Fenster, durch die man vom Flur aus in die Zimmer sehen konnte. Peter war nervös und das steigerte sich mit jedem Meter, den sie hinter sich brachte. Schließlich blieb der Arzt stehen und nickte in Richtung des Raumes rechts.

Bob lag in einem Krankenhausbett und war an den Händen und Füßen an dem Bett fixiert. Er hatte den Blick auf das Fußende des Bettes gerichtet und ignorierte den Mann in weißem Kittel, der bei ihm im Zimmer saß.

Peter starrte zu seinem Freund. Äußerlich sah man ihm die lange Gefangenschaft fast gar nicht an. Er war älter, als Peter ihn in Erinnerung hatte, und er sah ein wenig blass aus. Peter konnte Bobs Gesicht nicht gut sehen, aber auch von der Seite sah man den Ausdruck der Angst im Gesicht des Blonden. Wenn Peter sich vorgestellt hatte, wie Bob nach all diesen Jahren aussehen würde, dann war er vor Peters innerem Auge immer ungepflegt und ausgemergelt erschienen, aber davon gab es kein einziges Anzeichen.

„Warum ist er denn festgebunden?“, fragte Mary entsetzt. Sie lehnte sich enger gegen ihren Mann, der sie fest in seine Arme geschlossen hatte.

„Weil Ihr Sohn im Moment jede Gelegenheit ergreifen würde, sich das Leben zu nehmen“, antwortete Dr. Webb.

Peter erschauderte. Er hatte bisher nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass der Notarzt ihnen erzählt hatte, wie Bob schon in Skinnys Wohnung einen solchen Versuch unternommen hatte. Es musste hier im Krankenhaus zu einem weiteren Vorfall gekommen sein, sonst hätten sie nicht solche Maßnahmen ergriffen.

„Warum tut er das?“, wollte Mary verzweifelt wissen.

Dr. Webb musterte alle fünf Besucher nachdenklich, aber schließlich antwortete er doch. „Ich möchte ungern haltlose Vermutungen aufstellen“, sagte er. „Wir haben im Moment kaum Anhaltspunkte. Aber es sieht so aus, als wäre er in einem Schock-Zustand, seit er aus der ihm vertrauten Umgebung gerissen wurde.“

„Was durchaus zu erwarten war“, sagte Justus leise.

„Ich möchte zu ihm!“ Marys Stimme war schwach und tränenerstickt.

Dr. Webb zögert einen Moment. „Nur Sie und Ihr Mann!“, entschied er dann. „Und ich weiß nicht, wie Ihr Sohn darauf reagieren wird. Wenn ich es Ihnen sage, dann verlassen Sie den Raum wieder!“

„Selbstverständlich“, versicherte Bill.

Peter beobachtete, wie der Arzt die Tür öffnete und Bobs Eltern in das Zimmer führte. Er wäre selbst gern zu Bob gegangen, aber er wollte sich an diesem Tag nicht noch einmal diesem panischen Blick von Bob aussetzen, dem er in Skinnys Wohnung begegnet war. Es war schon ein unglaublich schönes Gefühl, Bob überhaupt sehen zu können.

Erst reagierte Bob überhaupt nicht. Aber dann sprach seine Mutter ihn an und Bob fuhr erst zusammen, dann konnte Peter beobachten, wie sich Bobs Arme anspannten und die Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten. Aber Bob sah nicht zu seinen Eltern. Trotzdem begann er zu zittern, als sie näher zu ihm treten. Als sie noch drei Schritte vom Bett entfernt waren, begann er sich heftig gegen seine Fesseln zu wehren. Er murmelte panisch etwas, aber das konnte Peter nicht verstehen.

Dr. Webb schickte Bobs Eltern aus dem Zimmer, aber Bob beruhigte sich auch nicht, als sie wieder vor der Scheibe standen. Peter drehte sich weg, als eine Krankenschwester und ein Pfleger in das Zimmer eilten. Er wollte nicht zusehen, wie Bob mit Beruhigungsmitteln zugepumt wurde. Peter war schon erschrocken genug davon, zu sehen wie panisch Bob auf seine Eltern reagiert hatte. Mary weinte, als ihr Mann sie aus dem Raum schob und es schien, als könnte sie sich überhaupt nicht mehr beruhigen. Peter konnte ihr das so gut nachfühlen.

Bob war wieder da. Aber irgendwie war es überhaupt keine Erleichterung.

Dr. Webb führte sie zurück zu dem Wartebereich, von dem er sie abgeholt hatte, und ließ sie dort allein. Mary sank dort auf einen der Plastiksitze, noch immer vollkommen aufgelöst und schluchzend. Bill setzte sich neben sie und zog sie in seine Arme, aber er sah selbst nicht weit entfernt von einem Zusammenbruch aus.

Justus musterte sie einen langen Moment, gefangen in seiner eigenen Hilflosigkeit und Verzweiflung. Er wünschte, er könnte etwas tun um ihr zu helfen, aber er wusste nicht einmal, wie er seines eigenen Entsetzens Herr werden konnte.

In seinem schlimmsten Alpträumen hatte er sich nicht vorgestellt, Bob in diesem Zustand wieder zu sehen. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, was überhaupt noch von seinem Freund übrig war.

Was hatte Skinny ihm nur angetan, um ihn dermaßen zu brechen?

„Soll ich Ihnen ein Taxi rufen?“, fragte Cotta die Andrews mit einem besorgten Blick.

Bill schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde in der Lage sein, zu fahren. Aber vielen Dank für das Angebot.“

Justus wandte sich ab, halb weil er es nicht länger ertrug Marys Leid mitanzusehen und halb auf der Suche nach Peter. Sein Freund stand mit dem Rücken zu ihnen bei den Fenstern gegenüber des Wartebereichs, hatte seine Arme fest um sich selbst geschlungen und hatte seine Stirn gegen die Scheibe gelehnt.

Justus seufzte tief und lief zu seinem Freund. Peter rührte sich nicht, als Justus dicht neben ihm stehen blieb und einen Arm um seine Schultern legte. In den wenigen Momenten, in denen er sich erlaubt hatte, über den Tag nachzudenken, an dem sie herausfanden, was mit Bob geschehen war, hatte er das immer mit Erleichterung und Hoffnung verbunden. Niemals hatte Justus damit gerechnet, dass Bob wiederzufinden ihnen allen so sehr den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen würde.

„Justus, Peter.“

Sie schreckten beide auf, als Bill sie unvermittelt ansprach. Justus hätte nicht einmal sagen können, wie lange sie hier an dem Fenster gestanden hatte, jeder Versunken in seine eigenen quälenden Gedanken. Er drehte sich zu Bobs Vater und Peter atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er das ebenfalls tat.

Im nächsten Moment fand Peter sich in einer festen Umarmung von Bill wieder und Justus sah die Überraschung auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes nur zu deutlich. Und sie wuchs nur noch, als Bill ein für Justus kaum hörbares „Danke!“ murmelte.

„Ich weiß nicht…“ Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Wofür?“

Bill hielt Peter an den Schultern fest, als er einen Schritt zurück trat. „Du hast uns unseren Sohn wiedergebracht, Peter! - Und egal wie schlecht es Bob im Moment gehen, er hat jetzt eine Chance auf Heilung und Freiheit. Dank dir.“ Er drehte den Kopf zu Justus. „Dank euch beiden. Weil ihr die einzigen seid, die niemals aufgehört haben zu suchen!“

Einen Moment später fand Justus sich ebenfalls in einer festen Umarmung wieder. Er spürte Bill leicht zittern, als er die Umarmung erwiderte und er hatte eine gute Idee, was in Bobs Vater vor sich ging. Es war noch nicht lange her, dass Bill und Mary die Entscheidung getroffen hatten, nicht mehr die diversen privaten Unternehmen zu bezahlen, von denen sie für Jahre gehofft hatten, dass sie bei der Suche nach ihrem Sohn helfen konnten.

Die Andrews hatten nicht mit ihnen über ihre Beweggründe gesprochen, aber Justus konnte sich vorstellen, dass es ihre finanzielle Lage war, die sie zu dieser Entscheidung genötigt hatte. Dennoch war es für ihn und für Peter wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube gewesen, als sie davon erfahren hatten.

Justus konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass das auch der Grund dafür war, dass Peter jede Geduld verloren hatte. Er selbst hatte aus eben diesem Grund in den letzten Wochen die Ermittlungen, die er über Skinnys finanzielle Lage hatte durchführen lassen, mit eiserner Härte angetrieben.

Bill räusperte sich, als er Justus aus seinen Armen entließ. „Wir erwarten euch wie jeden Samstag zum Mittag!“ Seine Stimme war belebt und seine Augen glasig. „Aber wir werden mit Sicherheit vorher auch telefonieren.“

Justus lächelte leicht. „Auf jeden Fall. - Bist du sicher, dass du allein fahren kannst? Wir könnten auch Morton rufen.“

Bill schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann fahren, das ist kein Problem.“

Justus runzelte die Stirn, nickte aber. „Meldet euch bitte, wenn ihr zu Hause seid!“

„Machen wir“, versprach Bill lächelnd.

Justus beobachtete ihn und Mary besorgt, als Bill zu seiner Frau lief, ihr die Hand reicht und sie dann in Richtung des Ausgangs führte. Er hätte sich deutlich besser gefühlt, wenn Bill seinen oder Cottas Vorschlag angenommen hätte. Justus selbst fühlte sich nicht so, als würde er sich in all zu naher Zukunft zutrauen ein Fahrzeug zu steuern.

„Ich lade euch zum Abendbrot ein“, stellte Cotta fest, nachdem die Andrews aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden waren.

Justus verzog unwillkürlich das Gesicht. Das letzte, wonach ihm jetzt der Sinn stand, war zu essen. Und er war sich sehr sicher, dass sowohl Peter als auch Cotta das ganz genau wussten.

Dennoch nickte Peter ohne zu zögern. „Das hört sich nach einem guten Plan an.“ Dieses Mal war er es, der seinen Arm um Justus Schultern legte. „Alles ist besser, als jetzt nach Hause zu fahren und … Wir würden eh nichts tun, als darüber nachzugrübeln, was wir heute gesehen und erlebt haben.“

Cotta wies mit dem Kopf in Richtung Ausgang. „Die Schwester am Empfang hat mir eine Diner hier in der Nähe empfohlen. Das erreichen wir zu Fuß.“

Justus ergab sich mit einem tiefen Seufzen in sein Schicksal, als Peter ihn sehr bestimmt hinter Cotta her führte. Er musste Peter ja Recht geben, aber warum diese Ablenkung ausgerechnet in Form eines Abendessens geschehen musste, erschloss sich ihm beim besten Willen nicht.

Sie schwiegen auf dem Weg aus dem Krankenhaus hinaus und bis zum Diner. Es war mittlerweile später Abend und in dem Lokal waren nur zwei Tische besetzt. Cotta steuerte den Tisch an, der am weitesten von den anderen Gästen entfernt war und Peter schob Justus bestimmt auf die Bank gegenüber von Cotta, bevor er sich selbst setzte und Justus damit effektiv zwischen sich und dem Fenster einsperrte.

Cotta seufzte tief. „Ich fühle mich, als sollte ich euch und besonders dich, Peter, belehren, aber ich bin viel zu erleichtert dazu.“

Peter schnaubte. „Meine Erleichterung ist verschwunden, noch bevor wir diese verfluchte Haus verlassen hatten.“

Bevor Justus oder Cotta etwas darauf erwidern konnte, trat die Kellnerin an ihren Tisch. Justus studierte die Speisekarte mit großem Missfallen und entschied sich schließlich für ein Omelett, während Peter und Cotta sich beide einen Burger bestellten.

„Es gibt keine Grund, nicht erleichtert zu sein, Peter“, setzte Cotta ihr Gespräch schließlich fort. „Was immer Bob in seiner Gefangenschaft ertragen musste, du hast dem heute ein Ende gesetzte.“

„Das macht es nicht einfacher Bob in dem Zustand zu sehen, in dem er jetzt ist!“, stellte Justus finster fest.

Cotta seufzte erneut. „Nein. Vor Bob liegt ein langer Heilungsprozess. - Ich habe mir für den Rest der Woche breites frei genommen und werde den Andrews in den nächsten Tagen zur Seite stehen um eine gute Klinik zu finden.“

Peter musterte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich kann das immer noch nicht ganz nachvollziehen, dass Sie sich bereits so viel damit beschäftigt haben.“

Cotta hob die Schultern. „Du bist nicht der einzige, der in den letzten Jahren schlaflose Nächte wegen Bobs Verschwinden hatte. Ich…“ Er warf ihnen beiden vorsichtige Blicke zu. „Ich habe mich darüber informiert, was … die schlimmsten Szenarien sein könnten auf Grundlage seiner Amnesie, wenn wir ihn lebend finden.“

Peter neben ihm fuhr heftig zusammen und auch Justus ballt unwillkürlich die Fäuste. Keiner von ihnen hatte den Gedanken jemals zugelassen, dass sie Bob nicht lebend finden würden, aber es war trotzdem immer eine Möglichkeit gewesen, über die sie sich beide sehr bewusst gewesen waren.

„Ich habe auf meine alten Tage sogar angefangen, Kurse in Psychologie zu besuchen“, berichtete Cotta weiter mit einem etwas verunglückten Grinsen. „Hätte nicht gedacht, noch mal die Schulbank zu drücken. - Ich habe mich in meinem ganzen Leben nie so hilflos gefühlt wie in dieser ganzen Situation und es hat dagegen geholfen. Und ich hatte das Gefühl, irgendjemand sollte auf … das Danach vorbereitet sein.“

Justus hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass Cotta mit seinem „danach“ alle Fälle mit einschloss, auch den dass sie irgendwann eine Bestätigung für Bobs Tod erhalten hätten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Peter und er darauf reagiert hätten, und er wollte auch gar nicht darüber nachdenken.

„Sie haben uns immer zur Seite gestanden“, stellte Justus leise fest. „Das allein ist schon so viel mehr Hilfe, als viele andere uns haben zukommen lassen!“

„Und trotzdem habe ich in den letzten Stunden mehr als ein Mal gewünscht, ich hätte euch nur dieses eine Mal vor sieben Jahren geholfen, die Grenzen der Legalität zu überschreiten“, erwiderte Cotta kaum hörbar.

Peter schnaubte und Justus seufzte tief. „Ja, rückblickend betrachtet scheint die Lösung immer so einfach zu sein. Aber ich glaube keiner ist jemals auf die Idee gekommen, Bob in dieser Wohnung zu finden!“

„Als ich nach der Tür zu dieser geheimen Kammer gesucht habe, habe ich erwartet darin Drogen zu finden oder etwas in der Art“, stimmte Peter ihm zu. „Und vorher habe ich einfach nur gehofft, irgendetwas belastendes in der Wohnung zu finden um Skinny zur Not auch einfach nur erpressen zu können!“ Er atmete tief durch. „Ich habe nicht einen Anhaltspunkt gesehen, dass da zwei Personen in dieser Wohnung leben, bevor ich plötzlich vor Bob stand.“

„Wie bist du überhaupt in dieses Haus gekommen?“, fragte Cotta. „Das letzte Mal, als ihr versucht habt da einzubrechen, wärt ihr fast dafür angezeigt worden!“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Pures Glück. Es kam eine Gruppe von fast einem Dutzend Besuchern an und Jeffrey hat den Pförtner abgelenkt, so dass nicht auffiel, dass ich mich darunter gemischt habe.“

Cotta lächelte schmal. „Hoffen wir, dass dieses Glück von jetzt an anhält. - Ihr solltet euch bewusst machen, dass ein sehr langer Weg der Heilung vor Bob liegt. Und vor euch beiden und Bobs Eltern ebenfalls.“


	7. Kapitel 6 - Auswirkungen

Peter runzelte die Stirn. Irgendwo klingelte es, aber er war nicht in der Lage seine Augen zu öffnen. Träge fuhr er mit der Hand über die Matratze neben sich. Sein Handy, fiel es ihm irgendwo in seinem vom Schlaf umnebelten Zustand an. Es war der Klingelton seines Handys, der seinen Schlaf störte.

Peter setzte sich ächzend auf. Er brauchte lange Momente, um sein Handy auf dem Nachtisch zu entdecken. „Shaw“, meldete er sich nuschelnd.

„Hast du noch geschlafen?“ Es war Kellys ungläubige und für Peters Zustand viel zu schrille Stimme, die ihm aus dem Telefon entgegen schallte.

„Hm.“ Peter rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Er sah sich verwirrt in dem Zimmer um. Es war Justus Zimmer und nicht seines. Sie waren zusammen in eine Wohnung gezogen, als Peter zur Polizeischule gegangen war.

Peter brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich daran erinnerte, dass Justus ihm irgendwann spät in der Nacht eine Schlaftablette in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Peter war stundenlang unruhig durch die Wohnung gelaufen. Ihn verfolgten die Ereignisse des vergangenen Tages und er schaffte es nicht auch nur für einen Moment still zu sitzen, obwohl er so erschöpft war, dass er kurz davor stand, im Stehen einzuschlafen.

Irgendwann hatte Justus Peter in sein Zimmer gezogen, ihm die Tablette und ein Glas Wasser gegeben und dann hatten sie den Rest der Nacht nebeneinander in Justus Bett geschlafen.

Nachdem sie hier eingezogen waren, hatten sie viele Nächte zusammen in einem Bett verbracht. Wann immer die Sorge und die Angst um Bob für einen von ihnen zu groß geworden war, hatte er in den Armen des anderen Trost und in vielen Nächten auch Ruhe gefunden. Ihre Freunde und ihre Familien hatten erwartet, dass es mit der Zeit besser wurde, aber das war es nie geworden. Das Gefühl des Verlustes war mit der Zeit zur Gewohnheit geworden, aber deshalb war es nicht einfacher zu ertragen gewesen, nur von Zeit zu Zeit zu verdrängen.

„Bist du noch da, Peter?“, wollte Kelly wissen.

„Ja“, antwortete Peter. „Ja, ich bin noch da!“

„Oh man, du bist ja vollkommen neben der Spur!“, stellte Kelly fest. „Ich nehme an, du bist zu Hause?“

„Du hast mich aus dem Bett geklingelt“, beschwerte sich Peter. „Wo sollte ich sonst sein?“

„Es ist ein Uhr am Nachmittag!“, stellte Kelly fest.

„Ja, und ich habe erst gegen vier Uhr Morgens eine Schlaftablette von Justus verabreicht bekommen!“, erwiderte Peter.

„Ich bin in zehn Minuten bei dir. Lust auf Thai?“, wollte Kelly wissen.

Peter dachte einen Moment darüber nach. „Ja, bring mit.“ Er zog den Zettel zu sich, den er auf Justus Schreibtisch fand und überflog die Nachricht darauf. Justus hatte einige Akten samt Einführung an Kollegen zu übergeben, bevor er den verordneten Urlaub tatsächlich antreten konnte. Er war im Büro, hatte aber vor bis zum frühen Nachmittag wieder zu Hause zu sein. „Bring eine Portion für Just mit. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er das Frühstück vergessen hat.“

Kelly schwieg einen Moment. „Ich dachte, das hätten wir überwunden!“

Justus war nicht mehr anzusehen, dass er noch vor sieben Jahren mit seinem Übergewicht zu kämpfen gehabt hatte. Bobs Verschwinden hatte Justus seinen Appetit geraubt. Es hatte einige Monate gedauert, bis es Tante Mathilda aufgefallen war, dass Justus' Gewichtsverlust nicht das Ergebnis einer erfolgreichen Diät war, sondern die Folge davon, dass Justus sich so sehr in allem anderen vergrub, dass er das Essen einfach vergaß. Es hatte eine Ewigkeit gedauert und es war ein harter Kampf gewesen, Justus wieder ein vernünftiges Essverhalten anzugewöhnen.

„Wir haben Bob gestern gefunden“, stellte Peter fest. „Ich habe meine Schlafstörung, Justus hat seine Essstörung.“

„Ich weiß, dass du Bob gefunden hast. Und ich frage mich, seit ich die Zeitung heute morgen gelesen habe, warum du mich nicht gleich angerufen hast!“, erwiderte Kelly vorwurfsvoll.

Peter schloss die Augen. „Zeitung?“, fragte er, ohne sich zu entschuldigen. Das würde er später machen, wenn Kelly hier war. Und es irritierte ihn viel zu sehr, dass Kelly offensichtlich aus der Zeitung wusste, dass sie Bob gefunden hatten.

„ _'Junger Polizist bricht in Wohnung ein und findet seit sieben Jahren verschwundenen Mann'_ “, zitierte Kelly. „Das ist eigentlich die Kernaussage aller Titelblätter heute. Viel steht noch nicht drin, außer dass du Bob gefunden hast. Im Großen und Ganzen haben sie nur ausgegraben, was damals schon in der Zeitung stand.“

„Na toll.“ Peter schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. Ihm war von vorneherein klar gewesen, dass das einen großen Medienrummel nach sich ziehen würde. Fälle, bei denen jemand so lange verschwunden war, waren immer eine Titelseite wert. Aber er hatte gehofft, dass sie noch ein paar Tage verschont bleiben würden. „Woher wissen die das denn jetzt schon?“

„Keine Ahnung. - Nimmst du das Übliche?“, wollte sie wissen.

„Ja“, antwortete Peter. Er hörte, wie Kelly die Bestellung auf gab. „Kannst du eine Zeitung mitbringen?“

„Mach den Fernseher an. Die Lokal-Nachrichten geben dir dieselben Infos, wie die Zeitung“, erwiderte Kelly.

„Okay. 'Ne Zeitung wäre trotzdem nett. Ich leg auf, okay? Dann seh ich vielleicht ein bisschen annehmbar aus, bis du hier bist!“, stellte Peter fest.

„Ich habe dich garantiert schon in schlimmerem Zustand gesehen“, erwiderte Kelly. „Bis gleich. Deck den Tisch schon mal!“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf, als er das Handy auf dem Wohnzimmertisch liegen ließ. Die ersten Wochen nach der Trennung von Kelly waren schwer für sie gewesen, aber Peter hatte davon kaum etwas mitbekommen. Kelly war über ihre enttäuschte Liebe irgendwann hinweg gekommen. Sie waren Freunde geworden irgendwie, obwohl es schwierig gewesen war, für Kelly mehr als für Peter.

Peter konnte wirklich nicht mehr nachvollziehen, wie sie an diesen Punkt gelangt waren. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass nach der Trennung von Kelly eine Freundschaft möglich sein konnte. Peter hatte geglaubt, Kelly dafür zu sehr verletzt zu haben. Aber Kelly war für ihn da gewesen, wann immer Justus nicht stark genug dafür gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte sie am Anfang gehofft, er könnte sich wieder in sie verlieben. Aber er hatte nie gefragt und er hatte ihr nie Hoffnungen gemacht.

Die kalte Dusche vertrieb den letzten Rest Schlaf aus Peter. Er hasste es, diese Schlaftabletten nehmen zu müssen, aber es hatte viel zu viele Nächte in den letzten Jahren gegeben, in denen er ohne sie gar keinen Schlaf gefunden hätte. Peter ließ sich viel Zeit in der Dusche, was dazu führte, dass er noch in Boxershorts und mit einem Handtuch auf dem Kopf durch die Wohnung lief, als Kelly klingelte. Peter öffnete ihr die Tür und verschwand dann eilig in seinem Zimmer, um sich anzuziehen, während Kelly es übernahm den Tisch zu decken.

„Also, warum hast du mich nicht angerufen?“, wollte Kelly wissen, als sie zusammen im Wohnzimmer saßen.

„Ich hab's vergessen“, gab Peter zu. „Ich habe auch Cotta vergessen. Eigentlich habe ich nur an Justus und Bobs Eltern gedacht.“ Er seufzte. „Ich stand ab dem Moment, als ich Bob gesehen habe, ziemlich neben der Spur.“

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen“, sagte Kelly leise. „Wie geht es Bob?“

„Keine Ahnung.“ Peter starrte in seine Nudeln. „Er ist verängstigt und panisch. Er sieht gar nicht so aus, als sei er sieben Jahre gefangen gewesen. Aber er hat einen Panikanfall bekommen, als seine Eltern zu ihm ins Zimmer gekommen sind. Er … Bob hat versucht, sich das Leben zu nehmen!“

Kelly schwieg betroffen. „Wie geht es dir?“, wollte sie dann wissen.

„Siehst du doch“, murmelte Peter. „Beschissen. Ich habe Mordgelüste gegenüber Skinny.“

„Verständlich.“ Kelly stocherte mit den Stäbchen in ihren eigenen Nudeln. „Was ist mit deinem Job?“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Mal sehen. Erst mal bin ich suspendiert und es läuft ein Strafverfahren gegen mich. Das wird aber keine große Sachen sein. Ich gebe offen zu, dass ich in die Wohnung eingebrochen bin. Die Verhandlung wird nur eine Formsache sein.“

„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?“, wollte Kelly wissen.

„Swanson klagt Skinny an, der hoffentlich für den Rest seines Lebens hinter Gitter kommt. Justus und ich müssen die Hände in den Schoß legen und hoffen, dass unsere Kollegen ihre Arbeit richtig machen können. Und Bob … kann hoffentlich irgendein Psychologe helfen.“ Peter schob seine Nudeln von sich, obwohl er kaum etwas gegessen hatte.

„Was ist los?“, wollte Kelly wissen.

Peter biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich weiß nicht. Es ist seltsam. Ich habe Bob so lange nicht gesehen und trotzdem … Gestern, als ich ihn im Krankenhaus gesehen habe, das war das selbe Herzklopfen und dieselbe Sehnsucht wie vor sieben Jahre. Eigentlich dachte ich, ich sei darüber hinweg.“

„Du liebst ihn immer noch?“, hakte Kelly nach.

Peter nickte. „Ist das verrückt?“

Kelly musterte ihn eine Weile nachdenklich, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich habe im Gegensatz zu dir auch nie gedacht, du könntest über Bob hinweg sein! Aber vielleicht schaffst du das jetzt, wo er wieder da ist.“

Peter sah sie irritiert an.

Kelly seufzte. „Ihr könnt nicht dahin zurückkehren, wo ihr vor sieben Jahren ward“, stellte sie leise fest. „Bob hat Angst vor seinen Eltern. Er wird auch vor jedem anderen Angst haben. Vielleicht … vielleicht kannst du nicht einmal mehr eure Freundschaft wieder aufbauen.“

Peter starrte sie an und kämpfte gegen den Kloß in seinem Hals. Sie hatte Recht, dass wusste er. Bob war nicht mehr der Junge, der vor sieben Jahren verschwunden war, selbst wenn er äußerlich noch immer fast so aussah. Und auch Justus und Peter waren nicht mehr die selben. Selbst wenn sie die Chance dazu bekamen, würde es schwer werden ihre Freundschaft wieder aufzubauen.

„Du solltest wirklich versuchen über ihn hinweg zu kommen!“, stellte Kelly sanft fest.

Peter musterte sie besorgte. „Das würde aber nichts … Kelly? Du … Bist du über mich hinweg?“, wollte er vorsichtig wissen.

„Was?“ Kelly sah ihn erst verwirrt an, dann begann sie zu lachen. „Gott, ja! Natürlich bin ich das! Oh Mann!“ Kelly ließ ihre Stäbchen fallen und hielt sich vor Lachen den Bauch. „Ich will ganz sicher nichts mehr von dir, Peter! Wie kommst du auf diesen Schwachsinn?“

Peter hob die Schultern. „Vor sieben Jahren habe ich gedacht, du würdest nie wieder mit mir reden. Stattdessen hast du mir durch was weiß ich wie viele depressive Phasen geholfen!“

Kelly seufzte. „Ich habe dich mal sehr geliebt“, gab sie zu. „Und ja, vielleicht habe ich am Anfang irgendwie die Hoffnung gehabt, du könntest noch einmal zu mir zurück kommen. Aber das hat sich innerhalb von ein paar Wochen aufgelöst. Mich hat das auch ziemlich mitgenommen, dass Bob verschwunden war und irgendwo in dieser ersten Zeit sind meine Gefühle für dich einfach verloren gegangen.“

Peter lächelte erleichtert. „Das beruhigt mich!“, stellte er fest.

„Du bist mein bester Freund, Peter!“, sagte Kelly sanft. „Ich weiß, dass das eine ziemlich seltsame Entwicklung ist. Aber ich finde es trotzdem gut so, wie es ist.“

„Gut.“ Peter war unglaublich erleichtert. Er zog den Teller mit seinen Nudeln wieder zu sich und auch Kelly sammelte ihre Stäbchen auf. Es war ein angenehmes Schweigen, das sie teilten.

Justus Heimkehr unterbrach das Schweigen. „Kelly, was führt dich denn her?“, wollte er überrascht wissen.

„Die Tatsache, dass ich aus der Zeitung erfahren muss, dass ihr Bob gefunden habt!“, antwortete sie ihm. „Ich hab dir auch was zu essen mitgebracht.“

Justus sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf die Thermobox. „Ich hab keinen Hunger“, erwiderte er.

Peter zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah Justus streng an. „Hast du gefrühstückt?“

Justus schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Setzt dich hin und iss!“, verlangte Peter. „Du wirst nicht wieder damit anfangen!“

Justus atmete tief durch, aber er gab nach und setzte sich zu Peter und Kelly an den Tisch. „Swanson ist schon mitten drin in dem Fall“, berichtete er. Er musterte seinen gebratenen Reis skeptisch. „Und sie verhören Skinny immer noch, aber er schweigt beharrlich.“

„Bitte iss etwas“, wiederholte Peter, dieses Mal in einem deutlich sanfteren Ton.

Justus verdrehte die Augen, kam der Bitte aber langsam nach. Er sah nachdenklich zu Kelly. „Zeitung?“, fragte er nach.

Kelly nickte. „Aber sie widmen sich im Moment eher der Tatsache, dass Peter da eingebrochen ist. Und sie haben ausgegraben was vor sieben Jahren über Bob veröffentlicht wurde. Sie scheinen nichts von Skinny zu wissen oder davon, wo Bob ist.“

„Besser so“, murmelte Justus in seinen Reis hinein. „Das Silver Lake ist nicht darauf ausgelegt, einen Presseansturm zurück zu halten.“

„Hast du was von Bill und Mary gehört?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Justus nickte. „Cotta war wohl den ganzen Vormittag bei ihnen und ist mit ihnen die möglichen Krankenhäuser durchgegangen, in die Bob verlegt werden könnte. Es ist das James-Harper-Sanatorium. Bob wird noch heute dort hingebracht. Geschlossene Abteilung vorläufig, das heißt auch keine Besuche.“

Peter schluckte schwer. „Nach seiner Reaktion von gestern wundert mich das nicht!“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt wissen wir, wo Bob ist und können ihn trotzdem nicht sehen!“

„Es wird niemals wieder so sein wie früher, Pete!“, sagte Justus mit erstickter Stimme.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Peter.

Kelly blieb nach dem Essen noch eine ganze Weile, aber ihr Besuch und ihre Empörung darüber die Neuigkeiten des vergangenen Tages aus der Zeitung zu erfahren, hatten Peter und Justus daran erinnert, dass es noch andere Personen gab, die sie lieber persönlich informieren wollten, selbst wenn vermutlich bereits alle aus der Zeitung davon erfahren hatten.

Also waren Peter und Justus am Nachmittag erneut nach Rocky Beach aufgebrochen. Peter hatte seinen Freund am Schrottplatz abgesetzt und war selbst zu seinem Großvater weiter gefahren. Sein Großvater war ihm eine große Stütze gewesen in den vergangenen Jahren, besonders nachdem Peter sich immer mehr von seinen Eltern entfremdet hatte.

Peter fand Ben Peck im Garten beim Bearbeiten seiner Beete. Es war ein gewohnter Anblick und gerade in dieser Jahreszeit fuhren Peter und Justus an den Samstag häufig auch hier vorbei, um Ben dabei zu helfen, entweder bevor oder nachdem sie bei den Andrews gewesen waren. Weil er auch an diesem Tag damit gerechnet hatte, seinen Großvater hier zu finden, und weil er hoffte, die Arbeit im Garten könnte ihn vielleicht etwas ablenken, hatte Peter sich in weiser Voraussicht für Arbeitskleidung entschieden, bevor er mit Justus nach Rocky Beach aufgebrochen war.

Ben richtete sich auf, blieb aber in dem Gemüsebeet knien, in dem er arbeitete, und musterte seinen Enkelsohn mit ernsten Augen, als er ihn bemerkte. „Ah, Peter. Ich habe mich schon gefragt wann du vorbei kommen würdest.“

Peter lächelte schmal. „Wo kann ich helfen.“

Ben deutete auf eine Stelle zwei Reihen weiter in dem Beet, als er saß. „Der Knoblauch muss noch gesteckt werden. Die Zehen stehen da am Rand vom Beet und die beiden Reihen wo ich ihn haben will, sind schon vorbereitet.“

Peter nahm sich den kleinen Eimer und ging an dem Ende des Beets in die Hocke, das seinem Großvater am nächsten war. „Du hast die Zeitung schon gelesen, nehme ich an.“

Ben nickte. „Und die halbe Nachbarschaft ist schon vorbei gekommen. Aber ich wusste natürlich auch nicht mehr, als offiziell bekannt gegeben wurde.“

Peter schnaubte. „Ich hasse den Medienrummel jetzt schon, der auf uns zukommen wird.“

Am Anfang war er dankbar gewesen, dass Bills Kontakte dafür sorgten, dass Bobs Verschwinden länger als gewöhnlich in der Presse präsent gehalten wurde. Aber jetzt fürchtete er sich davor, dass sie Bobs Leid in aller Öffentlichkeit breit treten würde, weil sie damit Leser und Zuschauer gewinnen und folglich Geld verdienen konnten.

„Wie geht es dir und Justus?“, fragte Ben mit tiefer Sorge in seiner Stimme.

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern, den Blick stur auf die aufgelockerte Erde gerichtete und die darin vorgeformten Löcher, in denen er die Knoblauchzehen verschwinden ließ. „Wir sollten erleichtert sein, richtig? - Stattdessen bin ich nur wütend und verzweifelt. … Und traurig.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es irgendjemanden gibt, der dir sagen kann oder darf, was du im Moment fühlen solltest“, erwiderte sein Großvater kopfschüttelnd. „Egal was du empfindest, du hast jedes Recht darauf, dich so zu fühlen.“

„Ich habe Skinny persönlich verhaftet“, berichtete Peter bitter. „Obwohl ich Dave versprochen hatte, mich heraus zu halten. Ich war nur zum Glück der erste, der ihn eingeholt hat, als er versucht hat zu fliehen.“

Ben sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihm. „Sag mir bitte, dass dich nicht mehr als eine Anklage wegen Einbruch erwartet!“

„Nur weil Dave rechtzeitig da war um mich zurück zu halten“, gab Peter zu. Er verzog das Gesicht. „Skinny hat sein bestes getan, mich dazu zu provozieren, ihn zu schlagen.“ Und er hätte es niemals im Leben bereut, egal was die Konsequenzen für ihn gewesen wären.

Ben schnaubte. „Ich weiß, warum ich deinen Partner schon immer gemocht habe! - Wie geht es Bob?“

Peter seufzte tief, während er sich ein Stück die Reihe hinunter bewegte, bedacht darauf nicht auf die Tomatenpflanzen hinter ihm zu trampeln. „Ich weiß es ehrlich gesagt nicht. - Die Ärzte sagen, körperlich ist er in einem guten Zustand. In dieser Hinsicht geht‘s ihm offenbar deutlich besser, als sie erwartet hättet.“

„Und seelisch?“

Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er befindet sich unter ständiger Überwachung, weil er Suizidgefährdet ist. Sie mussten ihn gestern drei Mal ruhig stellen, damit er sich nicht selbst verletzt.“

Er hatte versucht Abstand zu dem Gedanken zu finden, dass Bob lieber seinem Leben ein Ende setzten wollte, als die Gefangenschaft bei Skinny zu verlassen, aber es war so unglaublich schwer. Dieser Gedanke lastete genauso schwer auf seiner Seele, wie die Angst, die er selbst in seinem Freund ausgelöst hatte am vergangenen Tag.

„Und ist er in guten Händen? Bei guten Ärzten?“, fragte Ben.

Peter nickte schwach. „Sie werden ihn vermutlich schon morgen spätestens aber übermorgen in eine der besten Psychiatrien hier im Raum von LA verlegen. Cotta hat das organisiert. Und schon vor Jahren, wie es aussieht.“

„Hm.“ Für einen langen Moment konzentrierte sein Großvater sich ganz darauf, die Erde vor sich aufzulockern. „Euer Inspektor ist ein sehr kluger Mann. Und es ist gut, dass Bobs Eltern sich nicht allein darum kümmern müssen. Es muss im Moment sehr schwer für sie sein.“

„Ja.“ Peter atmete tief durch. „Mary war gestern vollkommen am Boden zerstört, nachdem wir in der Klinik waren. - Sie hatten schon aufgegeben, weißt du? Sie hatte nicht mehr damit gerechnet, Bob jemals wieder zu sehen.“

Ben hielt in seiner Arbeit inne und musterte seinen Enkel mit einem abwägenden Blick. „Ich denke, da hast du etwas falsch verstanden, Peter. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass irgendwelche Eltern jemals aufhören darauf zu hoffen, ihr verschwundenes Kind wiederzufinden!“

Peter biss die Zähne zusammen und seine Finger gruben sich in die Erde, die er gerade über einer Knoblauchzehe fest geklopft hatte. „Sie haben aufgehört zu suchen.“

Ben seufzte tief. „Das ist nicht das gleich, wie aufzuhören zu hoffen. Es kann eine ganze Reihe Gründe dafür geben. Vielleicht hat sie einfach ihre Kraft verlassen. - Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht einmal, wo du und Justus die Kraft her genommen haben, nach all diesen Jahren immer noch so verbissen zu kämpfen.“

Peter runzelte die Stirn. „Aufzugeben war keine Option, wäre es niemals gewesen.“ Die Suche nach Bob aufzugeben, wäre gleichbedeutend damit gewesen, sein eigenes Leben aufzugeben. Bis zum vergangenen Tag war die Suche nach Bob sein Leben gewesen.

„War es das, was dich dazu verleitet hat, gestern in diese Wohnung einzubrechen?“, fragte Ben.

Peter holte tief Luft. „Zu sehen wie Bobs Eltern … es war so frustrierend. Ich wollte nur endlich etwas in der Hand haben, um Skinny zum Reden zu bringen. - Stattdessen stand ich plötzlich Bob gegenüber. Und ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob er mich erkannt hat. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob er seine Eltern erkannt hat, als sie gestern kurz bei ihm im Zimmer waren.“

„Es ist gut möglich, dass die nächsten Jahre nicht viel einfacher werden, als die letzten“, stellte sein Großvater fest.

Peter schnaubte. „So etwas hat Cotta gestern auch schon gesagt.“

Er zweifelte auch nicht daran, dass es sich bewahrheiten würde. Zumindest die nächsten paar Monate würden ein Alptraum werden, während die Ermittlungen gegen Skinny laufen würden und sie genauere Informationen darüber erhalten würden, was Bob in den letzten Jahren hatte ertragen müssen.

„Hast du schon eine Ahnung, welche Auswirkungen die Ereignisse von gestern auf deinen Job haben werden?“

„Nicht wirklich.“ Peter zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vorläufig bin ich suspendiert. Aber ich könnte im Moment vermutlich eh nicht arbeiten. - Und ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt…“ Er seufzte tief. „Nein, anders. Ich bin relativ sicher, dass ich langfristig nicht einmal bei der Polizei bleiben will.“

Ben nickte langsam. „Ich wäre sehr überrascht gewesen, wenn du anderes darüber denken würdest. - Ich habe niemals jemanden gesehen, der so enttäuscht darüber war, Jahrgangsbester zu sein wie du, als die Akademie dich ausgezeichnet hat.“

Peter schnaubte. „Der Plan war gewesen in weniger als drei Jahren mit der verfluchten Ausbildung fertig zu sein.“

„Nicht jeder hat Justus‘ Talent und das ist auch wirklich gut so.“ Ben lachte leise. „Abgesehen davon ist ein schnelleres Abschließen der Ausbildung bei der Polizei glaube ich gar nicht vorgesehen.“

„Hat mich nicht dran gehindert, es zu versuchen“, murmelte Peter finster.

„Aber nur weil du die Ausbildung als ein Hindernis bei deiner Suche nach Bob gesehen hast, genauso wie Justus sein Studium als ein solches Hindernis gesehen hat“, erwiderte Ben mit gehobenen Augenbrauen.

Peter zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging dazu über, die nächste Reihe des Beetes mit Knoblauchzehen zu bestücken. „Vielleicht sollte ich einfach meine Kündigung einreichen.“

„Warte damit lieber noch etwas“, entgegnete Ben kopfschüttelnd. „Ich bin mir sicher, der Fall um Norris und deine Rolle darin wird genug Sand aufwirbeln, dass du für den Einbruch mit einer milden Strafe davon kommen wirst.“

Peter sah verwirrt zu seinem Großvater. „Okay, das hoffe ich ehrlich gesagt auch. Aber was hat das mit meiner Kündigung zu tun?“

„Eine Verurteilung würde erst ab einem bestimmten Strafmaß dazu führen, dass die Suspendierung nicht aufgehoben wird, sondern dir gekündigt wird, richtig?“, fragte Ben.

Peter nickte. „Ja.“

„Es wird besser für deine Zukunft sein, wenn du zu einem Zeitpunkt kündigst, zu dem deine Vorgesetzten in der Lage sein werden dir abgesehen von deinem kleine Faux Pas eine gut Beurteilung mit auf den Weg zu geben“, gab Ben zu bedenken. „Das könnten Sie nicht, wenn du jetzt in diesem Moment kündigst, so lange diese Sache nicht rechtlich geklärt ist.“

Peter atmete schwer aus. „Darüber habe ich gar nicht nachgedacht.“

„Natürlich nicht.“ Ben schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin mir sicher, du hast seit gestern nicht viel Zeit damit verbracht, über etwas anderes als Bobs Schicksal nachzudenken. - Aber genau dafür hast du ja Freunde und Familie.“

Peter verzog das Gesicht, aber er konnte das kaum leugnen. Er hatte die halbe Nacht damit zugebracht, sich Bobs Leben in den letzten sieben Jahren auszumalen, bis Justus ihm die Schlaftablette in die Hand gedrückt hatte.

„Und es wird dir ein wenig Zeit geben darüber nachzudenken, was du danach machen willst“, fuhr Ben fort. „Zeit, die du sicherlich brauchen wirst.“

Peter hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. Was er danach tun wollte? Er hatte nicht einmal über ein Danach nachgedacht. Alles, worüber er nachgedacht hatte, war, dass der Sinn und Zweck, warum er zur Polizei gegangen war, erfüllt war. Und dass er sich nicht weiter jeden Morgen zur Arbeit quälen musste, jetzt da es keinen Grund mehr gab bei der Polizei zu bleiben.

Sein Großvater schnaubte. „Wie gesagt, das ist Zeit, die du gut gebrauchen kannst.“

Peter atmete tief durch. „Ich habe keine Ahnung…“

„Du musst wirklich nicht jetzt eine Antwort darauf finden“, erwiderte Ben ruhig. „Du musst nicht einmal eine Antwort darauf finden, bevor du bei deinen jetzigen Job kündigst. Wenn ich das richtig im Kopf habe, hast du ein paar Ersparnisse. Und wenn es nötig ist, kann ich dich für eine Weile unterstützen.“

Peter schluckte schwer. Das letzte was er wollte, war seinem Großvater auf der Tasche zu liegen. Er hatte für sich selbst gesorgt seit der Woche, in der er seinen High School Abschluss erhalten und mit Justus zusammen gezogen war.

In diesem letzten Jahr auf der Schule hatte er gearbeitet, wann immer er nicht gelernt oder die Suche nach Bob vorangetrieben oder sich um Justus gesorgt hatte. Und er hatte all das Geld zur Seite gelegt und gespart, damit er bei der ersten Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot, offiziell aus dem Haus seiner Eltern ausziehen konnte. Inoffiziell hatte er dort ohnehin kaum noch Zeit verbracht, weil er keine Kraft für den ständigen Streit mit ihnen gehabt hatte.

„Es ist nur ein Angebot, das ich dich bitte im Hinterkopf zu behalten, Peter“, sagte Ben sanft. „Es wäre keine Last für mich. Und wenn es eine Erleichterung für dich sein kann, wäre ich sehr froh, dir zu helfen.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe es geschafft, mein Leben selbstständig zu führen in den letzten sechs Jahren, obwohl ich an nichts anderes gedacht habe, als die Suche nach Bob. Da werde ich ja wohl in der Lage sein, das beizubehalten, jetzt wo ich weiß, wo Bob ist.“

Sein Großvater seufzte schwer. „Ich hätte dich jederzeit auch finanziell unterstützt in dieser Zeit. Aber ich kann gut verstehen, wie du dich darüber fühlst.“

„Ich habe nicht mal den Hauch einer Idee, was ich machen könnte“, gab Peter zu.

„Du bist noch jung, du wirst etwas finden“, versicherte sein Großvater. „Hast du seit gestern schon mit deinen Eltern gesprochen?“

Peter schnaubte verächtlich. „Sehe ich so aus als hätte ich einen Streit mit ihnen hinter mir?“

Ben seufzte. „Endet wirklich jedes Gespräch, dass du mit ihnen führst im Streit?“

„So gut wie.“ Peter hob die Schultern. „Wäre es nach meinen Eltern gegangen, hätte ich die Suche nach Bob so rechtzeitig abgebrochen, dass ich meinen Schulabschluss wie geplant hätte machen können. Das wäre ungefähr zwei Wochen gewesen, nachdem wir von Bobs Verschwinden erfahren hatten. Und da sie nicht aufhören können mir vorzuhalten, dass es Bobs Schuld ist, dass ich ein Jahr länger zur Schule gehen musste…“ Peter unterbrach sich selbst mit einem Kopfschütteln.

Ben sah entsetzt auf. „Haben sie das wirklich so gesagt?“

„Und mehr als ein Mal“, antwortete Peter finster. „Sie gehören zu den Leuten, die Skinny geglaubt haben, als er behauptet hatte, Bob wäre freiwillig weg gegangen, als er sich nach dem Unfall an sein Leben erinnert hat.“

Ben runzelte missbilligend die Stirn. „Ich war mir nicht im klaren darüber, dass sie die Situation dermaßen falsch eingeschätzt haben. Sie sollten Bob deutlich besser gekannt haben, als ich. Und selbst ich habe nie daran gezweifelt, dass ihm etwas zugestoßen sein musste.“

Peter stellte den leeren Eimer neben dem Beet ab und ließ sich dort ins Gras sinken. „Ich bin mir nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie sich jemals die Mühe gemacht haben, wirklich etwas über meine Freunde zu lernen. Ich meine, offensichtlich ist ja selbst ihr Bild über mich vollkommen verzerrt.“

Er zupfte an ein paar Grashalmen und schürzte die Lippen. „Ich kann mir jetzt schon vorstellen, was sie zu meiner Aktion von gestern zu sagen haben. Sie werden mehr darauf fokussiert sein, dass ich leichtsinnig genug war meine Karriere aufs Spiel zusetzen, als auf die Tatsache, dass Bob in den letzten sieben Jahren von Skinny in dessen Wohnung gefangen gehalten wurde. Schließlich geben sie so gern mit ihrem Sohn dem Polizisten an und haben sich in den letzten sieben Jahren einen Dreck um Bob geschert!“

Ben stemmte sich von der Hocke auf die Beine und klopfte sich die Erde von den Händen. „Ich weiß leider wirklich nicht, wann aus meiner Tochter solch eine oberflächliche Frau geworden ist! - Hast du heute Abend etwas vor oder hast du Zeit, mir beim Abendessen Gesellschaft zu leisten?“

Peter sah mit gerunzelter Stirn auf das halb bepflanzte Beet. „Und was ist mit der Arbeit hier?“

Ben winkte lächelnd ab. „Das hat Zeit bis morgen. Oder auch bis übermorgen, wenn Justus und du mir hoffentlich zur Hand gehen können. - Ich kann doch davon ausgehen, dass ihr Samstags weiterhin bei den Andrews essen werdet?“

Peter nickte, als er selbst aufstand. „Das ist vermutlich gerade jetzt wichtiger als je zuvor.“

Diese ganze Tradition hatte sich daraus entwickelt, dass Bill, Mary, Justus und er sich ein Mal in der Woche zusammen gefunden hatten, um sich darüber auszutauschen, ob es neue Erkenntnisse über Bobs Verschwinden gab. Aber es war auch immer etwas gewesen, dass ihnen allen vier Halt gegeben hatte, gerade am Anfang als jeder Tag unerträglich erschienen war.

Sie hatten gelernt mit der Situation zu leben. Peter war überzeugt davon, dass das nur gelungen war, weil sie einander dabei geholfen hatten und weil Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus für weit über ein Jahr nicht nur für Justus sondern auch Peter und Bobs Eltern viele Dinge übernommen hatten, die für das alltägliche Leben notwendig waren.

Bob zu finden hatte Peter in einer Art den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen, die ihn nicht weniger verzweifelt und verstört zurück ließ, als es Bobs Verschwinden getan hatte. Er wusste, dass es Justus genauso ging. Und sie hatten beide am vergangen Nachmittag gesehen, dass es Bill und Mary ebenfalls nicht anders erging.

Sie würden auch dieses Mal zusammen lernen mit der Situation umzugehen und die Offenbarungen zu ertragen, die in den kommenden Wochen und Monaten auf sie warteten.


	8. Kapitel 7 - Clara

Justus atmete tief durch, als er endlich eine Pause von den neugierigen und unnachgiebigen Fragen der jungen Studenten um sich herum bekam. Er wünschte, er hätte sich gegen seine Kollegen durchsetzen können. Aber der Dekan der juristischen Fakultät hatte ihn persönlich eingeladen und er hatte keine passende Ausrede gefunden.

Also würde er diese Woche damit verbringen, den mehr oder weniger interessierten Jurastudenten ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Es war ein einwöchiges Orientierungsseminar, dass jedes Jahr an Justus alter Universität abgehalten wurde. Als Student hatte Justus selbst nicht daran teil genommen. An seinem beruflichen Weg hatte es niemals einen Zweifel gegeben.

Justus sah sich unter den anwesenden Studenten um. Es war der Vormittag des erstes Tages einer sehr langen Wochen. Es waren etwa zwei Dutzend ehemalige Absolventen anwesend und die letzten drei Stunden waren damit vergangen, dass jeder sich selbst und den Bereich, in dem er arbeitete, vorstellte. Im Laufe der folgenden Tage würde Justus Vorträge halten und noch eine Menge mehr Fragen beantworten müssen. Er wünschte sich, die Woche sei schon vorbei.

Wäre diese Einladung vor einem Jahr gekommen, hätte er gar nicht erst ein zweites Mal darüber nachgedacht, ob er ihr nachkommen wollte. Damals hatte er noch jede einzelne freie Minute dafür verwendet, die Suche nach Bob weiter voran zu treiben. So etwas wie dieses Seminar war ihm als pure Zeitverschwendung erschienen, schon als er selbst noch Student gewesen war. Er konnte kaum glauben, dass er erst vor vier Jahren seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte. Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit her zu sein.

Die meisten der anwesenden Studenten waren im ersten Semester und Justus fühlte sich unglaublich alt, als er sie beobachtete. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals so fröhlich gewesen zu sein, wie diese halben Kinder. Nicht hier an der Uni und nicht in der Zeit danach. Und es ließ ihn nur einmal mehr erkennen, was Skinny ihnen genommen hatte.

Justus seufzte tief, froh darum einen Moment Ruhe zu haben, nachdem so unvermittelt diese düsteren Gedanken aufkamen. Es war fast neun Monate her, dass Peter Bob gefunden hatte. Sie hatten Bob seit dem nicht ein Mal sehen können. Nach allem was Justus wusste, sprach sein Freund mit niemandem und hatte noch immer panische Angst vor jedem, der ihm zu Nahe kam. Es war nicht abzusehen, wann oder ob Bobs Zustand sich bessern würde.

Aber das war Justus seit dem Moment klar gewesen, als er Bobs Reaktion auf seine Eltern hatte beobachten können. Und je mehr Justus von der Ermittlungsakte gegen Skinny hatte einsehen können, desto größer waren seine Zweifel geworden, ob Bob überhaupt irgendwie geholfen werden konnte.

Skinny hatte ihn vollkommen von sich abhängig gemacht, hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Bobs ganze Welt sich einzig und allein um ihn drehte. Je mehr Justus davon erfahren hatte, desto verzweifelter war er geworden. Und desto mehr war seine Wut auf Skinny gestiegen. Und er wusste, dass sie bisher nur die Spitze des Eisbergs kannten. Bob sprach mit niemandem und Skinny schwieg sich im großen und ganzen auch aus.

Sieben lange Monate hatten die Ermittlungen der Polizei und der Staatsanwaltschaft an gedauert. Swanson hatte entschieden, dass Skinny noch im selben Verfahren auch wegen Unterschlagung und Betrug angeklagt werden würde. Aber die Ermittlungen hatten sich in die Länge gezogen, weil Skinny im Laufe der vergangenen Jahre seinen Job fast nur dazu genutzt hatte, vor allen Dingen sich selbst zu bereichern.

Sie hatten Skinny einfach vollkommen unterschätzt, nicht nur in dem, was er fähig gewesen war, Bob anzutun. Justus fragte sich immer wieder, wie sie sich so sehr von ihm hatten täuschen lassen können.

Ende November hatte endlich die Verhandlung angefangen, aber Justus hatte das Gefühl, dass es einfach nicht voran ging. Skinny hatte einen lausigen Anwalt, der auch nicht sehr interessiert daran war, seinen Mandanten wirklich vor einer langen Haftstrafe zu bewahren – stattdessen hatte er sich für eine Hinhaltetaktik entschieden.

Justus vermutete, dass Skinny ihn dazu aufgefordert hatte, wahrscheinlich einfach nur um alle Beteiligten zu quälen. Skinnys Anwalt hatte einen fadenscheinigen Antrag nach dem nächsten gestellt und das hatte dazu geführt, dass sie erst in der letzten Woche nach der Pause zwischen Weihnachten und Neujahr mit der tatsächlichen Beweisaufnahme hatten beginnen können. Justus wollte einfach nur, dass es endlich vorbei war und Skinny ein für alle Mal weg gesperrt werden konnte.

„Hallo Justus!“

Er fuhr heftig zusammen als er so unvermittelt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde. Vor ihm stand eine junge Frau und er brauchte einen Moment, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass sie eine Kommilitonin von ihm gewesen war. Im ersten Studienjahr hatte er einige Kurse mit ihr zusammen belegt und wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, dann hatten sie sogar in einigen Projekten zusammen gearbeitet.

„Hallo“, erwiderte Justus und versuchte verzweifelt sich an ihren Namen zu erinnern.

Sie grinste und gab ihm ein paar Augenblicke. „Clara Finnigan“, erinnerte sie ihn dann.

Justus lächelte verlegen. „Ja, natürlich. - Entschuldige, ich stand ein wenig auf dem Schlauch.“

Claras Grinsen schwand nicht. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du dich an mich erinnerst, weißt du?“

„Ich erinnere mich an dich!“, verteidigte Justus sich. „Mir ist nur der Name nicht eingefallen. - Wir haben den Vortrag zum Fall von Adrian Carren zusammen ausgearbeitet“, fügte er hinzu, um es zu beweisen.

Clara lachte. „Na gut, das glaube ich dir dann mal. - Ich bin überrascht, dich hier zu sehen. Hast du deine Abneigung gegen solche Veranstaltungen abgelegt?“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Aber meine Kollegen haben mir keine andere Wahl gelassen. Sie sind der Meinung, dieser 'Ausbruch aus meiner Routine' würde mir gut tun.“

Das waren Swansons Worte gewesen. Er wusste, dass sie ein wenig genervt davon war, dass er sie alle paar Tage nach Skinnys Verhandlung ausfragte. Vielleicht hatte sie ihn deswegen dazu gedrängt, hier her zu kommen, damit sie eine Woche lang Ruhe vor ihm hatte.

„Die Mittagspause fängt gleich an. Wollen wir uns in die Mensa setzen und ein bisschen in alten Erinnerungen schwelgen?“, wollte Clara wissen.

Justus konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, sein Gesicht zu verziehen. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass das Essen in der Mensa nicht besser geworden ist in den letzten vier Jahren.“

„Ich habe das letzte Mal vor einem Jahr dort gegessen!“, antwortete Clara lachend. „Meiner Meinung nach ist es sogar noch schlechter geworden. - Was uns nicht davon abgehalten hat, eine Menge Zeit dort zu verbringen!“

„Ja, nachdem sie uns zum dritten Mal aus der Bibliothek geschmissen hatten!“ Jetzt musste auch Justus grinsen.

Er hatte regelmäßig eine Lerngruppe geleitet. Er selbst konnte besser lernen, wenn er anderen die Dinge erklärte und ihm war es immer nur darum gegangen, so effektiv wie möglich zu lernen. Es war nicht selten vorgekommen, dass die ganze Gruppe irgendwann in eine hitzige Diskussion versunken war und das war in der Bibliothek nicht geduldet worden.

„Wenn nicht die Mensa, dann kenne ich in der Nähe ein kleines Café in dem sie wirklich leckere Sandwichs verkaufen.“ Clara sah ihn so erwartungsvoll lächelnd an, dass er einfach nicht Nein sagen konnte.

„Okay“, stimmte Justus ihr zu. Eigentlich hatte er überhaupt keinen Hunger. Aber das war ein Gefühl, dass er überhaupt kaum noch kannte.

Im ersten Jahr nach Bobs Entführung hatte Justus aufgehört zu essen. Erst war es das Mittagessen gewesen, dann immer öfter auch Frühstück und Abendbrot, das er hatte ausfallen lassen. Er hatte es als Zeitverschwendung angesehen. Statt zu essen hatte er lernen können oder sich weiter bei seinen neuen Kollegen einarbeiten können. Und irgendwann in dieser Zeit hatte er aufgehört, Hunger zu verspüren. Und damit hatte er auch aufgehört überhaupt die Notwendigkeit zu sehen, essen zu müssen.

Tante Mathilda war die erste gewesen, die es bemerkt hatte, fast zeitgleich mit Peter. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis Justus sich ein gesundes Essverhalten hatte angewöhnen können und es war einzig und allein Peters hartnäckiger und bis zu diesem Tag anhaltender Kontrolle zu verdanken, dass er es überhaupt geschafft hatte. Justus hatte ihm versprechen müssen, dass er in dieser Woche an der Uni jeden Tag zu Mittag aß. In Claras Begleitung würde ihm das sehr viel einfacher fallen, als wenn er allein versuchte gegen die Appetitlosigkeit zu kämpfen.

„Dann zeig mir mal dieses Café“, bat Justus lächelnd. „Wohin hat es dich denn verschlagen nach dem Abschluss?“

Clara lachte, während sie sich auf den Weg machten. „Du hast vollkommen abgeschaltet, nachdem du dich selbst den Studenten vorgestellt hast, was?“

Justus hob die Schultern. „Ich habe erwähnt, dass meine Kollegen mich dazu genötigt haben, oder?“

Clara musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Für die Studenten ist dieses Seminar wirklich hilfreiche!“, stellte sie ernst fest. „Die meisten der Kanzleien und Firmen, die hier vertreten sind, halten auch Ausschau nach viel versprechenden Praktikanten und studentischen Hilfskräften. Ich bin so an meinen Job gekommen. - Als ich mit dem Masterstudium begonnen habe, wurde es langsam Zeit, dass ich herausfinde, was ich mit meiner Zulassung als Anwältin dann machen will!“

„Hast du einfach nur so begonnen Jura zu studieren?“, fragte Justus skeptisch.

Clara zuckte mit den Schulter. „Es hat mich interessiert und letztendlich kann man mit einem Jura-Abschluss eine Menge anfangen. - Und irgendwie habe ich am Anfang zu denen gehört, die dachten, nach dem Abschluss wartet eine ruhmreiche und vor allem gut bezahlte Karriere als Star-Anwalt.“

„Wie bitte?“, fragte Justus lachend.

„Schon klar, auf dich trifft das nicht zu“, erwiderte Clara grinsend. „Aber nicht jeder ist so … zielstrebig wie du und es gibt tatsächlich Leute, die diesen Studiengang wählen, weil sie der festen Überzeugung sind, danach entweder Richter oder Star-Anwalt zu werden und damit eine Menge Geld zu verdienen. Ganz so verträumt war ich dann doch nicht.“

„Warst du nicht?“, hackte Justus skeptisch nach.

Clara musterte ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Ich habe nicht erwartet gleich nach dem Abschluss ein sechs- oder siebenstelliges Jahreseinkommen zu haben!“

„Nicht gleich nach dem Abschluss? Also erst … zwei oder drei Jahre danach?“, wollte Justus wissen.

Clara lachte und brauchte eine Weile, um sich genug zu beruhigen, damit sie antworten konnte. „So in der Art, ja. - Spaß bei Seite, ich bin zufrieden mit dem Job, den ich habe. Und um zu deiner Frage zurück zu kommen, ich bin in einer der großen Werbeagenturen von Hollywood gelandet. Während des Studiums noch als eine von den vielen Sekretärinnen und seit einem Jahr in der Produktion. Man muss ja nicht unbedingt als Anwältin arbeiten, wenn man das Studium hinter sich hat.“

„In der Tat“, stimmte Justus ihr zu. Als sie das kleine Café erreichten, sah er sich skeptisch um. Dafür, dass es nur wenige Minuten vom Campus entfernt und offenbar besser als die Mensa war, war es ziemlich klein und wenig besucht.

„Lass dich vom ersten Eindruck nicht täuschen“, sagte Clara. „Es ist nicht sehr bekannt unter den Studenten, aber das macht es um so besser! Keine langen Schlangen und immer ein Platz um sich zu setzen!“

Justus lächelte verhalten. „In Ordnung.“ Das Gespräch verstummte, während sie sich beide Sandwich und Kaffee holten. Sie wählten einen der freien Tische am Fenster und Clara beobachtete geduldig, wie Justus von seinem Sandwich probierte.

„Und, habe ich zu viel versprochen?“, wollte sie wissen.

Justus lächelte und hoffte, es sah nicht zu aufgesetzt aus. „Hast du nicht“, sagte er.

Trotz seiner Appetitlosigkeit konnte er immerhin sagen, dass es gut schmeckte. Aber es war schwierig für ihn zu essen. Gerade dann, wenn er unter Stress stand oder der Druck eines neuen Falls auf seinen Schultern lastete. Diese Woche an der Uni sollte ihm Abwechslung aus seinem Alltag verschaffen, aber es war trotzdem Stress für ihn. Es hatte seinen Grund, dass Peter ihm das Versprechen abgerungen hatte, jeden Tag an sein Mittag zu denken.

Clara grinste triumphierend. „Du solltest dich übrigens von Professor Bennet fern halten“, sagte sie zwischen zwei Bissen. „Er ist immer noch ziemlich schlecht auf dich zu sprechen.“

Justus hob die Augenbrauen. „Ich weiß gar nicht warum.“

Es fiel ihm schwer sein Lachen zurück zu halten. Er hatte den Professor für Strafrecht am Ende des zweiten Semester wirklich bloß gestellt. Aber seine Kommilitonen hatten alle mit ihm überein gestimmt, dass er es verdient hatte.

Es war die Abschlussklausur im ersten Strafrechtskurs gewesen, die für einigen Wirbel und Diskussionen geführt hatte. Sie hatten zu einem Beispielfall eine Anklageschrift schreiben sollen und es war mehr als eine böse Falle eingebaut gewesen. Drei Viertel der Studenten waren durchgefallen und alle anderen, abgesehen von Justus, hatten nur knapp bestanden. Für Justus war es pures Glück gewesen, weil er mit Swanson und einigen Kollegen einige Wochen zuvor über einen ähnlichen Fall diskutiert hatte.

Natürlich hatte der Kurs nach solch einem Ergebnis gegen die Klausur protestiert. Es hatte eine heftige Diskussion gegeben, aus der Justus sich zunächst heraus gehalten hatte. So lange, bis Professor Bennet mit dem Argument gekommen war, dass Justus die Klausur schließlich auch mit einer guten Note hatte abschließen können, es also keinen Grund gab zu glauben, die anderen hätten nicht die selbe Chance gehabt.

Justus hatte in seiner gewohnten ruhigen und sachlichen Art von dem Gespräch mit seinen Kollegen erzählt, ohne Namen zu nennen. Er hatte den ganzen Fall mit seinen Tücken erklärt und dann aufgezählt, was sie in ihrer Klausur hätten erkennen müssen, obwohl Professor Bennet all diese Dinge je nur in einem Nebensatz während der Vorlesungen erwähnt hatte.

Bennet hatte sich mit allem gegen diese Vorwürfe gewehrt, was ihm eingefallen war und hatte standhaft darauf beharrt, dass die Klausur anerkannt werden würde. Schließlich waren einige Studenten ihres Kurses bis zum Dekan gegangen, um gegen die Klausur zu protestieren und nachdem Justus aufgefordert worden war, seine Argumente in Anwesenheit des Dekans zu wiederholen, hatte Bennet nachgeben müssen. Sie hatten eine zweite Klausur geschrieben, die deutlich besser ausgefallen war.

„Er hält mir das noch immer vor?“, wollte Justus kopfschüttelnd wissen.

„Oh ja!“, erwiderte Clara. „Allein deinen Namen zu erwähnen, kann ihn zur Weißglut bringen. Und da dich ansonsten alle anderen Professoren in wirklich guter Erinnerungen haben, passiert das häufiger mal.“

Justus runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

„Du bist berühmt“, fuhr Clara lachend fort. „Es gibt niemanden, der seinen Abschluss an dieser Uni jemals schneller gemacht hat, als du. Und die Professoren schreiben sich das vor den neuen Studenten gern selbst auf die Fahne, statt es deiner Zielstrebigkeit zuzuschreiben.“

Justus hob die Schultern. „Von mir aus können sie denken, was sie wollen.“

„Hat dich keiner der Studenten vorhin darauf angesprochen?“, wollte Clara wissen.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber ich glaube, ich war ihnen zu abwesend, um mich über etwaige Geschichten auszufragen, die sie von den Professoren gehört haben mögen. - Das wird sich in den nächsten Tagen wohl ändern, was?“

„Vermutlich“, stimmte Clara ihm zu. „Darf ich dir eine Frage stellen?“

Justus runzelte die Stirn. „Nur zu.“

„Wer ist dein Mentor bei der Staatsanwaltschaft gewesen? Ich habe Bennet so oft darüber fluchen gehört, seit dieser schrecklichen Klausur“, wollte Clara wissen.

„Rita Swanson“, antwortete Justus.

Er musste einen Moment nachdenken, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass Bennet ihn tatsächlich darüber ausgefragt hatte, nachdem der Dekan eingeschritten war. Aber er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, dass es den Professor noch mehr verärgert hatte.

Dafür starrte Clara ihn jetzt fassungslos an. „Swanson? Diese berüchtigte Staatsanwältin? Sie hat dich unter ihre Fittiche genommen? Wie hast du das denn geschafft?“

Justus hob lächelnd die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Sie hat es eines Tages einfach so entschieden.“

Er war nicht bereit, ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen. Er hatte sein Praktikum bei der Staatsanwaltschaft begonnen, kurz nachdem Skinny umgezogen war und Peter und er entschieden hatten, dass sie sich Hilfe suchen mussten.

Nachdem Swanson Justus und Peter nach ihrem missglückten Versuch in Skinnys neue Wohnung einzudringen zur Rede gestellt hatte, hatte sie entschieden, sich Justus und seiner Ausbildung anzunehmen. Justus konnte bis heute nicht genau sagen, was sie dazu getrieben hatte, womit Peter und er sie hatten überzeugen können.

Rita Swanson hatte über jeden einzelnen von Justus‘ Schritte in den folgenden Jahren gewacht und ihm mehr Türen geöffnet, als er sich jemals zu träumen gewagt hätte. Er hätte ohne ihre Unterstützung niemals bereits in seinem Alter eine Postion in der Staatsanwaltschaft erreichen können, in der er zum Teil bereits leitende Rollen in Verhandlungen übernehmen durfte.

Und auch in seinen Bemühungen etwas handfestes gegen Skinny zu finden, hatte sie ihn unterstützt. Es war Swanson gewesen, die ihn kurz nach seinem Studienabschluss darauf hingewiesen hatte, dass er seine Bemühungen weniger auf Bobs Verschwinden und mehr auf Skinny Norris aktuelles Leben konzentrierte musste, wenn er etwas gegen ihn erreichen wollte.

„Hast du mit dem Fall zu tun, mit dem sie im Moment ständig in den Schlagzeilen ist?“, wollte Clara neugierig wissen.

Justus erstarrte, bevor er langsam den Kopf schüttelte. Er hatte nicht so mit dem Fall zu tun, wie Clara es meinte, also war es keine Lüge.

Ihr entging Justus Reaktion nicht. „Hättest du die Anklage gern vertreten?“, wollte sie wissen.

Justus starrte sie eine ganze Weile unschlüssig an. „Ich bin Zeuge der Anklage“, antwortete er leise. „Das schließt mich als zuständigen Staatsanwalt aus. - Ich bin sehr froh, dass Swanson sich noch darum kümmert, bevor sie in den Ruhestand geht.“

Clara runzelte die Stirn. „Zeuge?“

Justus seufzte. Irgendwie hatte Bill oder viel mehr dessen Chef seinen und auch Peters Namen aus der Presse heraus halten können. Und nicht nur aus der LA Post, sondern komplett aus der Presse. Justus hatte keine Ahnung, wie ihnen das gelungen war. Aber vielleicht waren die Reporter ein bisschen rücksichtsvoller, wenn es um die Familie eines Kollegen ging. Und der ganze Freundeskreis war sich einig, dass sie jedes Interview konsequent ausschlagen würden.

Bobs Fall zog viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und nicht nur in Kalifornien oder den USA. Sieben Jahre in Gefangenschaft, noch dazu mitten in einer Stadt wie LA – das war etwas, dass nicht oft vor kam und von dem sich viele fragten, wie es unbemerkt hatte geschehen können. Justus hatte aufgehört zu zählen, wie viele Interviewanfragen für Reportagen er schon bekommen hatte. Und er wusste, dass das so schnell kein Ende nehmen würde.

Justus schloss die Augen. „Bob … Robert Andrews“, verbesserte er sich, weil in der Presse stets nur sein voller Name genannt wurde, „ist einer meiner beiden besten Freunde.“

„Oh.“ Clara starrte ihn sprachlos an. „Ist das der Grund, warum du das Studium so eilig durchgezogen hast?“

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte gehofft, bei der Staatsanwaltschaft würde ich die Suche besser voran treiben können. - Ich hatte keine Zeit zu verlieren.“

Clara schwieg eine Weile. „Das erklärt eine Menge“, sagte sie leise.

Justus seufzte. „Ich würde dieses Thema gerne meiden“, stellte er fest.

Clara nickte, verständnisvoll lächelnd. Sie stellten keine Fragen mehr dazu und wandte sich stattdessen wieder der gemeinsamen Zeit an der Uni zu. Und sie erinnerte Justus daran, dass seine Zeit als Student nicht nur aus lernen und Zeitdruck bestanden hatte. Er hatte keinen Sinn dafür gehabt, sich auf die guten und erfreulichen Ereignisse an der Uni einzulassen, aber Clara schaffte es, sie ihm jetzt in Erinnerung zu rufen. Es wurde eine wirklich erfrischende Mittagspause, nachdem sie dieses heikle Thema ausgeschlossen hatten.

Justus wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert war oder nicht, als er am Ende der Woche den Campus ein letztes Mal verließ und nach Hause fuhr. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen war die Woche wirklich entspannend und erfreuliche gewesen. Es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht mit den Studenten zu arbeiten. Er musste zugeben, dass seine Kollegen und vor allem Swanson Recht gehabt hatten. Es war eine gute Idee gewesen an diesem Seminar teil zu nehmen.

Als Justus nach Hause kam fand er Peter auf dem Balkon, eine Flasche Bier in der Hand und mit finsterem Gesicht an der Brüstung lehnend. Er starrte auf die Straße hinunter, aber ein einziger Blick reichte aus, damit Justus erkannte, dass sein Freund nichts von dem Verkehr unten wahr nahm.

„Hey“, sagte Justus leise, um seinen Freund nicht zu erschrecken.

Peter drehte den Kopf zu ihm und brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zu Stande. „Hey“, erwiderte er schwach.

Justus musterte ihn besorgt. „Was ist passiert?“, wollte er wissen und lehnte sich neben Peter an das Geländer.

Peter seufzte. „Ich habe mit Mum telefoniert.“

Das war tatsächlich ein Grund zur Sorge. Peter verstand sich nicht mehr sehr gut mit seinen Eltern. Sie hatten nie verstanden, was Bobs Verschwinden für ihren Sohn bedeutet hatte. Er hatte weder Trost noch Verständnis bei ihnen gefunden und das hatte ihn sehr schnell von ihnen entfremdet.

„Wann hast du das letzte Mal mit deinen Eltern gesprochen?“, wollte Justus wissen.

Peter seufzte. „Als das Verfahren gegen mich eingestellt wurde“, erklärte er. „Ich habe angerufen und Mum davon erzählt.“ Er schnaubte. „Und ich habe ihr gesagt, dass ich dem Chief meine Kündigung auf den Tisch gelegt habe, nachdem die Suspendierung aufgehoben worden war.“

Justus nickte. „Worüber habt ihr euch heute unterhalten?“

Peter sah ihn finster an. „Sie hat mich gefragt, ob meine Kollegen mich vernünftig willkommen geheißen hätten, nachdem die Vorwürfe gegen mich ausgeräumt worden seien.“

Justus verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache. Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, dass Peters Eltern tatsächlich so ignorant waren. Hatten sie ihren Sohn auch nur ein Mal richtig angesehen, in der Zeit, die er bei der Polizei verbracht hatte? Ein Blinder hatte sehen können, dass er nicht glücklich dort gewesen war. Und jeder in ihrem Bekanntenkreis war sich bewusst gewesen, dass er nur für Bob dorthin gegangen war. Justus konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass die Shaws es nicht gesehen hatten.

Peter lachte freudlos auf. „Ich bin mir sicher, so habe ich bei ihrer Frage auch ausgesehen.“

Justus seufzte kopfschüttelnd. „Was hast du darauf gesagt?“

Peter wandte verlegen den Blick ab. „Ich habe aufgelegt“, gab er widerwillig zu. Er seufzte tief. „Ich bin das Leid, Just. Sie machen das immer und immer wieder. Und ich weiß nicht, was ich falsch gemacht habe, damit sie immer und immer wieder so … Sie interessieren sich überhaupt nicht für das, was ich sage!“

Justus trat die zwei Schritte zu seinem Freund und zog ihn in seine Arme. Es gab nichts, was er sagen konnte, um Peter zu helfen oder zu trösten. Peter versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er seine Eltern nicht vermisste, aber er konnte Justus damit nicht täuschen.

Am Anfang hatte es ihm jedes Mal das Herz zerrissen, wenn er eine Zurückweisung von seinen Eltern erfahren hatte – und das war fast jeden Tag passiert. Justus hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie er damit umgehen sollte, aber zu seiner großen Erleichterung waren es seine Tante und sein Onkel gewesen, die sich in dieser Sache Peters angenommen hatten.

Es war merkwürdig, wie die Dinge sich geändert hatten. Peters Eltern waren so weit entfernt von ihrem Sohn und von allen anderen. Dafür war aus Tante Mathilda, Onkel Titus, Bill, Mary, Justus und Peter irgendwie eine Familie geworden.

Justus konnte gar nicht ausdrücken, wie dankbar er seinem Onkel und seiner Tante war. Sie hatten ihnen allen Halt und Unterstützung gegeben. Natürlich waren sie betroffen darüber gewesen, dass Bob verschwunden war, aber sie hatten genug Abstand gehabt, um davon nicht vollkommen aus ihrem Leben gerissen zu werden. Und sie hatten bereitwillig die Scherben auf gefegt und sowohl Bobs Eltern als auch Peter und Justus geholfen, wieder Boden unter die Füße zu bekommen.

„Du siehst müde aus“, sagte Justus leise.

Das war ihm schon am vergangenen Tag aufgefallen und es bereitete ihm Sorgen. Peter hatte Probleme zu schlafen. Justus konnte sich an Zeiten erinnern, in denen Peter über Tage hinweg nicht geschlafen hatte, bis er vor Erschöpfung zusammengebrochen war.

„Ich habe nicht gut geschlafen“, erwiderte Peter. „Aber ich habe geschlafen!“, versicherte er.

„Warum?“, fragte Justus sanft, obwohl er der Versicherung nicht ganz glaubte.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Es ist so nervenaufreibend, dass dieser Prozess einfach nicht voran geht!“

„Ja.“ Justus lehnte die Stirn gegen Peters Kopf und schloss die Augen. „Ich wünschte, es wäre schon vorbei.“

„Ich bin am Montag geladen“, murmelte Peter.

„Vielleicht kommst du ja tatsächlich endlich dazu, deine Aussage zu machen“, sagte Justus.

Er hoffte es, weil er der festen Überzeugung war, dass es viel einfacher werden würde, wenn sie beide nicht mehr auf ihre Aussagen würden warten müssen. Es würde eine Konfrontation mit Skinny sein und das war etwas, dem Justus sich eigentlich nicht gewachsen fühlte. Und er wusste, Peter ging es genauso.

„Ich habe Angst“, murmelte Peter.

Justus runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Vor der Aussage?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Davor zu erfahren, was er Bob tatsächlich alles angetan hat und … Und ich habe Angst, dass Bob sich niemals erinnert hat … und sich niemals erinnern wird. An uns und an all das, was wir zusammen erlebt haben. An unsere Freundschaft und unsere Abenteuer.“

Justus spürte unvermittelt die Tränen in seinen Augen brennen. Das war eine Angst, mit der er selbst ebenfalls zu kämpfen hatte.

„Wir werden ihm helfen sich daran zu erinnern“, murmelte er mit erstickter Stimme. „Vielleicht wird er niemals wissen, was wir alles miteinander erlebt haben. Aber wir können ihn daran erinnern, dass wir seine Freunde sind und dass wir es immer sein werden.“

„Was ist, wenn Bob niemals in der Lage sein wird, uns noch einmal gegenüber zu treten? Ich … muss immer daran denken, wie er auf seine Eltern reagiert hat. Und wie er mich angesehen hat, als ich ihn gefunden habe und … Ich frage mich immer wieder, wann er … entschieden hat, sich umbringen zu wollen. Und warum!“

„Weil Skinny ihm eine Heidenangst vor allem und jedem außerhalb dieser Wohnung gemacht hat!“, stellte Justus mit brüchiger Stimme fest.

Peter klang so unendlich verzweifelt. Und Justus fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie sehr Peter noch von seinen Schuldgefühlen geplagt wurde. Er hatte sich die Schuld daran gegeben, dass Bob hier geblieben war. Und er hatte sich die Schuld gegeben, dass Bob die Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, die Waffe an sich zu bringen.

Es war wahrscheinlich pures Glück gewesen, dass Skinny keine Munition da gehabt hatte. Peter war der festen Überzeugung, er hätte es verhindern können, wenn er in der Wohnung geblieben wäre. Justus sah das anders, aber Peter ließ sich das nicht ausreden.

„Ich vermisse Bob so sehr“, fuhr Justus leise fort. Er konnte Peter keine Antworten auf die Fragen geben, die ihn quälten, weil er die Antworten nicht kannte. Und er wusste nicht, ob sie jemals Antworten darauf bekommen würden.

Peter seufzte. „Das tue ich auch. Manchmal glaube ich, das ist das einzige Gefühl, dass noch existiert. - Und ich habe festgestellt, dass mir unsere alten Bilder anzusehen, nicht hilft.“

Justus schloss die Augen. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, warum Peter sich die Bilder angesehen hatte. Manchmal war die Sehnsucht nach den alten Tagen so groß, dass auch er sich gern mal in den Erinnerungen verlor, die die Fotoalben heraufbeschwören konnten. Aber sich in diesen Erinnerungen zu verlieren, würde Peter nicht weiterbringen. Und er strauchelte viel zu sehr mit seinem Leben, seit er Bob gefunden hatte.

„Hast du damit die letzte Nacht verbracht, statt zu schlafen?“, wollte Justus wissen, als sein Freund gähnte.

Peter brummte nur unbehaglich, statt einer Antwort.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen“, entschied Justus. „Mir schadet eine frühe Nachtruhe auch nicht. Eine Woche mit einer Horde Studenten ist wirklich kraftraubend!“

„Du bist froh, sie wieder los zu sein, was?“, fragte Peter und Justus hörte, dass er lächelte.

„Überraschender Weise war das Seminar wirklich angenehm!“, erwiderte Justus. „Es hat Spaß gemacht. Und ich habe eine alte Kommilitonin getroffen.“

Sie hatten ihm Laufe der Woche kaum miteinander gesprochen. Peter arbeitete aushilfsweise bei einer Security Firma und war an den letzten Abenden arbeiten gewesen.

Justus sorgte dafür, dass Peter mit in seinem Bett schlafen würde. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass sein Freund auch tatsächlich Schlaf finden würde in dieser Nacht.

Justus begann von seiner Woche zu erzählen, als sie nebeneinander lagen. Er war selbst ein wenig überrascht, wie viel es tatsächlich zu erzählen gab. Nicht zuletzt all das, woran Clara ihn in dieser Woche erinnert hatte. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, die Mittagspausen mit ihm zu verbringen und Justus hatte das durchaus genossen.

Justus verstummte, als er bemerkt, dass Peter eingeschlafen war. Es beunruhigte ihn, dass Peter so schnell einschlief und es festigte den Verdacht, dass er in der letzten Nacht und vielleicht auch in denen davor, nicht geschlafen hatte.

Vielleicht sollten sie sich beide selbst auch einen Psychologen suchen. Bisher hatte Justus das nie in Betracht gezogen, aber es war offensichtlich, dass sie beide nicht mit der Situation umgehen konnten.


	9. Kapitel 8 – Verhandlungsbeginn

Das Wochenende verging viel zu schnell mit dem lauernden Schatten von Peters Aussage über ihnen. Das zermürbendste war, dass sie nicht einmal wussten, ob Peter tatsächlich aufgerufen werden würde. Schon drei Mal war es geplant gewesen, dass die ersten Zeugen endlich aussagen würden, aber Skinnys Anwalt hatte immer einen Antrag gestellt, der die Verhandlung unterbrochen hatte.

Peter war einer der ersten Zeugen, deshalb traf ihn diese Verzögerungstaktik so hart. Justus würde erst ein paar Verhandlungstage später an der Reihe sein, also würde er auch erst dann geladen werden, wenn der Verteidiger alle Möglichkeiten zur Verzögerung ausgeschöpft hatte.

Justus hätte sich den Montag lieber frei genommen, aber er konnte es sich kaum leisten, jeden Tag frei zu nehmen, wenn die Verhandlung gegen Skinny fortgesetzt wurde. Er war nur froh, dass er an diesem Tag nicht selbst vor Gericht stehen musste. Er glaubte nicht, dass er sich auf einen anderen Fall als den gegen Skinny hätte konzentrieren können.

„Hallo.“

Justus sah erschrocken vom Schreibtisch auf. „Was machst du denn hier?“

Clara stand in der offenen Tür zu seinem Büro. „Du hast auf meine SMS nicht geantwortet!“, sagte sie anklagend. „Ich habe das als ein Ja hingenommen.“

Justus runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte sein Handy komplett ignoriert, weil es ihm schon so schwer genug fiel, sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Und er hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass Clara sich so schnell wieder melden würde, oder dass sie sich überhaupt melden würde, obwohl sie ihre Nummern ausgetauscht hatten. Er mochte Clara, aber er fühlte sich selbst im Moment nicht in der Lage, eine neue Freundschaft aufzubauen.

„Du hast sie gar nicht gelesen“, stellte Clara schließlich fest.

Justus hob die Schulter. „Ich bin total in meiner Arbeit versunken.“

„Ich wollte wissen, ob du mit mir zusammen Mittagessen gehst“, meinte Clara lächelnd.

„Ich … ich muss gleich ins Gericht“, wich Justus zögernd aus.

„Seit wann ist zwei Stunden denn 'gleich'?“, wollte Rick Hodges wissen, der gerade in diesem Moment mit einer vollen Kaffeetasse an seinem Büro vorbei lief und Justus verfluchte seinen Kollegen dafür. Rick musterte Clara mit einem neugierigen Blick.

Justus seufzte tief und ließ den Kopf hängen. Das Letzte, wonach ihm jetzt der Sinn stand, war zu essen. „Ich muss Peter noch abholen!“, warf er ein.

Rick hob die Augenbrauen. „Swanson hat ihn doch genug gebrieft!“ Er seufzte. „Ich weiß, das ist schwer für euch. - Weiß er, dass du ihn abholen willst?“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. Diese Entscheidung hatte er erst getroffen, als er schon im Büro gewesen war. Er fühlte sich einfach nicht wohl dabei, Peter allein zum Gericht fahren zu lassen.

Rick drehte sich zu Clara um. „Ich überrede ihn schon, mit Ihnen mit zu kommen!“, sagte er freundlich, dann schloss er die Tür vor ihr und wandte sich wieder Justus zu. „Wo hast du die denn aufgegabelt?“, wollte er grinsend wissen.

Justus musterte ihn mit gehobenen Augenbrauen. „Clara ist eine ehemalige Kommilitonin von mir“, erklärte er. „Ich habe sie letzte Woche wieder getroffen.“

„Und du willst dir eine Chance, mit ihr auszugehen, entgehen lassen?“, wollte Rick empört wissen.

„Ein Mittagessen ist nicht unbedingt ausgehen!“, erwiderte Justus spöttisch. „Und ich habe heute wirklich keinen Sinn für eine neue Freundschaft!“

„Freundschaft?“ Rick lachte. „Dass dieses Mädchen an mehr als deiner Freundschaft interessiert ist, sieht ein Blinder, Justus! - Wann bist du das letzte Mal ausgegangen?“

Justus sah seinen Kollegen finster an. „Bevor der Alptraum begonnen hat.“ Als würde Rick das nicht wissen.

Rick verzog betroffen das Gesicht. „Ja, richtig. Entschuldige. Aber das ist nur ein Grund mehr, warum du diese Chance nicht einfach verstreichen lassen solltest! - Ich kann Peter für dich abholen und wir treffen uns dann im Gericht.“

„Ich …“ Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du weißt, dass ich an Tagen wie heute nichts auf die Reihe bekomme!“, warf er ein. „Das wird nicht unbedingt einen guten Eindruck auf Clara machen.“

Rick sah ihn ernst an. „Dann erzähl ihr bei euren gemeinsamen Mittag von dem Fall“, schlug er vor. „Du verbringst zu viel Zeit hier mit der Arbeit. - Ihr habt euren Freund gefunden, sein Entführer wird bald verurteilt sein. Fang an zu leben!“

„Ich weiß nicht“, murmelte Justus. „Außerdem glaube ich, dass du zu viel in die Situation hinein interpretierst.“

„Vertrau mir, das tue ich nicht!“, entgegnete Rick grinsend. „Wir treffen uns in anderthalb Stunden im Gericht und du gehst mit deiner Freundin jetzt essen!“

„Ich kann das nicht!“, sagte Justus kopfschüttelnd.

Rick verdrehte die Augen. „Du gehst!“ Und damit schien die Sache für ihn geklärt zu sein. Er öffnete die Tür und sah Clara grinsend an. „Wir brauchen Justus in anderthalb Stunden im Gericht, also setzen Sie ihn rechtzeitig ab. Viel Spaß.“

Clara sah unsicher zu Justus, nachdem Rick sie allein gelassen hatte. „Wenn du keine Zeit hast, ist das okay. … Ich hätte vielleicht nicht einfach so her kommen sollen.“

Justus rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht. „Ich bin heute mit Sicherheit keine gute Begleitung“, stellte er fest. „Andererseits hat Rick Recht. Ich kann eine Pause gut gebrauchen. Wenn du trotzdem mit mir Essen gehen willst.“ Er wollte sie nicht zurückweisen. Und das was Rick gesagt hatte, ließ ihn nervös werden.

Clara lächelte. „Natürlich.“

Justus stand auf und nahm sich seine Jacke. „Dann lass uns gehen.“

„Der Termin nachher … das ist die Verhandlung wegen deines Freundes, richtig?“, wollte Clara vorsichtig wissen.

Justus atmete tief durch. „Ja.“

Clara lächelte. „Schon gut. Ich weiß, dass du nicht darüber reden willst. - Worauf hast du Appetit?“

'Auf gar nichts', schoss es Justus durch den Kopf. Aber das konnte er Clara kaum sagen. „Es gibt einen guten Italiener um die Ecke des Gerichts“, schlug er vor. Von dort aus waren es zu Fuß nur wenige Minuten ins Gericht und damit konnte er sicher stellen, nicht zu spät zu kommen.

„Sehr gern“, antwortete Clara lächelnd.

„Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du dich so schnell wieder meldest“, stellte Justus nachdenklich fest, als sie zusammen im Aufzug standen.

Clara hob verlegen lächelnd die Schultern. „Ich verbringe meine Zeit gern mit dir!“, stellte sie sanft fest. „Und ich möchte auf gar keinen Fall den Kontakt zu dir wieder verlieren.“

„Wieder?“, hackte Justus verwirrt nach. „Wir haben uns in der letzten Wochen besser kennen gelernt als in dem ganzen Jahr gemeinsamen Studiums“, gab er zu bedenken.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendeiner seiner ehemaligen Kommilitonen wirklich mit ihm in Kontakt hätte bleiben wollen. Er war damals kein sehr geselliger Zeitgenosse gewesen. Er hatte keinen Wert darauf gelegt, die anderen Studenten kennen zu lernen, mit denen er in seinen Veranstaltungen saß. Der einzige Grund, aus dem er überhaupt mit ihnen gesprochen hatte, war die in vielen Kursen erzwungene Zusammenarbeit und weil die von ihm geleiteten Lerngruppen ihm persönlich am meisten geholfen hatten.

Clara schüttelte den Kopf. „Das trifft vielleicht auf dich zu, weil du dir wirklich große Mühe gegeben hast im Studium niemanden kennen zu lernen. Aber das hat uns andere nicht davon abgehalten, dich zumindest ein bisschen kennen zu lernen. - Du hast mehr von dir Preis gegeben und gezeigt, als dir offensichtlich klar ist.“

„Tatsächlich?“, fragte Justus skeptisch.

Clara nickte. „Du bist witzig und zielstrebig, loyal und hilfsbereit, intelligent und ein exzellenter Lehrer. Uns war allen klar, dass kurz vor Studienbeginn in deinem Leben irgendetwas furchtbar schief gelaufen sein musste. Du hast Jura studiert, weil du einen ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn hast.“

„Das ist tatsächlich mehr, als ich über dich gewusst habe“, musste Justus zugeben.

Clara lächelte. „Kein großes Kunststück. Du warst auch unnahbar und abweisend, wenn jemand begonnen hat persönliche Fragen zu stellen und selbst hast du solche Fragen auch nicht gestellt und beim Mittag und zwischen den Vorlesungen nicht zugehört, wenn persönliche Gespräche geführt wurden.“

Justus hob verlegen die Schultern. „Damals hat mein Leben nur daraus bestanden, die Suche nach Bob voran zu treiben. Alles andere … erschien mir als Zeitverschwendung.“

„Hat sich das jetzt geändert?“, wollte Clara wissen.

Justus nickte lächelnd. „Sonst wäre ich letzte Woche nicht zu diesem Seminar gegangen. Und sonst würde ich jetzt nicht mit dir essen gehen!“

„Sehr gut!“, stellte Clara zufrieden fest.

Sie verließen den Aufzug und das Gebäude und liefen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander. Es waren nur einige, wenige Gehminuten bis zum Gericht und damit auch bis zum Italiener.

„Ich war damals ziemlich in dich verliebt“, stellte sie dann unvermittelt fest.

Justus musterte sie überrascht und skeptisch. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es Frauen gab, die ihn wirklich attraktiv fanden. Spätestens nach Brittany war ihm das klar geworden. Und nach den letzten Jahren und so, wie er sich verhalten hatte – gerade am Anfang in diesem ersten Jahr – konnte er Clara nicht glauben.

„Du hast mir damals keine Chance gelassen und mittlerweile kann ich auch verstehen, warum. Aber ich lasse mir diese zweite Chance nicht einfach so entgehen!“ Sie lächelte sanft und schien Justus Skepsis einfach zu ignorieren. „Ich mag dich wirklich, Justus! Und ich möchte herausfinden, was sich zwischen uns beiden entwickeln kann.“

„Ich…“ Justus starrte auf den Boden vor seinen Füßen.

„Hat keine andere Frau in den letzten Jahren versucht, dich dazu zu bringen, mit ihr auszugehen?“, wollte Clara ungläubig aber auch neugierig wissen.

„Nein“, antwortete Justus ohne zu zögern.

„Oder du hast es einfach nur nicht bemerkt, so wie bei mir damals … und ich denke, wie ungefähr bei einem halbem Dutzend anderen Mädchen aus unserem Jahrgang!“, fuhr Clara fort.

„Das glaubst du ja selbst nicht“, murmelte Justus unbehaglich.

„Hey!“ Clara blieb stehen und hielt Justus am Arm fest, drehte ihn zu sich um. „Ist dir das unangenehm? Dass ich so direkt bin?“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin nur nicht unbedingt sehr…“ Er hob hilflos die Schultern. „Ist ja auch egal.“

Clara lächelte sanft. „Du bist ein sehr attraktiver Mann, Justus. Und offenbar muss ich meiner Liste der Dinge, die ich über dich weiß, einen großen Teil fehlenden Selbstbewusstseins hinzufügen!“

„Du meinst das wirklich ernst“, stellte Justus verwirrt fest. Es passte einfach nicht in sein Bild über sich selbst.

„In der Tat!“, erwiderte Clara. „Lass uns essen gehen, sonst musst du die Hälfte liegen lassen, um rechtzeitig im Gericht zu sein!“

Justus war unbehaglich zu Mute, während er sie weiter bis zum Italiener führte. Er konnte sehen und in ihrem Ton hören, dass sie daran glaubte, was sie sagte. Aber er konnte es nicht glauben.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich im Moment … Zeit für so etwas habe.“ Oder ob er überhaupt die Nerven dafür hatte. Aber das würde er nicht sagen. Er war auch so schon viel zu offen ihr gegenüber gewesen.

„Für so etwas?“, fragte Clara lächelnd. „Soll das heißen 'für ein Date'?“ Sie musterte ihn eingehend. „Oder für eine neue Freundschaft und vielleicht … hoffentlich auch mehr?“

„Ich … habe so vieles im Kopf im Moment und …“

„Ich werde mich nicht von deiner Unsicherheit abschrecken lassen, Justus!“, unterbrach Clara ihn sanft. „Ich möchte dich besser kennen lernen und daran werde ich fest halten!“

Justus gab es auf zu widersprechen. Stattdessen verfiel er in Schweigen und Clara schloss sich dem an, bis sie im Restaurant saßen und ihre Getränke bestellte hatten.

„Musst du heute aussagen?“, wollte Clara leise wissen.

Justus seufzte. Eigentlich wollte er nicht über diese ganze Verhandlung sprechen, aber auf etwas anderes würde er sich ohnehin nicht konzentrieren können. „Nein. Wenn wir Glück haben, kommt Peter heute endlich dazu, auszusagen. Aber … ich fürchte eher, die Verteidigung wird noch einige Wege und Anträge finden, um die Anhörung der Zeugen noch weiter hinaus zu zögern.“

„Wer ist Peter?“, hackte Clara nach.

Justus starrte auf die geschlossene Speisekarte unter seinen Händen. „Wir waren zu dritt … vor all dem. Bob, Peter und ich. So lange ich mich zurück erinnern kann, waren sie meine besten Freunde. Peter ist es gewesen, der Bob vor neun Monaten gefunden hat“, erklärte er zögernd.

„Er ist der Polizist, der in die Wohnung eingedrungen ist?“, fragte Clara. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe den Fall in der Presse verfolgt. Schon vor letzter Woche!“

„Es sind sehr viele Dinge nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gedrungen“, stellte Justus fest. „Peter und ich haben alles versucht, um auf legalem Weg etwas gegen Skinny vor zu legen. Wir wussten, dass er etwas damit zu tun hatte. Er hatte es zugegeben. Er hat Peter und mich damit verhöhnt. Er wollte sich an uns rächen und … das hat er in vollem Umfang geschafft. Aber uns hat niemand geglaubt.“

Er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Wir haben alles versucht, damit sich irgendjemand in seiner Wohnung umsieht. Aber wir waren gerade Mal mit der High School fertig, in den Augen der meisten nur Kinder. Man hat uns vorgeworfen, wir hätten uns wegen kindischer Streitigkeiten auf Skinny eingeschossen. Ich denke, die meisten Polizisten, die damals ermittelt haben, dachten ohnehin Bob sei nur davon gelaufen. - Peter ist zur Polizei gegangen, damit wir Hilfe bekommen, und ich zur Staatsanwaltschaft. Aber es hat alles nichts geholfen.“

Clara griff nach Justus zitternden Händen und strich mit ihren Fingern sanft darüber. Er sah sie überrascht an, aber sie sagte nichts, wartete einfach nur darauf, dass er weiter sprach.

Justus atmete tief durch. „Peter hat es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Es ist irgendwie ironisch, weil ich am selben Tag einen Durchsuchungsbefehl für Skinnys Büro erwirken konnte und nach allem, was später dort gefunden wurde, war es nur noch ein winziger Schritt bis in Skinnys Wohnung. Aber Peter hat es nicht mehr ausgehalten. - Wir hatten es früher schon einmal probiert. Aber wir sind von dem Wachmann noch im Erdgeschoss erwischt worden. - Ich weiß so gut, wie Peter sich gefühlt hat. Wir waren beide so verzweifelt und … hoffnungslos. Wir wollten endlich Antworten haben, nur nicht mehr mit der Ungewissheit leben müssen.“

Justus sah unsicher zu Clara. Er erwartete irgendeine Reaktion von ihr, aber sie sah ihn noch immer nur neugierig und abwartend an. Vielleicht fürchtete sie, dass er aufhören würde zu erzählen, wenn sie ihn unterbrach und Justus war sich selbst nicht sicher, ob das nicht tatsächlich zutreffen würde.

„Es fühlt sich an, als wäre mein Leben nicht mehr vollständig, seit Bob nicht mehr da ist. Es … hat sich auch nicht wirklich etwas an diesem Gefühl geändert, in den letzten Monaten.“ Er hob hilflos die Schultern. „Wir wissen wo Bob ist, aber er kann im Moment trotzdem kein Teil unseres Lebens mehr sein und wir wissen nicht, ob er das überhaupt irgendwann wieder kann.“

Es war, als wäre eine Lawine losgetreten worden. Er konnte nicht aufhören zu reden. In den letzten Monaten hatten er außer mit Peter mit niemandem darüber gesprochen, wie er sich fühlte und was all die Ereignisse der letzten Monate in ihm aus lösten. Und nun war es ausgerechnet eine ihm eigentlich vollkommen fremde Frau, vor der das alles heraus brach.

Justus konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu reden, nachdem er einmal begonnen hatte. Und Clara hörte ihm aufmerksam zu, ohne ihn einmal zu unterbrechen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, woher das Vertrauen kam, ihr all das zu erzählen.

Justus Befürchtung bewahrheitete sich, als Peter an diesem Montag erneut nicht aussagen konnte. In Gedanken verfluchte Justus den Verteidiger nicht zum ersten Mal und er fragte sich wirklich, warum dieser Anwalt sich so sehr von Skinny in seiner Art zu arbeiten beeinflussen ließ. Mit jedem Tag wünschte er sich mehr, dass dieser ganze Spuk endlich vorbei war, damit sie sich wirklich endlich darauf konzentrieren konnten, nach vorn zu sehen.

Es folgten zwei weitere Wochen und noch einmal drei viel zu früh unterbrochene Verhandlungstage, ehe tatsächlich die ersten Zeugen befragt wurden. Justus blieb keine andere Wahl, als ungeduldig vor dem Gerichtssaal zu warten, während Peter nach seiner eigenen Aussage im Saal blieb, um der Verhandlung zu folgen. Sie wollten beide wissen, was mit Bob passiert war und da sie mit Bob im Moment nicht sprechen konnten, war Skinny die einzige Chance, etwas darüber heraus zu finden.

Justus starrte mit finsterem Blick auf die Tür des Verhandlungssaals. Er war froh, dass die Leute, die ihn hier kannten, mittlerweile wussten, wann sie ihn besser nicht ansprechen sollten. Es war schlimm genug, dass er zum Nichts tun verdammt war, da musste er sich nicht noch mit sinnlosen Gespräch herum ärgern. Er wäre lieber bei Peter, um ihm bei zu stehen.

Die zwei Stunden, die er an diesem Tag vor dem Gerichtssaal saß, kamen ihm vor, wie eine Ewigkeit. Justus wusste, dass er diese Zeit mit anderen Dingen hätte verbringen können, aber er hätte unmöglich im Büro sitzen können. Er hatte sich die aktuelle Zeitung mitgenommen, aber er hatte nicht einen einzigen Artikel gelesen, weil er schon nach zwei Zeilen nicht mehr wusste, was er gelesen hatte.

Er sprang erleichtert auf, als die Türen des Saals sich endlich öffneten. Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile, ehe Peter schließlich mit finsterem Gesicht, in den Taschen vergrabenen Fäusten und hochgezogen Schultern heraus kam. Selbst für einen vollkommen Fremden war zu sehen, dass es Peter nicht gut ging. Und Justus sah den harten Zug um Peters Mund und die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und den Glanz in seinen Augen.

„Lass uns nach Hause fahren“, entschied Justus.

Peter folgte ihm schweigend. Er stand am Rande eines Zusammenbruchs und Justus fühlte sich damit – wie jedes Mal – überfordert. Er wusste nie, wie er sich verhalten sollte und wie er Peter in diesen Momenten wirklich helfen konnte. Justus hatte gewusst, dass dieser Tag anstrengend sein würde, aber er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Aussagen Peter so mitnehmen würde.

Peter verharrte in seinem Schweigen, auch als Justus in der Tiefgarage ihres Hauses parkte und sie mit dem Aufzug nach oben fuhren. Und langsam begann Justus das wirklich mit Sorge zu erfüllen. Normalerweise begann Peter früher oder später zu sprechen.

Peter in diesem Zustand zu sehen, war nach den letzten Jahren nichts ungewohntes. Er wurde erst schweigsam und in sich gekehrt und seine ganze Körperhaltung sprach von seiner inneren Anspannung. Meistens begann er dann zu sprechen, worüber auch immer er sich den Kopf zerbrach. Um am Ende kam der Zusammenbruch, vor dem Justus sich jedes Mal fürchtet, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Bevor Justus die Gelegenheit bekam, Peter in dessen Zimmer zu folgen, nachdem er die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, riss das Klingeln seines Handys ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er war überrascht, als er erkannte, dass Swanson ihm eine Bilddatei geschickt hatte. Peter bat mich, dir das zu schicken. Keine Sorge, ich kümmere mich um alles, hatte sie dazu geschrieben. Justus öffnete mit gerunzelte Stirn das Bild und las verwirrt die deutlich in Eile geschriebenen Zeilen.

_Hey Shaw, glaubst du wirklich, euer kleines Schauspiel hier bringt euch irgendetwas? Du hängst einer Erinnerung nach, die nicht mehr existiert. Bob Andrews gibt es nicht mehr und es war seine eigene Wahl. Da ist nur noch Stan, dessen Welt sich einzig und allein um mich dreht. Und selbst, wenn ihr mit dieser ganzen Farce hier durch kommt, wird sich das niemals ändern. Ihr könnt genauso gut gleich aufgeben und Stan einfach zu mir zurück lassen; dorthin, wo er selbst sein will, wenn ihr ihn nur einmal fragen würdet. Aber auf die Idee, mit ihm zu sprechen kommt ihr gar nicht, nicht wahr?_

„Verfluchtes Arschloch“, entfuhr es Justus wütend.

Kein Wunder, dass es Peter so schlecht ging. Es musste Skinny gelungen sein, das während der Verhandlung zu schreiben und es Peter danach irgendwie zuzustecken.

Justus schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Für einen Moment musste er stark gegen den Drang ankämpfen, sein Handy gegen die nächste Wand zu schleudern, nur um die Nachricht von Skinny darauf zu zerstören. Stattdessen ließ er es schließlich auf das Schränkchen neben der Tür fallen und folgte Peter in dessen Zimmer.

Peter stand vor dem Sandsack, der in der Ecke seines Zimmers stand, und schlug wütend und unkontrolliert darauf ein und mit jedem Schlag erklang ein gezischtes, wütendes „Ich hasse ihn!“.

Justus war nicht überrascht davon, seinen Freund so vor zu finden und es war deutlich besser, als das andauernde Schweigen während der Heimfahrt. Justus lehnte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen gegen den Kleiderschrank und überließ Peter für einige Minuten seinem Wutausbruch. Er selbst brauchte solch ein Ventil nicht. Ihm reichte das Wissen, dass diese Nachricht nur ein weiterer Nagel zu Skinnys Sarg sein würde, auch wenn es mit der drückenden Beweislast kaum einen Unterschied machte.

Schließlich trat Justus aber doch zu seinem Freund und zog ihn sanft aber bestimmt von dem Sandsack weg. „Es ist gut, Pete!“, sagte er leise. „Du weißt, dass er das nur geschrieben hat, um dir weh zu tun!“

„Wir können Bob doch gar nicht fragen“, entfuhr es Peter mit zitternder Stimme, als er sich widerstandslos zu seinem Bett führen ließ. Er ließ sich erschöpft darauf fallen und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. „Er weigert sich doch, mit irgendwem zu sprechen.“

„Das ist Skinnys Gehirnwäsche“, stellte Justus schwach fest. „Irgendwann wird er sicher wieder mit uns sprechen. Aber Bob braucht Zeit, um zu erkennen, dass nicht wir die Lügner und Verbrecher sind!“

Peter schnaubte. Er rollte sich auf die Seite, zog die Beine an und schlang seine Arme darum. „Man sollte ihn einfach weg sperren und den Schlüssel zu seiner Zelle vernichten“, murmelte er finster.

Justus seufzte tief. „Ja“, stimmte er seinem Freund zu.

Er setzte sich zu Peter auf das Bett und begann ruhig über dessen Rücken zu streichen, als er beobachtete, wie dessen Blick sich irgendwo im Raum verlor. Justus schloss gequält die Augen, als Peter erst leicht und dann immer stärker zu zittern begann.

„Pete!“, sagte Justus eindringlich, erhielt aber bereits keine Antwort mehr.

Justus beobachtete seinen Freund besorgt, während er genau wusste, dass er nichts weiter tun konnte, als hier neben ihm zu sitzen und einfach nur da zu sein, während Peter in den Erinnerungen an seine düsteren Alpträume versank.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Peter unter der Last dieser Erinnerungen zusammenbrach. Er versank dann vollkommen darin und verlor jeden Bezug zu seiner Umgebung. Manchmal geriet er dabei so in Panik, dass er schließlich sogar das Bewusstsein verlor.

Justus hatte damit gerechnet, seit Peter aus dem Verhandlungssaal gekommen war. Er wünschte nur, er wüsste, wie er Peter wirklich helfen konnte. Sie nannten es Panikattacken, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatten, ob es das wirklich war.

Justus hatte noch keinen Weg gefunden, Peter aus diesem Zustand heraus zu holen, also saß er für gewöhnlich bei ihm, hielt ihn und redete beruhigend auf ihn ein. Er wünschte sich jedes Mal, dass er besser damit umzugehen wüsste.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Justus darüber nachdachte, dass sie beide sich vielleicht professionelle Hilfe suchen sollten. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie das schon vor Jahren tun sollen, aber solche Art Gedanken hatten erst Raum gefunden, seit Peter Bob gefunden hatte.

Justus wusste, dass sie allein so nicht weiter kamen. Sie hatten sich in den letzten Jahren gegenseitig aufrecht halten können, aber sie waren beide weit davon entfernt, ein auch nur annähernd normales Leben führen zu können. Und sie würden dem allein nicht näher kommen. Justus hatte nur bisher einfach nicht die Kraft gefunden, diesem Gedanken auch Taten folgen zu lassen. Aber vielleicht würde das dieses Mal ja endlich anders sein.

Es war erneut das Klingeln seines Handys, dass Justus aus den Gedanken riss. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er mit Peter in seinen Armen auf dem Bett seines Freundes gelegen hatte. Peter war schon vor einer ganzen Weile in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen, von dem Justus aus Erfahrung wusste, dass er wenig erholsam sein würde.

Nur schweren Herzens, ließ Justus Peter allein, aber er musste davon ausgehen, dass der Anrufer ein dringendes Anliegen hatte. Bevor er jedoch den Flur erreicht, wo er sein Handy zurückgelassen hatte, verstummte es. Justus hatte erwartet einen verpassten Anruf der Staatsanwältin angezeigt zu bekommen, stattdessen war es Peters Großvater, der angerufen hatte.

Justus zögerte einen langen Moment, ehe er ins Wohnzimmer lief statt zurück zu Peter. Er ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und wählte Bens Nummer. Es klingelte nur ein Mal, ehe Ben Peck sich am anderen Ende meldete.

„Hallo Ben“, sagte Justus. „Es tut mir Leid, ich habe mein Handy nicht schnell genug erreicht.“

„Kein Problem“, erwiderte Ben. „Ich wollt mich erkundigen, wie es Peter geht. Vorhin im Gerichtssaal nach seiner Aussage war er sehr in sich gekehrt.“

Justus atmete tief durch. „Nicht gut. - Skinny hat es irgendwie geschafft ihm eine kurze Notiz zuzustecken. Er wollte uns damit verhöhnen und das hat leider super funktioniert.“

Ben schwieg für einen Moment. „Ich erinnere mich, dass Peter nach der Verhandlung der Staatsanwältin einen Zettel überreicht hat. Aber ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass er diesen Zettel irgendwann zugesteckt bekommen hat.“

„Es hätte nicht sehr gut für Skinny geendet, wenn es während der Verhandlung jemand bemerkt hätte“, stellte Justus fest. „Es wird selbst jetzt nicht gut für ihn enden. Aber uns ist wohl allen klar, dass er alles, was er jetzt noch tut, nur dazu dient, uns zu quälen.“

„Und er ist erfolgreich damit.“

Justus seufzte. „Leider. - Aber ich sehe nicht, wie wir ihm Einhalt gebieten können. Das beste was wir tun können, ist ihm nicht zu zeigen, wie erfolgreich er ist.“

Ben schnaubte. „Das ist Peter heute nicht sehr gut gelungen, vor allen Dingen als er im Zeugenstand saß.“

Justus schloss die Augen. „Ja. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie es ihm in dieser Situation hätte gelingen sollen. - Ich bin schon stolz auf ihn, dass er nicht versucht hat auf Skinny los zu gehen nach dieser Nachricht.“

„Was hat Norris geschrieben?“, wollte Ben wissen.

Justus holte tief Luft und rezitierte die kurze Botschaft. Es gab Moment, in denen er sein eidetischen Gedächtnis wirklich verfluchte. Es würde eine Menge Kraft kosten, diese Zeilen wieder aus seinem Gedächtnis zu verbannen.

„Sieht für mich sehr nach einem Geständnis aus“, stellte Ben finster fest.

„Wenn es mal so einfach wäre“, murmelte Justus. „Ich bin sehr dankbar, dass du heute da warst. Ich fühle mich nicht wohl dabei, Peter allein die Verhandlung beobachten zu lassen. Aber bis ich mit meiner Aussage dran war, wird wohl noch ein wenig Zeit vergehen.“

„Ich habe jede Menge Zeit zur Hand, Justus“, erwiderte Ben. „Ich habe bisher keinen Verhandlungstag verpasst und das wird sich auch in Zukunft nicht ändern. - Was du über Peter sagst, gilt auch für dich. Ihr solltet das beide nicht allein durchstehen müssen.“

Justus fuhr sich mit der freien Hand durch die Haare. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie dankbar ich bin, dass Peter sich wenigstens auf dich verlassen kann.“

„Und du hast keine Ahnung, wie wütend ich auf Peters Eltern bin, dass sie ihn so sehr im Stich lassen.“ Ben schnaubte. „Ich weiß nicht, was in meine Tochter gefahren ist. Aber ehrlich gesagt hätte ich von meinem Schwiegersohn nichts anderes erwartet.“

„Denkst du, es gibt eine Möglichkeit diese Beziehung noch einmal zu reparieren?“, fragte Justus nachdenklich. „Peter ist … Er vermisst sie. Er würde es nie zugeben, aber ich sehe es jedes Mal, wenn das Thema aufkommt.“

Ben seufzte tief. „Ich weiß es wirklich nicht, Justus. Ich kann nicht einmal im Ansatz verstehen, was ihr Problem ist. Und glaube mir, ich versuche sehr regelmäßig mit ihnen darüber zu sprechen.“

Justus verzog irritiert das Gesicht. „Es ist wohl besser die ganze Situation ruhen zu lassen, bis die Verhandlung vorbei ist. Es ist stressig genug für Peter im Moment.“

„Das ist vermutlich eine gute Idee“, stimmte Ben ihm zu. „Kommt ihr am Samstag vorbei, nachdem ihr bei den Andrews ward? Ich möchte euch nicht ständig nur im Gerichtssaal sehen.“

Justus grinste leicht. „Und mal ganz ohne Vorwand, dass du unsere Hilfe bei irgendetwas bräuchtest.“

Ben schnaubte. „Ich habe ein großes Haus, hier findet sich immer Arbeit für zwei junge Burschen! Ich bin mir sicher, dass ich in den nächsten Tag noch etwas entdecken werde.“

„Wir werden kommen“, versprach Justus lächelnd.


	10. Kapitel 9 – Nach Vorn zu sehen

Es war ein arbeitsreiches Wochenende, dass sie sich nach Peters Aussage vor Gericht eingehandelt hatten.

Mary hatte hatte den ganzen Samstag Vormittag damit verbracht, Bill, Justus und Peter für die Neugestaltung ihres ganzen Gartens durch die Gegend zu scheuchen. Es war erleichternd zu sehen, dass sie wieder ein wenig aus sich heraus kam, nachdem der Schock über Bobs Verfassung sie in eine tiefe Depression gestürzt hatte.

Nach dem Mittag zusammen mit Mary und Bill waren Justus und Peter wie versprochen zu Ben Peck gefahren. Dort hatten sie bei ungewohnt ausgelassener Stimmung den Zaun gestrichen und Anekdoten aus dem Leben von Peters Großvater gehört. Ben schien es sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, sie für einige Stunde all ihre Sorgen vergessen zu lassen und zumindest bei Justus war er damit erfolgreich gewesen.

An diesem Sonntag hatten Justus und Peter dann am frühen Vormittag den Weg zu seinem Onkel und seiner Tante auf dem Schrottplatz gefunden. Seit sie vor fast einem Jahr Bob endlich gefunden hatten, gab Justus sich große Mühe, Tante Mathilda und Onkel Titus regelmäßiger zu besuchen, als er es in den Jahren zuvor getan hatte.

Der Plan war gewesen, dass Peter und Justus Onkel Titus dabei helfen sollten, einige modrige Bretter in der vorderen Schuppenwand gegen neue auszuwechseln. Nachdem aber Titus‘ Truck am vergangenen Tag unvermittelt nicht mehr angesprungen war, war Peter voll und ganz mit der Reparatur des Fahrzeugs beschäftigt und Justus fand sich mit seinem Onkel weites gehend allein wieder.

„Habt ihr genug Geld für einen neuen Truck, wenn Peter das nicht hin bekommt?“, wollte Justus besorgt wissen, während er auf der Leiter stand und die alten Nägel aus dem Querbalken zog, die beim lösen der ersten Bretter darin stecken geblieben waren.

Titus lachte. „Ja natürlich. Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass wir nicht vorher alles tun sollte, um den alten wieder in Gang zu kriegen.“

Justus runzelte. „Dieser Truck war schon alt, als ihr ihn gekauft habt! Was ist, wenn er das nächste Mal mitten auf dem Weg liegen bleibt?“ Er verstand durchaus, dass sein Onkel und seine Tante immer viel taten, um zu sparen, aber in dieser Situation fand er es übertrieben. Vor allen Dingen, wenn das nötige Geld da war.

Titus seufzte. „Ich werde deine Sorge im Kopf behalten.“

Justus warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Bitte tu das!“

„Aber ich muss zugeben, es ist ganz schön dich mal für eine Weile für mich allein zu haben, während Peter mit dem Wagen beschäftigt ist“, sagte Titus. „Man bekommt euch beide ja kaum mehr allein zu Gesicht. - Manchmal frage ich mich, ob Peter dich auch zur Arbeit begleitet, oder du ihn.“

Justus schnaubte. „Das wäre ein wenig absurd, findest du nicht?“

Titus schmunzelte. „Ich bin froh, dass du das genauso siehst. - Und versteh mich nicht falsch, Peter ist hier jederzeit willkommen, in deiner Begleitung aber auch allein. Mathilda und ich machen uns lediglich Sorgen darum, wie ihr beide mit dieser Situation umgeht.“

„Was genau ist eure Sorge?“ Er hielt in seiner Arbeit inne und sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu seinem Onkel herunter.

„Dass die Abhängigkeit, die du und Peter nach Bobs Verschwinden zueinander entwickelt haben, sich noch mehr verfestigt.“ Titus erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig. „Ihr müsst beide lernen ein Leben unabhängig vom anderen zu führen.“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir verbringen auch eine Menge Zeit getrennt voneinander! Und…“ Er wandte den Blick ab. „Das letzte Jahr war hart, Onkel Titus. Ohne Peters ständige Überwachung wäre ich innerhalb von Tagen nachdem wir Bob gefunden hatten in alte und sehr gefährliche Verhaltensmuster zurück gefallen!“

Titus schwieg für einen langen Moment. „Ich weiß“, sagte er schließlich mit belegter Stimme. „Wir sind uns alle sehr bewusst darüber, wie nah wir daran waren, auch dich und Peter zu verlieren, vor acht Jahren und letztes Jahr.“

„Es tut mir Leid.“ Justus biss sich auf die Lippe. „Ich wollte nie…“

„Das wissen wir“, unterbrach sein Onkel ihn. „Wir haben alle Fehler gemacht vor acht Jahren. Der größte, den Mathilda und ich gemacht haben, war dich und Peter nicht in psychologische Betreuung zu bringen.“

Justus atmete tief durch. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Peter oder ich dafür empfänglich gewesen wären. Selbst jetzt ist das noch … Ich habe schon ein paar Mal darüber nachgedacht. Habe mit Peter darüber gesprochen. Aber…“

„Ich bin mir sicher es könnte euch helfen“, stellte Titus fest.

Justus nickte. „Vermutlich. Spätestens wenn die Verhandlung vorbei ist werde ich Peter überzeugen, dass wir uns auch psychologische Hilfe suchen sollten. - Er braucht irgendeinen Anstoß um aus dem Stillstand der letzten Monate heraus zu kommen.“

„Und du auch“, erwiderte Titus.

Justus grinste. „Glaub mir, mein Leben steht alles andere als still. Und im Gegensatz zu Peter habe ich einen sicheren Job, von dem ich weiß, dass er mich den Rest meines Lebens zufrieden stellen wird.“

„Ein sicherer Job ist nicht alles, was zu einem glücklichen Leben gehört, Justus“, stellte Titus besorgt fest.

Justus kletterte von der Leiter, um sie ein Stück weiter zu schieben. „Aber für Peter definitiv der nächste wichtige Schritt. Die Secruity-Firma, bei der er im Moment arbeitet, würde ihn liebend gern Vollzeit einstellen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das auf lange Sicht nichts für Peter ist.“

Titus seufzte schwer. „Ich habe nicht über Peter gesprochen. Ich meine dein Leben!“

„Und was sollte das deiner Meinung nach beinhalten?“, fragte Justus schmunzelnd, während er die Leiter wieder hinauf stieg und sich an den nächsten Nägeln zu schaffen machte.

„Das ist eine Frage, die du dir selbst beantworten musst“, erwiderte Titus sanft. „Du bist der einzige, der sagen kann, was dich glücklich macht. Und auch wenn ich weiß, dass Peters und Bobs Gesundheit und Lebensfreude ein großer Teil davon sind, denke ich, dass du auch etwas nur für dich allein brauchst.“

Justus zögerte einen langen Moment und sah in Richtung des Trucks, unter dem Peter halb verschwunden war. Er hatte vor nicht all zu langer Zeit entschieden, dass Peter der erste sein würde, dem er Clara vorstellen würde. Aber das hieß ja nicht unbedingt, dass er seinem Onkel nicht von ihr erzählen konnte.

„Ich habe vor ein paar Wochen eine Kommilitonin von mir wieder getroffen“, berichtete er lächelnd. „Ist das die Art Bewegung, die du dir in meinem Leben wünschst?“

Titus sah überrascht zu ihm auf. „Und mit wieder getroffen meinst du was genau?“

„Dass sie sehr hartnäckig ist, mehrere Male in der Woche in meiner Mittagspause aufzutauchen, um mit mir essen zu gehen. Und dass wir vor anderthalb Wochen eine Vorstellung in einem kleinen Theater zusammen besucht haben und danach noch eine Weile am Strand spazieren waren“, antwortete Justus grinsend.

Titus lächelte warm. „Ich freue mich für dich.“

„Als sie das erste Mal bei mir im Büro stand, hätte ich eigentlich Nein gesagt, aber einer meiner Kollegen hat diesem Vorhaben einen Riegel vorgeschoben.“ Justus seufzte. „Ich war der festen Überzeugung, das sei gerade jetzt nicht der richtigen Zeitpunkt.“

Titus lachte leise. „Diese Dinge geschehen häufig in scheinbar unpassenden Momenten. - Und hat diese junge Frau auch einen Namen?“

„Clara“, antwortete Justus.

„Und planst du, uns deine Clara vorzustellen?“, fragte Titus.

„Ich…“ Justus sah erneut zur anderen Seite des Schrottplatzes zu Peter, unsicher wie er seinem Onkel seine Gedanken erklären sollte.

„Ah, ich verstehe.“ Titus folgte Justus Blick und nickte. „Peter geht vor, selbst vor uns!“

„Es tut mir Leid, aber…“

„Du musst nichts erklären, Justus“, unterbrach sein Onkel ihn. „Die Freundschaft, die du mit Peter teilst, ist alles andere als gewöhnlich. Wenn diese Frau eine Chance darauf haben will, dich in ihrem Leben zu haben, dann muss sie in der Lage sein, das akzeptieren zu können.“

Justus seufzte. Er hätte nicht einmal in Worte fassen können, wie erleichtert er über Titus‘ Verständnis war. „So was in der Art. - Aber das ist wohl eine weitere Sache, die warten muss, bis Skinny verurteilt wurde.“

Justus konnte nicht ganz nachvollziehen, wie genau er etwas über eine Wochen später vor der Tür von Claras Wohnung gelandet war. In den letzten Wochen hatten sie sich regelmäßig getroffen, meistens zum Essen in der Mittagspause – was den positiven Nebeneffekt hatte, dass er nicht vergaß zu essen – aber zwei Mal auch zu einem richtigen Date.

Justus mochte sie. Und er wusste, er war dabei sich in sie zu verlieben. Mit jedem Treffen, jeder SMS, jedem Telefonat verfiel er ihr mehr. Er hatte versucht, Peter von ihr zu erzählen, aber sein Freund war im Moment nicht sehr aufnahmefähig.

Justus konnte es verstehen. Wenn Clara nicht so verdammt hartnäckig wäre, hätte er selbst niemals den Kontakt gehalten, einfach weil er gar nicht darüber nachgedacht hätte in der momentanen Situation.

Justus lehnte den Kopf gegen die Tür und schloss die Augen. Er wusste nicht, ob es richtig war, dass er her gekommen war. Er war erschöpft, körperlich wie geistig. Es war ein schrecklich anstrengender Tag gewesen und eigentlich wollte er sich nur noch in seinem Bett verkriechen und schlafen. Aber zu Hause wäre er allein und das war etwas, womit er im Moment auch nicht würde umgehen können.

Er klingelte, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte. Er hatte so viele Gedanken und Gefühle mit Clara in den letzten Wochen geteilt. Und er wusste, dass es ihm helfen würde, ein wenige Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Justus wusste nur nicht, ob er nicht die noch zarten Bande ihrer Beziehung überstrapazierte, wenn er sich von ihr nun den Trost holte, den er im Moment wirklich dringend brauchte.

Als Clara die Tür öffnete, stolperte Justus fast in ihre Arme, weil er noch halb dagegen gelehnt hatte. „Justus“, stellte sie überrascht fest. Aber dann lächelte sie. „Komm doch rein.“

Justus erwiderte das Lächeln erschöpft. „Danke“, murmelte er.

„Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du heute vorbei kommen würdest!“, stellte Clara sanft fest, während sie ihn bestimmt ins Wohnzimmer zog.

„Störe ich?“, wollte Justus unsicher wissen.

„Natürlich nicht“, erwiderte Clara sanft. „Ich habe immer Zeit für dich. - Ich dachte nur, du würdest den Abend mit Peter zu Hause verbringen.“

„Peter muss heute Nacht arbeiten“, sagte Justus.

Peter arbeitete auf Abruf für eine Security Firma. Wann immer jemand aus fiel, sprang Peter ein. Nur an Tagen, an denen die Verhandlung gegen Skinny fortgesetzt wurden und in den Nächten davor stand Peter nicht zur Verfügung. Aber jetzt war die Nacht nach so einem Tag. Peter hatte versucht abzusagen, weil er gesehen hatte, dass es Justus nicht gut ging. Aber er war auf den Job angewiesen, also hatte er letztendlich gehen müssen.

Clara setzte sich neben Justus auf das Sofa und schlang ihre Arme um ihn. „Du siehst erschöpft aus!“, murmelte sie.

Justus lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen in ihre Umarmung und genoss das Gefühl ihrer Finger, die sanft durch seine Haare fuhren. „War es so schlimm heute vor Gericht?“

Justus schnaubte. „Ich wünschte, es wäre endlich vorbei“, murmelte er. „Skinny spielt noch immer mit uns. Er hat seinem Anwalt eine Liste an Fragen gegeben und Swanson musste eine Menge davon kommentarlos zulassen. Er hat versucht mich vollkommen vorzuführen. Das hat er bei Peter auch schon gemacht.“ Aber ihm war zumindest erspart geblieben, selbst einen solchen unverschämten Brief von Skinny zu erhalten.

„Und das hast du dir gefallen lassen?“, wollte Clara wissen.

Justus seufzte. „Wir hatte Jahre lang mit Skinny zu tun. Und ich habe nun Mal ein paar Dinge getan, die nicht ganz so Konform mit dem Gesetz sind. Er hat das alles ausgegraben und seinen Anwalt zur Sprache bringen lassen. - Er macht das nicht, um irgendwie eine mildere Strafe zu bekommen. Ich denke, er weiß sehr genau, was er zu erwarten hat. Aber er will Peter und mich quälen, so lange es nur möglich ist.“

„Und offensichtlich schafft er das“, sagte Clara besorgt. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du den Rest der Verhandlung als Zuschauer verfolgen willst? Nach allem, was du mir erzählt hast, ist Peter nur noch unruhiger, seitdem er die Verhandlung so verfolgt. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass tut euch nicht gut.“

„Wir müssen das tun“, erwiderte Justus kopfschüttelnd. „Es ist … Vielleicht erfahren wir so, was er mit Bob getan. Ich muss das einfach wissen. Und ich weiß, dass es Peter genauso geht.“

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass euch das helfen kann?“, fragte Clara leise.

Justus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung.“

„Kann ich irgendetwas tun, um dir zu helfen?“, wollte Clara wissen.

„Tust du doch schon längst“, erwiderte Justus lächelnd. „Du leistest mir Gesellschaft, nimmst mich in den Arm, gibst mir Halt.“

„Ich bin froh, dass du zu mir gekommen bist“, murmelte Clara. „Das bedeutet mir unglaublich viel, weißt du?“

Justus lächelte. „Und ich bin unglaublich froh, dass ich dich wieder getroffen habe. Und dass du so hartnäckig warst. - Unter anderen Umständen wären wir vielleicht schon im ersten Semester miteinander ausgegangen.“

„Denkst du?“, hackte Clara lachend nach.

„Hm, ja“, sagte Justus leise. „Ich kann kaum glauben, dass ich mich noch vor einem Monat nicht an dich erinnern konnte. - Das ist noch etwas, was Skinny mir genommen hat. Ich wünschte mir wirklich, ich wäre schon damals fähig gewesen, dich besser kennen zu lernen.“

Clara lehnte ihre Stirn gegen Justus Kopf. „Glaubst du an Schicksal?“, wollte sie wissen.

„Nein.“ Justus schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Wenn ich das tun würde, was würde das dann für Bob bedeuten? Nicht das Schicksal ist dafür verantwortlich, was Bob widerfahren ist, sondern Skinny. Und du bist dafür verantwortlich, dass wir unsere zweite Chance nutzen können!“

„Ich kann verstehen, warum du das so siehst“, murmelte Clara. „Konntest du Bob schon mal besuchen gehen, seit ihr ihn gefunden habt?“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich dachte die ganze Zeit, wenn wir ihn nur endlich finden und … er noch lebt, dann wird alles wieder gut. Wir wussten ja, dass er sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte. Und ich habe gern daran geglaubt, dass Skinny ihn einfach nur fort geschickt hat und Bob sich irgendwo ein neues Leben aufgebaut hat, weil er sich an sein altes nicht erinnern kann. Und wenn wir ihn fänden, dann könnten wir ihm zumindest von diesem alten Leben erzählen und wieder seine Freunde werden. Oder vielleicht hätte ein Wiedersehen mit uns seine Erinnerungen auch zurück gebracht. Ich habe mich daran fest gehalten, obwohl ich wusste, wie unwahrscheinlich das ist.“

„Dachtest du, er könnte tot sein?“, wollte Clara vorsichtig wissen.

„Ja“, antwortete Justus ohne zu zögern. „Ich habe es Peter gegenüber niemals erwähnt, aber ich hatte kaum noch die Hoffnung, dass wir Bob lebend finden. Ich habe einfach nicht erwartet … nein, anders: Ich habe es Skinny nicht zugetraut, dass er Bob so lange gefangen und vor allen versteckt halten könnte. Wir hatten Skinny bei verschiedenen Gaunereien erwischt und es war nie schwer gewesen, ihn zu überführen.“

Er spürte die Tränen in seinen Augen brennen. Er hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre so viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, was mit Bob geschehen sein könnte. Und er fühlte sich schuldig, weil er die Hoffnung irgendwann verloren hatte. Er hatte nur einfach keine Kraft mehr gehabt, sie noch aufrecht zu erhalten.

„Wir haben Skinny einfach vollkommen unterschätzt!“, fuhr Justus leise fort. „Wir haben gedacht, er sei ein kleiner, einfältiger Gauner. Niemand hat darüber nachgedacht, dass er in der Lage sein könnte, solch ein Lügenkonstrukt aufzubauen und die Menschen so zu täuschen. Er hat Bob irgendwie so viel Angst vor der Welt außerhalb der Wohnung gemacht, dass er wohl niemals versucht hat zu fliehen. Ich dachte einfach, wenn Skinny ihn tatsächlich irgendwo gefangen hält, dann würde Bob versuchen dem zu entkommen und selbst wenn das fehlschlägt, müsste es doch zumindest irgendjemandem auffallen.“

„Was hast du gedacht, was mit Bob passiert sein könnte?“, fragte Clara sanft. Ihre Stimme war voller Mitgefühl und Trost.

„Ich dachte, dass Skinny ihn vielleicht ins Ungewisse irgendwohin geschickt hat und mit einer haarsträubenden Geschichte dafür gesorgt hat, dass er sich von allen fern hält. Oder dass er Bob zu irgendwem geschickt hat, der deutlich mehr kriminelle Energie hat, als er selbst und … der irgendeine Verwendung für einen Teenager ohne Erinnerungen hat.“

Das war Stoff für unendlich viele Alpträume gewesen. Er hatte nicht darüber nachdenken wollen, in welches Schicksal Skinny Bob geschickt haben mochte. Aber Nachts hatte er seinem Unterbewusstsein keinen Einhalt gebieten können. Und es gab so viele schreckliche Beispiele, was mit Entführungsopfern geschehen konnte.

„In den ersten Wochen habe ich gedacht, das sei das wahrscheinlichste. Aber als Skinny umgezogen ist … und er alles getan hat, um den Anschein eines guten und bürgerlichen Lebens zu wahren … Da habe ich angefangen zu glauben, dass er selbst Bob … dass er Bob vielleicht versucht hat vor uns zu verstecken und dass Bob dabei … vielleicht beim Versuch zu entkommen …“ Justus konnte es nicht aussprechen. Selbst jetzt nicht, wo er wusste, dass Bob in Sicherheit war.

Er holte tief Luft. „Ich habe Skinny keinen kaltblütigen Mord zugetraut, obwohl sich das mittlerweile auch geändert hat. Aber ich dachte, Bob könnte ohne Vorsatz von Skinny etwas zugestoßen sein. Und Skinny hätte die Leiche versteckt und sich durch diese Ereignisse so erschreckt, dass er einfach alles versuchte, um die Polizei aus seinem Leben fern zu halten.“

Es hatte Tage gegeben, da war Justus von dieser Theorie felsenfest überzeugt gewesen. Skinny hatte nie einen Hehl daraus gemacht, wie sehr er das Leben, dass seine Eltern führten, verabscheute. Es hatte für Justus keine andere Erklärung dafür gegeben, dass Skinny jetzt plötzlich selbst diesem Lebensstil gefolgt war.

Nur ausgesprochen hatte er diese Gedanken niemals. Wenn er mit jemandem darüber hätte sprechen wollen, dann wäre das Peter gewesen. Aber auch nur die kleinste Erwähnung, dass Bob tot sein könnte, hatte in Peter eine unglaubliche Wut hervorgerufen, von der Justus allerdings wusste, dass sie nur das einzige Mittel war, dass Peter gegen die alles zerfressende Verzweiflung und Hoffnungslosigkeit kannte. Peter wäre niemals bereit gewesen, einen Gedanken in diese Richtung zu akzeptieren, also hatte Justus darüber stillschweigen bewahrt und selbst jede Erwähnung dieser Möglichkeit zurück gewiesen.

„Als Peter mich angerufen hat und mir gesagt hat, dass er Bob bei Skinny in der Wohnung gefunden hat, konnte ich es erst gar nicht glauben. Ich … habe einfach wirklich nicht mehr damit gerechnet, Bob noch einmal lebend wieder zu sehen, auch wenn ich das nicht einmal vor mir selbst eingestehen konnte. Und dann war ich für ein paar Stunden so voller Hoffnung, dass jetzt alles wieder gut werden würde. Ich war so erleichtert und glücklich, bis wir Bob im Krankenhaus gesehen haben und … ich erkannt habe, wie sehr Skinny ihn gebrochen hat.“

Justus hatte den Kampf gegen die Tränen längst verloren. Auszusprechen, was seine Befürchtungen gewesen waren, brachte die ganze Verzweiflung dieser Gedanken mit zurück. Ein Grund dafür, dass er sich so sehr in seine Arbeit und die Suche nach Bob gestürzt hatte, war der, dass er dadurch diese Gedanken hatte fern halten können. Er hatte nicht nachgedacht, so lange er sich beschäftigt gehalten hatte. Und er hatte immer Angst davor gehabt, wohin seine Gedanken noch abschweifen könnten, wenn er diese Überlegungen zu ließ.

Clara hielt ihn einfach schweigend fest, während Justus in seiner Verzweiflung und Trauer versank. Es war das erste Mal, dass er diese Gefühle zu ließ, seit sie Bob gefunden hatten und ein Teil seiner Alpträume wahr geworden war.

Noch kannten sie nur den Bruchteil dessen, was Skinny Bob eingeredet hatte und was er mit ihm getan hatte. Justus graute schon jetzt davor heraus zu finden, was sich dort noch für Abgründe auftun würden. Mittlerweile gab es nichts mehr, was er Skinny nicht zu traute.

„Du hast vorher noch nie mit jemandem darüber gesprochen, oder?“, wollte Clara wissen, lange nachdem Justus letzte Tränen versiegt waren.

Justus schüttelte schwach den Kopf. „Peter ist der einzige, mit dem ich bisher wirklich offen … über all das gesprochen habe. Aber ich habe oft genug bei seinen Eltern erlebt, wie er darauf reagierte, wenn jemand erwähnt hat, Bob könnte tot sein. - Ich glaube, Peter wäre einfach daran zerbrochen, wenn er diesen Gedanken zugelassen hätte.“

Justus schnaubte frustriert. „Aber das ist etwas, das seine Eltern nicht erkannt haben. Stattdessen haben sie versucht ihn dazu zu bringen, zu akzeptieren, dass Bob tot oder zumindest für immer aus unserem Leben verschwunden ist. Das hat zu einer Menge Streit und bösen Worten geführt.“

„Ich würde deine Freunde und deine Familie gern kennen lernen“, stellte Clara unvermittelt fest. „Aber dazu ist es wohl noch zu früh, was?“

Justus sah sie lächelnd an. „Nein, es ist bestimmt nicht zu früh dafür. Ich möchte dich nur gern als erstes Peter vorstellen. Und damit sollten wir wohl warten, bis Skinny verurteilt wurde.“

Clara runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Warum?“

„Weil Peter im Moment nicht sehr aufnahmefähig ist“, erklärte Justus. „Ich habe versucht ihm von dir zu erzählen, aber … er ist einfach viel zu eingenommen von dieser Gerichtsverhandlung.“

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen“, murmelte Clara. „Du bist ja auch ziemlich davon eingenommen.“

Justus seufzte. „Aber ich habe die Arbeit, die mich ablenkt. Und du bringst mich auch auf andere Gedanken. Aber Peter … er sitzt die meiste Zeit zu Hause und versinkt in seinen düsteren Gedanken. Das ist nicht gesund. Aber er ist im Moment auch nicht in der Lage sich über seine Zukunft Gedanken zu machen. Ich habe versucht mit ihm darüber zu reden, in welche Richtung er sich beruflich orientieren möchte.“

Peter war von diesem Thema immer wieder abgeschweift, obwohl Justus hartnäckig versucht hatte, eine Antwort von seinem Freund zu bekommen. Er befürchtete, dass Peter einfach wirklich keine Idee hatte, dass er keine Ahnung mehr hatte, was ihm Spaß machen könnte.

Justus hatte selbst erst vor kurzem festgestellt, dass er in den letzten Jahren für Dinge, die ihm Freude bereitet hatten, einfach kein Gespür mehr gehabt hatte. Clara hatte ihn daran erinnert, dass es solche Dinge durchaus gegeben hatte. Er war nur nicht fähig gewesen, sich daran zu erinnern, weil all das von dem Verlust überschattet worden war, den er empfunden hatte.

„Ich muss ihn irgendwie daran erinnern, dass es Dinge gibt, die ihm Spaß machen“, fuhr Justus leise fort. „Ich habe nur noch keine Idee, wie ich das anstelle. Und er wird nicht empfänglich dafür sein, so lange Skinny nicht verurteilt wurde.“

„Denkst du wirklich, diese Verurteilung wird so einen großen Unterschied machen?“, wollte Clara skeptisch wissen.

„Es wird zumindest in gewisser Weise ein Abschluss sein“, sagte Justus zögernd. „Wenn Skinny seine Strafe bekommt, dann werden wir uns nicht mehr jeden Morgen nach dem Aufstehen fragen, ob Bob wenigstens ein wenig Gerechtigkeit widerfahren wird. Keine Strafe der Welt kann wieder gut machen, was Skinny ihm angetan hat. Und wir werden uns nicht mehr jeden Morgen fragen, was an diesem Tag weiteres ans Licht kommen wird. Wenn endlich das Urteil gesprochen wurde, dann sind wir vielleicht endlich in der Lage nach vorn zu sehen und zu lernen mit der Vergangenheit zu leben.“

„Weißt du, was Swanson für eine Strafe anstrebt?“, wollte Clara wissen.

„Eine lebenslängliche Gesamtfreiheitsstrafe ohne Möglichkeit auf Bewährung“, antwortete Justus. „Und zum Glück heißt Lebenslänglich bei uns ja auch genau das das. Ich will Skinny nie wieder auf freiem Fuß sehen. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass in anderen Ländern 'Lebenslänglich' bedeutet, dass man nach 25 Jahren wieder frei ist … nein, Skinny soll im Gefängnis verrotten.“

„Ich bin mir sicher, das wird er!“, stimmte Clara ihm sanft zu. „Verfolgst du eigentlich die Berichterstattung in den Medien?“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich möchte wirklich nicht wissen, was sie von dem, was Bob erlebt hat, in der Öffentlichkeit breit treten. Am liebsten hätte ich, wenn die Reporter im Gericht gar nicht zugelassen wären. Aber damit müssen wir nun einmal leben.“ Er schloss erschöpft die Augen. Er wollte nicht mehr über Bob reden oder darüber, was Skinny ihnen allen angetan hatte. „Kann ich … Darf ich bei dir schlafen?“, fragte Justus vorsichtig.

Clara schwieg einen Moment überrascht. „Hier auf meinem Sofa?“, fragte sie zögernd nach.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Neben dir in deinem Bett“, murmelte er. „Ich möchte nicht allein sein. Von dir im Arm gehalten zu werden, gibt mir einfach das Gefühl, dass mein Leben doch irgendwie wieder gut werden kann.“

„Das wird es“, versprach Clara leise.

Es war die erste Nacht von vielen, in denen Justus bei Clara schlief. Wann immer Peter über Nacht nicht da war, fuhr Justus zu Clara und blieb dort bis zum Morgen. In den folgenden Wochen wurde Clara zu einer engen Vertrauten für Justus. Nicht nur weil sie ihm half die schweren Verhandlungstage hinter sich zu lassen, sondern auch weil sie es sich zum Ziel gemacht zu haben schien, ihn an die guten Dinge im Leben zu erinnern.

Er hatte vergessen, wie sehr er es genoss einen alten Hitchcock im Kino zu sehen. Er hatte vergessen, wie schön es war mit einer Gruppe von Freunden am Strand zu sitzen und nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit ein Lagerfeuer zu entzünden. Er hatte vergessen, wie viel Spaß er daran hatte durch Antiquitätenläden zu stöbern oder auf Auktionen nach verborgenen Schätzen zu suchen. Er hatte vergessen, dass das Rätsel hinter einem Fall zu lösen ihn mit viel mehr Genugtuung erfüllte, als einfach nur den Täter seiner gerechten Strafe zuzuführen. Er hatte vergessen wie es war, an einem ruhigen Sonntag in der Sonne zu sitzen und in einem guten Buch zu versinken. Er hatte vergessen, welchen Rausch die Atmosphäre auf einem Konzert seiner Lieblingsband auslösen konnte.

Clara rief ihm all das nach und nach wieder in Erinnerung. Sie zeigte ihm die schönen Seiten des Lebens und half ihm, all das wieder genießen zu können. Sie war so aufmerksam und liebevoll und Justus fragte sich mehr als ein Mal, womit er das Glück verdient hatte, ihr begegnet zu sein.

Sie fingen an, sich fast jeden Tag zum Mittagessen zu treffen. Und sie verbrachten viele Nachmittage miteinander. Viel zu oft musste Clara ihm dabei helfen mit all den Gefühlen fertig zu werden, die die Verhandlung gegen Skinny in ihm auslösten und Justus hätte diese Zeit lieber anders genutzt. Aber mit jedem Tag rückte das Ende dieser Verhandlung näher und mittlerweile wünschte Justus sich das nicht mehr nur herbei, weil Skinny dann endlich bekommen würde, was er verdiente, sondern auch weil die Zeit mit Clara ihn davon überzeugte, dass sie alle dann wirklich einen Schlussstrich ziehen und ein besseres Leben beginnen konnten.


	11. Kapitel 10 - Urteilsspruch

Peter saß auf dem Sofa und zappte lustlos durch das Fernsehprogramm, als Justus nach Hause kam. Den ganzen Tag schon hatte Peter versucht sich davon abzulenken, dass am nächsten Tag der letzte Verhandlungstag gegen Skinny sein sollte.

Es war etwas über ein Jahr her, seit Peter in dessen Wohnung eingebrochen war und dort Bob gefunden hatte. Bob war seit dem in einer geschlossenen psychiatrischen Anstalt und Skinny in Untersuchungshaft. Seit fünf Monaten lief der Prozess gegen Skinny und nun endlich sollte er zu Ende sein und endlich ein Urteil gesprochen werden.

Peters Leben war vollkommen aus den Angeln gehoben, seit er Bob gefunden hatte. Zunächst war er vom Polizeidienst suspendiert worden und die Staatsanwaltschaft hatte sich mit seinem Einbruch befasst. Aber irgendein Bekannter von Justus, der ein recht erfolgreicher Rechtsanwalt war, hatte sein Mandat übernommen und der zuständige Staatsanwalt war nicht sehr enthusiastisch dabei gewesen, die Anklage gegen ihn zu vertreten.

Das Gericht hatte schließlich entschieden, dass Peter in einer Situation von Gefahr im Verzug gehandelt hatte, wenn auch nicht ganz korrekt. Er war zu einer Geldstrafe verurteilt worden, die nicht einmal hoch genug war, damit sie als Vorstrafe aufgelistet wurde.

Peter hätte zur Polizei zurückkehren können, aber er hatte schon innerhalb von ein paar Tagen entschieden, dass er das nicht wollte. Er hatte die Polizei verlassen und hielt sich seit dem mit einem mehr oder weniger regelmäßigen Job in einem Security-Unternehmen über Wasser. Er hatte noch nicht entschieden, womit er sein Leben in Zukunft wirklich verbringen wollte.

Er hatte für die Suche nach Bob gelebt. Sieben lange Jahre hatte nur dieser einzige Gedanke in ihm existiert, seinen Freund irgendwie, irgendwo, irgendwann wieder zu finden. Es war seine Lebensaufgabe gewesen. Und diese war nun erfüllt. Er hatte Bob gefunden. In einem Zustand, der ihm noch immer übel werden ließ, wenn er daran dachte.

Seit dem hing er irgendwo in der Schwebe und wusste weder vor noch zurück. Was hatte er für Träume und Wünsche gehabt, bevor Bob verschwunden war? Er wusste es nicht mehr. Er konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern. Und selbst wenn … sie hatten alle Bob beinhaltet. Und Bob war nicht mehr da. Nicht mehr so wie vor acht Jahren, auch wenn sie jetzt immerhin wenigstens wussten, wo er war.

Peter achtete nicht darauf, als er den Schlüssel im Schloss hörte und Justus ins Wohnzimmer kam. Justus arbeitete weiterhin bei der Staatsanwaltschaft. Nicht mehr ganz so verbissen wie früher, aber er liebte diesen Job einfach. Wahrscheinlich wäre er auch ohne all das, was passiert war, dort gelandet.

„Hey.“ Justus setzte sich neben ihn und musterte ihn besorgt. Aber es war nicht die übliche Sorge darüber, dass Peter einen weiteren Tag damit verbracht hatte, nichts zu tun. Es war eine Art der Sorge, die Peter aufschrecken ließ.

„Was ist los?“, wollte er mit rauer Stimme wissen.

Justus seufzte. „Skinnys Anwalt hat heute angekündigt, dass er morgen doch noch eine Aussage machen wird.“

Peter runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Skinny hatte sich geweigert auch nur ein Wort zu sagen, seit er verhaftet worden war. Alle Beweise sprachen gegen ihn und sein Anwalt war nicht sehr bemüht, ihn aus der Sache heraus zu hauen. Es war ein Pflichtverteidiger, weil seine Eltern ihm jede Unterstützung verwehrten. Und Peter wusste von Dave, dass sich die Pflichtverteidiger nicht sehr darum gerissen hatten, dieses Mandat zu übernehmen. Abgesehen davon, dass die Beweislast erdrückend war, war Rita Swanson im Gerichtssaal gefürchtet und jeder hatte gewusst, dass das ihr letzter Fall sein würde. Niemand wollte sich freiwillig dieser Schmach aussetzen.

Der Anwalt – Peter hatte sich nicht einmal seinen Namen gemerkt – hatte versucht Skinny zu einem Geständnis zu bewegen. Das hätte all das so viel einfacher gemacht. Aber Skinny hatte sich beharrlich in Schweigen gehüllt und seine hämischen Blicke hatten Peter mehr als ein Mal vermuten lassen, dass er es nur tat um alle Beteiligten – ganz besonders Bobs Eltern, Justus und ihn – zu quälen. Was bewog ihn nun dazu, sein Schweigen zu brechen?

Justus seufzte tief. „Ich denke, er weiß, dass es seine letzte Chance ist, irgendetwas zu sagen“, stellte er leise fest.

„Ein Geständnis wird das Urteil jetzt nicht mehr milder ausfallen lassen!“, erwiderte Peter schnaubend.

„Nein“, stimmte Justus ihm zu. „Aber das wird auch nicht sein Ziel sein. Ich denke … er will uns verhöhnen.“ So wie er es mit der Nachricht getan hatte, die er Peter nach dessen Aussage hatte zukommen lassen.

Peter starrte ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Du weißt, dass Dr. Mathis die ganze Zeit in der Verhandlung saß, um so viel wie möglich über Skinny und das, was er mit Bob getan hat, zu erfahren, damit sie in der Klinik besser in der Lage sind, sich um Bob zu kümmern?“, fragte Justus.

Peter nickte zögernd. Dr. Mathis war nicht der Psychologe, der Bob behandelte, aber es war ein Kollege, der ebenfalls in der Klinik arbeitete, die Cotta vorgeschlagen hatte und in der sie Bob tatsächlich hatten unterbringen können.

Bobs Arzt, Dr. Thorne, hatte selbst in der Verhandlung ausgesagt, um Bobs Zustand darzulegen und dessen Verhandlungsunfähigkeit zu bestätigen. Bobs Eltern hatten Dr. Thorne für die Verhandlung von seiner Schweigepflicht entbinden müssen, aber sie würden alles tun, um wenigstens ein bisschen Gerechtigkeit für ihren Sohn zu erlangen. Und da Dr. Thorne als Zeuge nicht in der Verhandlung hatte sein dürfen, bevor er seine Aussagen gemacht hatte, hatte ein Kollege die Beurteilung von Skinny übernommen.

„Ich habe vorhin mit ihm telefoniert“, fuhr Justus fort. „Er sagte, Skinny hätte all das von Anfang an getan, um uns zu schaden – uns allen dreien. Und morgen ist seine letzte Chance, das auszunutzen. Er wird versuchen uns zu verhöhnen und uns zu provozieren!“

Peter schnaubte. „Das wäre ja nichts Neues.“

„Wir dürfen nur nicht zulassen, dass er damit erfolgreich ist!“, sagte Justus ernst. „Es würde ihm nur zu Nutze sein, wenn er es schafft, dass wir im Gerichtssaal die Nerven verlieren!“

„Wenn ich die Nerven verliere, meinst du!“, erwiderte Peter abweisend.

Justus grinste leicht. „Du bist derjenige von uns mit dem aufbrausenden Temperament. - Mir geht es nicht weniger schlecht damit als dir, aber ich reagiere nun einmal viel ruhiger darauf.“

Peter seufzte. „Ich weiß, entschuldige“, murmelte er.

„Ich habe Angst vor morgen“, gestand Justus leise.

Peter lächelte schwach. „Wir halten das durch. Wir schaffen das. Für Bob.“

Sie würden Skinny nicht das Gefühl geben, er hätte gewonnen. Denn das hatte er nicht. Irgendwie würden sie es schaffen, das zu überstehen. Und irgendwie würden sie auch Bob helfen können, zu verarbeiten, was er hatte durchstehen müssen.

Peter sah sich unter den Zuschauern um, die sich im Gerichtssaal versammelt hatten. Links von ihm saß Cotta, rechts von ihm Dave und neben dem Justus. Peter wusste, dass hinter ihm sein Großvater und Bobs Eltern saßen und neben ihnen Justus' Tante und Onkel.

Jelena, Kelly und Jeffrey waren ebenfalls hier, genauso wie Samuel Reynolds und Morton. Auch Albert Hitfield und Sax Sandler waren hier. Bobs ehemaliger Chef hatte ihnen eine Weile sogar finanzielle Unterstützung gegeben, um Bob suchen zu können. Es waren fast alle ihre Freunde hier, nur Peters Eltern nicht, aber Peter hatte aufgegeben zu hoffen, dass er irgendwelche Unterstützung von seinen Eltern bekommen würde, wenn es um Bob ging.

Auch Dr. Mathis und Dr. Thorne waren unter den Zuschauern. Genauso wie viel zu viele Reporter. Peter hasste sie. Sie versuchten doch nur auszuschlachten, was Skinny mit Bob getan hatte, zumindest die meisten von ihnen. Sie wollten sogar eine Reportage über Bobs Fall drehen, aber Bobs Eltern hatten dem einen Riegel vorgeschoben, so gut es eben möglich war, und alle Freunde und Bekannte gebeten, sich auf keine Interviews einzulassen.

Skinnys Eltern waren ebenfalls hier. Sie waren nicht bei einem einzigen Verhandlungstag dabei gewesen, abgesehen von dem, an dem sie selbst hatten aussagen müssen, und Peter war ein bisschen überrascht sie zu sehen. Sie hatten ihrem Sohn jede Unterstützung entsagt, wieso also sollten sie das jetzt ändern? Oder vielleicht waren sie gar nicht hier, um Skinny zu unterstützen, aber warum waren sie dann hier?

„Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr hier bleiben wollt?“, fragte Dave und sah abwechselnd zu Peter und Justus. „Nach allem, was ich von Norris mitbekommen habe, wird das heute sehr hässlich.“

„Wissen wir“, murmelte Peter unbehaglich. „Ich vertraue auf dich, dass du mich fest hältst, wenn ich Dummheiten machen will.“

Dave musterte ihn skeptisch. „Willst du das wirklich hören?“

Peter schluckte. „Nein. Aber ich lasse Skinny auch nicht den Triumph mich hier vertrieben zu haben. - Er wird heute verurteilt werden und dann ist zumindest dieser Teil vorbei.“

„Weißt du, wie es Bob geht?“, fragte Dave.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht so wirklich.“ Er hatte lange nicht danach gefragt, weil er es Leid war, immer wider die selbe Antwort zu hören. Er wollte nicht hören, dass es Bob noch immer so schlecht wie vor einem Jahr ging, dass er noch immer mit niemandem sprach, sich noch immer in seinem Zimmer in einer Ecke zusammen kauerte und vor jedem Angst hatte, der das Zimmer betrat.

Dave sah ihn traurig an. „Er braucht Zeit, Peter!“, stellte er fest.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Peter leise.

Er wusste nicht, ob er froh sein sollte, als Skinny von zwei Wachmännern in den Saal geführt wurde. Er wusste, es war das letzte Mal, dass er Skinny sehen würde. Aber das machte es nicht einfacher. Wenn er nur einen Moment mit dem anderen allein wäre, dann … aber das würde ihnen Bob und die verlorene Zeit auch nicht wieder zurück bringen.

Skinny setzte sich neben seinen Verteidiger und drehte sich dann um. Ganz gezielt schien sein Blick genau den von Peter zu suchen. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, grinste Skinny breit und triumphierend. Peter schluckte schwer. Skinny hatte das alles hier geplant und er genoss es. Warum gaben sie ihm überhaupt die Chance dafür?

Peter wandte überrascht den Blick ab, als er unvermittelt Daves Hand auf seinem Knie spürte. „Ignoriere ihn!“, verlangte Dave leise. „Gib ihm nicht noch eine größere Bühne für sein Schauspiel!“

Peter nickte schweigend. Er sah zur Seite zu Justus, der Skinny mit seinem Blick aufzuspießen schien. Justus war besser darin, seine Gefühle zu verbergen. Das war er schon immer gewesen und jetzt gerade war einer der Moment, in denen Peter ihn darum beneidete. Bei ihm reichte ein einziger Blick von Skinny, um ihn aus dem Konzept zu bringen und ihn aus der Haut fahren zu lassen. Aber Justus schaffte es, diesem Blick Stand zu halten. Aber Peter wusste auch, dass diese Fassade brechen würde, sobald sie zu Hause waren.

Sie erhoben sich, als der Richter den Saal betrat. Er rief Skinny in den Zeugenstand, kaum dass sie alle wieder saßen. Das Grinsen war nicht aus Skinnys Gesicht gewichen, als er sich auf den Platz setzte. Er genoss das und Peter hasste es, dass er diese Chance bekam.

„Sie haben sich entschieden, eine Aussagen zu machen, Mr Norris?“, fragte Skinnys Anwalt.

Skinny grinste. „Ja. Ich möchte einige Dinge richtig stellen.“

Der Anwalt nickte, obwohl man seiner Miene deutlich ansehen konnte, dass er nicht einverstanden mit dem Verhalten seines Klienten war. „Bitte, fahren Sie fort.“

Skinny hob das Kinn und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. „Es ist richtig, dass Stan bei mir war. Sieben Jahre lang, das ist auch richtig. Aber -“ Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, in der er erst zu Peter, dann zu Justus und dann zu Bill und Mary sah. „Stan war immer freiwillig bei mir!“

Peter ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Er hasste es, dass Skinny noch immer von Stan sprach, statt von Bob. Skinny zeigte nicht ein kleines bisschen Reue. Würde er das hier wirklich durchstehen?

„Ich habe ihn niemals zu irgendetwas gezwungen. Er war freiwillig in meiner Wohnung. Ich habe ihn nie dort eingesperrt. Ich habe ihn niemals geschlagen“, fuhr Skinny überheblich fort.

„Sie wussten aber, dass Mr Andrews sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte, als Sie ihn getroffen haben?“, fragte der Anwalt.

Peter schnaubte leise, aber er wusste, dass diese Fragen sein mussten, so unsinnig sie auch waren. Natürlich hatte Skinny es gewusst. Mina hatte im Zeugenstand berichtet, wie Bob zu ihnen gestoßen war und dass er nicht einmal seinen Namen gekannt hatte und wie er dann auf Skinny getroffen war.

Skinny grinste. „Ja. Das war ein echtes Geschenk des Schicksals!“, sagte er.

„Und Sie haben ihm einen falschen Namen genannt. Warum?“

„Am Anfang wollte ich ihm nur ein bisschen Angst vor seinen Freunden machen“, berichtete Skinny zufrieden. Er sah zu Peter. „Es war die perfekte Gelegenheit, um mich endlich dafür zu rächen, dass ihr mir ständig dazwischen gefunkt habt.“

Skinny lehnte sich zurück, als würde er es wirklich genießen dort vorn zu sitzen. „Ich wollte ihm vor euch Angst machen. Ich dachte, dass würde einen gewaltigen Riss in eure Freundschaft bringen. Aber ich habe ja nicht geahnt, wie erfolgreich ich damit sein würde oder wie einfach Stan mir alles glauben würde!“

Peter ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Es trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn, dass Skinny bei diesem schrecklichen Namen blieb. Er wollte diesen Namen nicht hören. Aber er konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass Skinny es genau deswegen tat.

„Sie haben Zeitungsartikel gefälscht, um Ihre Geschichten gegenüber Mr Andrews zu untermauern“, stellte der Anwalt fest und Peter fiel überrascht auf, dass das nicht unbedingt die Art war, wie ein Verteidiger mit seinem Klienten im Zeugenstand sprechen sollte. „Und nachdem Sie in das Haus der Familie Andrews eingebrochen waren und dort unter anderem den Laptop von Bob Andrews gestohlen haben, haben Sie die Dateien darauf ebenfalls so manipuliert, dass Sie Ihre Geschichte unterstützt haben. War es mit all diesem Aufwand wirklich nur eine fixe Idee, die Sie nach ein paar Tagen auflösen wollten?“

Skinny zuckte mit den Schultern. „In dem Moment war es das noch. Abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht eingebrochen bin. Stan hatte mir den Schlüssel gegeben und ich habe in seinem Auftrag einige Sachen aus seinem Zimmer geholt. - Aber wie gesagt, ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, wie sehr Stan darauf anspringen würde. Er hat das alles so leichtgläubig angenommen. Und dann …“ Skinnys Blick bohrte sich in Peter, dessen Magen ohnehin schon ein schmerzhafter Knoten war. „Dann hat er angefangen mich verführen zu wollen. Und … hey, er ist ein attraktiver Kerl. Den weise ich doch nicht zurück, wenn er sich mir so willig anbietet!“

Cotta umschloss Peters Handgelenk mit einem festen Griff und das hinderte ihn effektiv daran, wütend aufzuspringen und damit die Verhandlung zu stören. Aber nach Skinnys hämischen Blicken zu urteilen, hatte er es trotzdem bemerkt.

„Ich habe erst dann entschieden, dass ich … ihn behalten möchte!“

Peter hörte, wie hinter ihm jemand aufstand und er drehte sich halb um und sah, wie Mary fast fluchtartig den Gerichtssaal verließ. Er konnte sie verstehen. Wenn er sich nicht fest vorgenommen hätte, dass er Skinny diesen Sieg nicht lassen würde, wäre er selbst längst aufgesprungen und gegangen. Aber er würde das hier durchstehen. Er würde stark bleiben, auch für Bob.

Skinny folgte mit seinem Blick Bobs Mutter und der Ausdruck von purem Triumph und Genuss auf seinem Gesicht machte Peter unendlich wütend. Er musste für einen Moment die Augen schließen und tief durch atmen um seine Gefühle unter Verschluss halten zu können.

„Das hättest du nicht gedacht, was Shaw?“ Skinny lehnte sich vor und stützte sich mit den Armen auf dem Geländer vor sich ab. Sein Blick ruhte wieder spöttisch auf Peter, der versuchte ihn mit unbewegter Miene zu erwidern.

„Stan wollte auch noch bei mir bleiben, als er sich erinnert hat. Das erste, woran er sich erinnert hat, das war, wie ihr beide euch eure ach so große Liebe gestanden habt.“ Skinny lachte spöttisch. „Und gleich darauf hat er davon geträumt, wie du ihn bei der Gelegenheit zurück weist. Und was glaubst du, hat er für den Traum und was für die Wahrheit gehalten?“

Peter merkte erst, dass er schon halb aufgestanden war, als er Bills Hände auf seinen Schultern spürte und er zurück auf den Platz gedrückt wurde. „Lass dich nicht provozieren!“, raunte Bill.

Peter nickte leicht.

Skinny grinste, aber dann wandte er den Blick zu seinem Vater. „Das war auch der Moment, in dem ich eine neue Wohnung und einen Job brauchte, der die Polizei aus eben dieser Wohnung fern hielt. Mein Lebensstil damals war nicht wirklich dafür geeignet. Und ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen, dass du mir das ermöglicht hast, Dad.“

Es lag unendlich viel Spott in seiner Stimme und Peter erkannte in diesem Moment, dass Skinny auch seinen eigenen Eltern das Herz brechen wollte. Er wusste, dass er untergehen würde und er würde jeden mit sich reißen, den er zu fassen bekam. Peter, Justus, Bobs Eltern, seine eigenen Eltern. Er wollte ihnen allen das Herz brechen mit seinem so genannten Geständnis und er war auf einem guten Weg dahin.

Als Skinny weiter sprach, fand Peter sich erneut mit dessen Blick konfrontiert. Offenbar hatte er entschieden, dass er Peter eher dazu bekam aus der Haut zu fahren, als Justus, wenn er sich direkt an ihn wandte.

„Stan war so enttäuscht und verletzt von deiner Zurückweisung. Also hat er sich in meine Arme geflüchtet. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, was du verpasst hast, Shaw! Er ist ja so ergeben, wenn er verliebt ist! Und – Stan liebt mich von ganzem Herzen!“

Skinny lehnte sich wieder zurück und ließ seinen Blick zu den Geschworenen gleiten. „Er hat mich niemals zurückgewiesen, hat niemals Nein gesagt. Ich weiß also wirklich nicht, warum mir hier Vergewaltigung und sexuelle Nötigung vorgeworfen wird. Alles, was zwischen Stan und mir passiert ist, war immer in beidseitigem Einvernehmen – so sagt man das doch, oder nicht? Tatsächlich ist es meistens von ihm ausgegangen, wenn wir Sex hatten. Er ist einfach so unersättlich!“

Peter biss sich auf die Zunge. Wann war dieses verdammte Schauspiel endlich vorbei? Wann würde endlich irgendwer – ob nun Swanson oder der Richter oder der Verteidiger – Skinny Einhalt gebieten? Wenn das nicht bald geschah, würde er selbst das tun.

„Stan wollte nicht aus der Wohnung!“, fuhr Skinny fort. „Einmal habe ich ihn vor die Wahl gestellt. Und weißt du, was er da getan hat, Shaw? Er hat gebettelt, bei mir bleiben zu dürfen. Er hat sich vor mir auf den Boden geworfen und gefleht, dass ich ihn bei mir behalte! - Und er hat alles getan, damit ich ja nie wieder auf die Idee komme, ihn weg zu schicken. Er wollte nicht zurück zu euch! Stan gehört mir und er weiß das und er will …“

„Einspruch, Euer Ehren! Das reicht“, unterbrach Swanson ihn endlich und der Richter ließ sie mit einem Nicken gewähren. „Haben Sie noch irgendetwas zu sagen, das keine Verhöhnung von Mr Andrews oder einem der hier anwesenden Zuschauer ist?“

Skinny verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich dachte, Sie wollten ein Geständnis!“

„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage, Mr Norris!“, erwiderte Swanson kalt.

Skinny schnaubte, offenkundig sehr enttäuscht, dass sein Schauspiel so einfach unterbrochen worden war. „Alles, was ich gesagt habe, ist dass ich nichts Unrechtes getan habe. Wenn ich das richtig sehe, dann muss all das, was mir vorgeworfen wird, gegen den Willen meines angeblichen Opfers geschehen und das ist es nicht!“

Die Staatsanwältin ließ sich nicht auf die Diskussion ein, die Skinny offensichtlich heraufbeschwören wollte. Sie setzte sich schweigend hin und sah auffordernd zu Skinnys Anwalt. Der schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen.“ Und Swanson lehnte die Möglichkeit auf ein Kreuzverhör ab, als der Richter sie danach fragte.

Peter war unendlich froh, dass Skinny endlich das Wort abgeschnitten wurde. In seinen Augen hatte es überhaupt nichts gebracht, dass man Skinny überhaupt zu Wort hatte kommen lassen. Es hatte nur dazu geführt, dass alle beteiligten noch verletzter waren, als es ohnehin schon der Fall war. Peter hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, wie erst Swanson und dann Skinnys Verteidiger ihr Plädoyer hielten.

Dann konnte er endlich aufstehen und den Saal verlassen. Er wollte weg von Skinny, so weit wie es ihm nur möglich war.

Peter hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war, als er sich an einer Wand zu Boden gleiten ließ. Er zog die Beine an, schlang die Arme darum und lehnte die Stirn gegen seine Knie. So würde niemand die Tränen sehen können, die er einfach nicht mehr zurück halten konnte. Er war wütend und verzweifelt über das, was Skinny gesagt hatte. Skinny war ein Psychopath. Er wünschte sich nur, sie hätten das früher erkannt – bevor er die Gelegenheit gehabt hätte, Bobs Leben zu zerstören.

Als Justus sich neben ihn setzt, sagte er nichts. Sie saßen einige Zeit einfach nur schweigend nebeneinander, ihre Schultern aneinander gelehnt. Es gab Peter mehr Trost, als es irgendetwas anderes gekonnt hätte. Justus und er mussten weder über ihre Trauer noch über ihren Schmerz reden. Sie hatten beides in den letzten Jahren so oft miteinander geteilt, dass es einfach keiner Worte mehr bedurfte.

„Warum hat Swanson ihm diese Bühne gegeben?“, wollte Peter mit erstickter Stimme irgendwann wissen.

Justus seufzte. „Unsere Gesetze geben ihm das Recht, sich zu rechtfertigen!“, sagte er leise.

Peter schnaubte. „Das sind dieselben Gesetze, die uns daran gehindert haben, uns schon vor acht Jahren in seiner Wohnung umzusehen!“

„Ja“, stimmte Justus ihm zu. „Glaub mir, in solchen Fällen kann ich unsere Gesetze auch nicht verstehen. Aber wir können sie nicht ändern.“

Peter schluckte schwer. „Ob Bob das wirklich glaubt?“, fragte er mit brechender Stimme.

„Keine Ahnung.“ Justus wusste auch ohne Erklärung auf welchen Teil von Skinnys Aussage er sich bezog. „Skinny hatte genug Zeit, es ihm einzureden. Wir können Dr. Thorne danach fragen.“

Peter atmete tief durch. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich wirklich die Antwort auf diese Frage will.“

„Dann frage ich allein“, murmelte Justus.

„Ich habe bloß Angst vor der Antwort“, erwiderte Peter mit schwacher Stimme.

„Wir helfen Bob da heraus!“, sagte Justus leise aber entschieden. „Ich weiß, dass das eine verdammt schwierige Aufgabe ist. Aber irgendwie werden wir Bobs Vertrauen zurück gewinnen, okay?“

Peter nickte. Ihm war klar, dass er niemals das zurück bekommen konnte, was in dieser Nacht vor Bobs Entführung zwischen ihnen begonnen hatte. Nach allem, was Skinny ihm angetan hatte, würde es schon ein Wunder sein, wenn sie ihre Freundschaft wieder aufbauen konnten. Wenn Bob ihn denn jemals wieder ohne diese schreckliche Panik ansehen konnte und ohne die Angst, die Skinny in ihm gepflanzt hatte.

„Wir werden Dr. Thorne fragen, ob wir irgendetwas tun können, sobald das Urteil verkündet wurde“, entschied Justus. „Und … wir sollten uns beide selbst Termine bei ihm holen. Das hätten wir schon vor Monaten tun sollen.“

Peter atmete tief durch. „Wahrscheinlich.“

Er hatte nur keine Ahnung, wie er sich das leisten sollte. Er hatte nicht unbedingt die beste Krankenversicherung, seit er nicht mehr bei der Polizei war. Und er bezweifelte stark, dass seine Versicherung überhaupt diese Behandlung übernehmen würde, geschweige denn eine Behandlung in einer Privatklinik, selbst wenn die ihm den gleichen Kostennachlass gab, wie Bob ihn erhielt. Und er hatte noch immer keine Ahnung, wie er sein Leben in Zukunft verbringen wollte.

„Jungs?“ Es war Cotta, der plötzlich vor ihnen stand. „Die Geschworenen sind mit ihrem Urteil zurück.“

Peter schloss einen Moment die Augen. Er hatte ja erwartet, dass sie nicht lange brauchen würden. Es war seit Wochen eindeutig, dass Skinny nur verurteilt werden konnte. Sie würden sich Skinny ein letztes Mal stellen müssen. Peter wischte die Tränen fort, bevor er aufstand. Er würde Skinny nicht die Genugtuung lassen, zu sehen wie schlecht es ihm wirklich ging.

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten, bis sie den Verhandlungssaal wieder verlassen konnte. Die Geschworenen hatten Skinny für schuldig in allen Anklagepunkten befunden. Danach hatte der Richter ohne eine weitere Pause das Strafmaß verkündet: 50 Jahre. Peter war alles andere als zufrieden und auch Justus und Bobs Eltern schienen seiner Meinung zu sein.

Swanson hatte Lebenslänglich ohne Möglichkeit auf Bewährung gefordert. Der Richter hatte seine Abweichung von der Forderung der Staatsanwältin damit begründet, dass Skinny trotz der langen Liste an Straftaten, denen er nun überführt worden war, keine Vorstrafen hatten. So fiel das Urteil auf Grund der Schwere seiner Verbrechen zwar hoch aus, aber ihm blieb das Recht auf Bewährung.

„Ich sorge dafür, dass ich umgehend über jede Bewährungsanhörung informiert werde“, sagte Justus mit finsterem Gesicht, als sie vor dem Gerichtssaal standen. „Er kann es versuchen, so oft er will. Er wird mit keiner einzigen davon erfolgreich sein!“

Peter sah seinen Freund gequält an. „Es wird niemals vorbei sein“, stellte er leise fest. „Was Skinny getan hat, wird uns immer verfolgen. Selbst dann noch, wenn es Bob irgendwann besser geht.“

Justus nickte. „Ja.“ Er erwiderte Peters Blick nur kurz, dann wandte er sich an Bobs Arzt zu, als dieser aus dem Gerichtssaal kam. „Dr. Thorne, können wir Sie einen Moment sprechen?“

„Natürlich.“ Dr. Thorne kam zu ihnen und musterte sie beide aufmerksam. „Ich nehme an, das ist für Sie kein sehr zufriedenstellenden Urteil.“

„Es ist weit davon entfernt, zufriedenstellend zu sein!“, sagte Peter finster. „Aber darum werden wir uns zu gegebener Zeit kümmern müssen.“ Die erste Bewährungsanhörung würde frühestens in fünf wenn nicht sogar erst in zehn Jahren sein. „Wir wollten Sie fragen, ob es irgendetwas gibt, womit wir Bob helfen können. Und … was wir tun können, um Bobs Vertrauen zurück zu erlangen!“

Der Arzt lächelte. „Ich kann verstehen, dass Sie den Wunsch haben, Ihrem Freund zu helfen. Aber Sie müssen ihm Zeit lassen. Allerdings denke ich, dass der Brief, den Sie vor ein paar Wochen geschickt haben, ein guter Anfang wäre – nur noch nicht jetzt.“

„Brief?“ Justus sah erst Dr. Thorne und dann Peter überrascht an.

Peter spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss. „Ich … habe einen der Briefe neulich abgeschickt“, gestand er seinem Freund. Wann immer es ihm richtig schlecht gegangen war und niemand da gewesen war, um ihn aufzufangen, hatte er sich hingesetzt und Bob Briefe geschrieben. In seinem Zimmer gab es einen ganzen Karton voll solcher Briefe. „Ich war irgendwie so neben der Spur, dass ich erst bemerkt habe, was ich eigentlich tue, als er schon bei der Post war.“

„Es gibt noch mehr solcher Briefe?“, fragte Dr. Thorne neugierig.

Peter nickte. „Ich habe eine Menge Briefe an Bob geschrieben. Eigentlich … ist es mehr ein Tagebuch über die letzten acht Jahre.“ Er hob die Schultern. „Es hat mir geholfen, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, wenn ich mich schlecht gefühlt habe. Dann … habe ich für ein paar Minuten das Gefühl gehabt, Bob sei gar nicht fort und ich könnte immer noch all meine Gedanken mit ihm teilen, so wie früher. Hinterher sind die Briefe alle in einen Karton gewandert und ich habe sie nie wieder angesehen. … Aber jetzt hatte ich eine Adresse und irgendwie … Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung, warum ich ihn abgeschickt habe. Mir war klar, dass Sie Bob den Brief niemals geben würden.“

„Irgendwann können wir ihm diesen Brief und auch die anderen vielleicht geben“, räumte Dr. Thorne ein. „Ich denke, wenn das im richtigen Moment geschieht, dann könnte es ihm sehr helfen.“

„Geht es Bob denn mittlerweile besser?“, wollte Justus wissen.

Dr. Thorne seufzte. „Ich schlage vor, Sie beide lassen sich bei meiner Sekretärin einen Termin geben.“ Er holte zwei Visitenkarten aus einem Metalletui und gab jedem von ihnen eine. „Bobs Eltern haben mir die Erlaubnis gegeben mit Ihnen beiden über alles zu sprechen.“ Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Bill und Mary, die nur wenige Schritte neben ihnen standen. „Wir können in meiner Praxis in aller Ruhe über Bob sprechen und auch darüber, wie Sie sich mit der ganzen Situation fühlen.“

„Danke“, erwiderte Justus.

„Ich werde meiner Sekretärin Bescheid sagen“, fuhr Dr. Thorne fort. „Dann können Sie bereits nächste oder übernächste Woche einen Termin bekommen.“

Justus nickte dankbar.

Das Gespräch wurde unterbrochen, als Mr. Norris Senior zu ihnen trat. Peter runzelte unwillig darüber die Stirn, er hatte kein Bedürfnis sich in irgendeiner Weise mit Skinny oder dessen Familie zu beschäftigen.

„Mr. und Mrs. Andrews, Mr. Jonas, Mr. Shaw“, wandte Mr. Norris sich zögernd an sie alle vier. „Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen entschuldigen.“

Peter schnaubte. „Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für das, was Skinny getan hat“, erwiderte er giftig.

Mr. Norris seufzte und nickte. „Das ist mir bewusst. Und ich entschuldige mich auch nicht im Namen meines Sohnes, obwohl mir unglaublich Leid tut, was er getan hat. Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich Skinny geholfen habe, als er zu mir kam und mich um eine letzte Chance bat. Ich … dachte wirklich er hätte seine Fehler eingesehen und wollte sich tatsächlich bessern. Wenn ich gewusst hätte …“ Ihm versagte die Stimme und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Er wäre niemals so lange damit durchgekommen, wenn ich ihm nicht den Umzug in die neue Wohnung ermöglicht hätte! … Und das gibt mir eine gewisse Mitschuld an dem, was passiert ist.“

Niemand widersprach ihm, weil sie alle darin einer Meinung mit ihm waren.

„Ich habe mich von meinem Sohn täuschen lassen und ich kann immer noch nicht fassen, wie oft ich in dieser Wohnung war, ohne etwas zu bemerken!“, fuhr Mr. Norris niedergeschlagen fort. „Und ich weiß, dass es nichts gibt, dass in irgendeiner Weise wieder gut machen kann, was Skinny getan hat. Aber ich möchte Ihnen irgendwie helfen und deswegen biete ich Ihnen an, die Kosten der Klinik zu übernehmen, in der Ihr Sohn sich befindet.“

Peter wollte wütend auffahren und es zurückweisen und ein einziger Blick zu Bill zeigte, dass es Bobs Vater ebenso ging. Aber es war Justus, der das Wort ergriff.

„Wir werden dieses Angebot annehmen“, stellte er fest und erntete entsetzte Blicke von Peter und Bobs Eltern. „Aber Sie verstehen sicherlich, dass jetzt gerade kein guter Augenblick ist, um darüber zu reden. Mr. Andrews und ich werden uns in den nächsten Tagen bei Ihnen melden, um die organisatorischen Dinge zu klären!“

Mr. Norris schien erleichtert darüber zu sein. „Natürlich. Ich sah das hier nur als die einzige Möglichkeit, mich an Sie zu wenden.“ Er zögerte einen Moment und sein Blick huschte zwischen Peter und Justus hin und her. „Mein Angebot gilt auch für Sie beide. Ich warte auf Ihren Anruf.“ Er überreichte Justus eine Visitenkarte, dann drehte er sich um und ging grußlos.

„Was sollte das, Justus?“, brach es zeitgleich aufgebracht aus Bill und Peter heraus.

Justus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich kann ihn genauso wenig leiden wie ihr“, stellte er klar. „Und ich werde seine Entschuldigung auch genauso wenig annehmen! Aber -“ Er sah zu Bill. „Wie lange könnt ihr die Rechnungen für die Klinik noch bezahlen, bevor ihr das Haus verliert, Bill?“

Bobs Vater wich Justus' stechendem Blick aus und antwortete nicht. Peter wusste, dass die Andrews eine große Hypothek auf ihr Haus aufgenommen hatten. Mary hatte ihre Arbeit verloren, nachdem Bob verschwunden war und auch wenn Bill noch immer für die LA Post arbeitete, reichte sein Lohn nicht aus, um Bobs Therapie zu bezahlen. Und sie würden keinen weiteren Kredit bekommen, wenn die Hypothek auf dem Haus aufgebraucht war.

„Bill?“, drängte Justus unbarmherzig.

„Fünfzehn Monate“, antwortete Bobs Vater schließlich. „Vielleicht auch zwei oder drei Monate mehr.“

„Das habe ich mir gedacht“, sagte Justus. „Bob ist seit fast dreizehn Monaten dort und hat kaum Fortschritte gemacht. Noch einmal anderthalb Jahre werden niemals ausreichen, damit Bob wieder in der Lage ist ein halbwegs vernünftiges Leben zu führen!“

Peter biss sich heftig auf die Lippe. Natürlich wusste er, dass Bob eine Menge Zeit brauchen würde. Aber es so gesagt zu bekommen tat trotzdem weh.

„Mit Mr. Norris Angebot kann Bob so lange in Behandlung bleiben, wie er es braucht! Norris hat das Geld und wenn er der Meinung ist, er kann sich damit ein reines Gewissen zurück kaufen, dann soll er das doch tun! Hauptsache ist doch, dass Bob die Hilfe bekommt, die er braucht!“, fuhr Justus energisch fort.

„Er hat Recht!“, sagte Mary zu ihrem Mann, der noch immer alles andere als glücklich aussah.

Und auch Peter musste einsehen, dass sein Freund Recht hatte. Außerdem klärte sich damit auch die Frage für ihn, wie er seine Rechnungen bezahlen sollte, wenn er sich auf eine Therapie bei Dr. Thorne einließ. Er hatte ein ganzes Jahr Zeit gehabt, um zu erkennen, dass er diese Hilfe tatsächlich brauchte.

Schließlich nickte Bill. „Ja. … Danke, Justus.“

Justus Antwort bestand aus einem sanften Lächeln.

„Ich habe Salate und Kuchen vorbereitet“, mischte Tante Mathilda sich ein. „Wir sollten nicht vergessen, dass das heute ein Sieg war, auch wenn es sich jetzt gerade noch nicht so anfühlt. Ich schlage vor, Titus und ich holen das Essen und wir treffen uns alle bei Bill und Mary zu Hause.“


	12. Kapitel 11 – Einen Abschluss finden

Nur wenige Minuten später saß Peter auf dem Rücksitz seines Autos und starrte aus dem Fenster. Jeffrey hatte ihm den Schlüssel abgenommen und wahrscheinlich war das auch besser so. Neben Jeffrey auf dem Beifahrersitz saß Kelly und hinten neben Peter saß Jelena. Justus fuhr bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel mit.

„Ich hatte gedachte, deine Eltern würden heute auch kommen“, sagte Jeffrey und kassierte augenblicklich einen Schlag von Kelly.

Peter schnaubte nur.

„Lass gut sein“, verlangte Kelly leise.

Peter war ihr dankbar dafür. Er wollte nicht über seine Eltern sprechen. Der Tag war anstrengend genug, auch ohne dass er Jeffrey erklärte, warum seine Eltern nicht zum letzten Verhandlungstag gekommen waren. Ansonsten waren alle guten Freunde und Bekannte da gewesen.

Jelena musterte ihn von der Seite. „Wann hast du das letzte Mal mit ihnen gesprochen?“, wollte sie wissen.

Peter seufzte. „Ich habe vor anderthalb Wochen mal mit ihnen telefoniert. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass heute die Urteilsverkündung ist. Aber es hat sie schon da nicht wirklich interessiert.“

Jeffrey warf ihm durch den Rückspiegel einen verwirrten Blick zu. Er wohnte seit sechs Jahre nicht mehr in LA und hatte deswegen vieles nicht mitbekommen. Vor einem Jahr hatte er während seines Urlaubs seine Eltern hier besucht und Peter bei der Gelegenheit geholfen in Skinnys Wohnung einzubrechen. Und jetzt war er nur wegen der Urteilsverkündung gegen Skinny hier. Er würde noch bis zum Beginn der nächsten Woche bleiben, bevor er nach Seattle zurück fliegen würde.

„Was ist das mit deinen Eltern?“, wollte Jeffrey wissen.

„Sie denken, ich richte mein Leben zu sehr nach Bob aus“, sagte Peter abweisend. „Wenn es nach ihnen ginge, dann hätte ich mich schon vor acht Jahren mit seinem Tod abfinden sollen.“

Jeffrey runzelte die Stirn. „Aber ich hatte am Anfang das Gefühl, sie würden dich unterstützen!“, stellte er verwirrt fest.

„Sie haben dafür gesorgt, dass ich meinen Abschluss nachhole und dafür nicht länger als ein zusätzliches Jahr brauche“, erwiderte Peter abweisend. „Aber schon da ging es ihnen nur darum, dass ich mein Leben auf die Reihe bekomme. Unsere Suche nach Bob hat sie nie interessiert.“ Und das war der Grund, warum er schon seit Jahren nur noch sehr selten mit ihnen sprach.

Jeffrey schwieg den Rest der Fahrt und Peter war froh darum. Auch die beiden Frauen sagten nichts mehr dazu. Peter starrte aus dem Fenster, während Jeffrey durch die so vertrauten Straßen von Rocky Beach fuhr. Früher hatte Peter diese kleine Stadt geliebt, aber seit Skinny Bob entführt hatten, jagten ihn hier zu sehr die Erinnerungen an bessere Zeiten. Er kam zwar meistens ein Mal in der Woche her, wenn Justus und er Samstags zu Bill und Mary zum Essen kamen, aber eigentlich mied er die Stadt, in der er aufgewachsen war.

Jeffrey musste ein paar Meter entfernt vom Haus der Andrews parken. Cotta, Reynolds, Dave und Peters Großvater waren alle mit ihren eigenen Wagen hier und vor ihnen angekommen. Das Auto der Jonas stand noch nicht da, aber sie mussten schließlich auch einen Umweg machen.

Peter holte Jelenas Rollstuhl aus dem Kofferraum und half ihr hinein, auch wenn sie es nur grummelnd an nahm. Sie ließ sich nicht gern helfen, wenn sie Dinge selbst erledigen konnte. Gerade als sie alle vier sich dem Haus der Andrews zu wandten, trat Peters Vater auf die Straße und kam auf sie zu. Peter seufzte tief und starrte für einen Moment auf die Steine vor seinen Füßen. Ihm hätte klar sein müssen, dass seine Eltern die Gelegenheit nutzen würden.

„Peter!“

„Geht schon mal vor“, bat er seine Freunde, ehe er sich zu seinem Vater umdrehte. Vielleicht hätte er Jeffrey bitten sollen, von der anderen Seite in die Straße zu fahren, dann hätte er dem hier entgehen können.

„Dad“, begrüßte er seinen Vater, ohne ihm auch nur einen Schritt entgegen zu kommen. Er hätte den Beistand seiner Eltern heute gebrauchen können. Und er war noch nicht so sehr daran gewöhnt, dass sie ihm das verweigerten, dass er sich nicht gekränkt davon fühlte.

„Es ist schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen!“, sagte Mr Shaw und Peter konnte den leichten Vorwurf daraus hören, dass er zu lange nicht mehr zu Besuch bei seinen Eltern gewesen war.

Aber Peter hatte kein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen. „Ich hatte gehofft, euch heute im Gericht zu sehen.“

Mr Shaw runzelte die Stirn und es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht wusste, was Peter meinte.

„Skinny ist verurteilt worden!“, sagte Peter leicht wütend.

„Oh!“ Sein Vater sah ihn überrascht an. „Wie ist das Urteil ausgefallen?“

„Fünfzig Jahre“, antwortete Peter.

„Das ist eine Menge“, sagte Mr Shaw.

Peter schnaubte. „Nicht annähernd genug!“

Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist mehr, als irgendjemand für eine Entführung normalerweise erwarten kann!“, erwiderte er. „Du bist vollkommen irrational in diesem Fall! Das warst du von Anfang an.“

Peter seufzte müde. „Was willst du, Dad? - Ich würde gern den Menschen Gesellschaft leisten, die verstehen, wie anstrengend der Tag war und die genauso frustriert wie ich darüber sind, dass nicht sicher ist, ob Skinny tatsächlich den Rest seines Lebens eingesperrt bleiben wird, so wie er es verdienen würde.“

Mr. Shaw runzelte unwillig die Stirn. „Wenn diese ganze leidige Geschichte jetzt endlich ein Ende gefunden hat, dann kannst du dich ja wieder auf das wesentliche konzentrieren. - Hast du deine zeitweise Suspendierung gut überstanden? Konntest du ohne Probleme in den Dienst zurückkehren?“

„Ich bin nicht mehr bei der Polizei!“, erinnerten Peter seinen Vater. Nachdem er schon von seiner Mutter gehört hatte, dass sie sich nicht daran erinnerte, hatte er nicht erwartet, dass seinem Vater bewusst war, dass er diesen Job gekündigt hatte.

„Was?“ Mr. Shaw sah ihn entsetzt an. „Warum das denn nicht?“

„Weil ich nie zur Polizei wollte!“, rief Peter wütend. „Ich bin nur deswegen zur Polizeiakademie gegangen, weil ich gehofft habe, sie könnten mir helfen, Bob zu finden! Jetzt haben wir Bob gefunden und es gibt keinen Grund mehr, mich jeden Tag in den Dienst zu quälen! Es hat mir keinen Spaß gemacht und ich wusste das von Anfang an!“

„Warum schmeißt du dein ganzes Leben dafür weg?“, wollte Mr. Shaw wissen. „Ich dachte, du hättest den Schock über Bobs Verschwinden überwunden, als du zur Polizei gegangen bist! - Natürlich ist es schrecklich, was mit ihm passiert ist. Und ich verstehe auch, dass dich das mit nimmt. Aber deswegen kannst du doch nicht so einen guten Job einfach weg schmeißen! Warum tust du das?“

„Hörst du mir nicht zu?“, fragte Peter aufgebracht. „Ich bin zur Polizei gegangen, weil Bob verschwunden ist! Ich wollte da eigentlich gar nicht hin!“

„Was willst du dann machen, Peter?“, fragte sein Vater. „Du bist sechsundzwanzig! Du solltest längst mit beiden Beinen fest im Leben stehen!“

„Das tue ich aber nicht!“, fuhr Peter ihn an. „Weil Skinny vor acht Jahren mein Leben genauso kaputt gemacht hat, wie das von Bob. Warum kannst du das nicht verstehen? Ich habe Bob geliebt, verdammt noch mal! Wir wollten auf unser erstes Date gehen, wenn er aus dem Urlaub mit seinen Eltern zurück gekommen wäre!“

Er wandte den Blick ab, als ihm die Stimme brach und er die Tränen in seinen Augen brennen spürte. „Du hast absolut keine Ahnung, was ich durchgemacht habe, Dad! Weil du lieber darauf gedrängt hast, dass ich meinen scheiß Schulabschluss mache, und weil du ach so stolz warst, dass ich die Ausbildung bei der Polizei begonnen habe. Aber du hast dich nicht einmal zu mir gesetzt und gefragt, wie es mir geht. Du bist einfach davon ausgegangen, dass ich schon irgendwann anfange damit klar zu kommen. Aber das habe ich nie, Dad! Das konnte ich nicht!“

Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Was hast du dir da nur eingeredet? Ich verstehe wirklich, dass das ein Schock für dich sein musste! Aber Bob war dein bester Freund. Du hast ihn nicht geliebt. Du bist doch nicht schwul, Peter!“

Peter schnaubte. „Woher willst du das wissen?“

„Du … du warst mit Kelly zusammen!“, erinnerte Mr. Shaw ihn.

„Ja. Und dann habe ich mich in Bob verliebt. Und das bin ich noch immer!“ Peter schluckte schwer.

Er wusste, dass er über diese Gefühle hinweg kommen musste. Bob würde nie wieder in der Lage sein, sie zu erwidern. Und es tat weh. Es tat so schrecklich weh. Er hatte keinen Liebeskummer gehabt, in den Jahren, in denen Bob verschwunden gewesen war. Er hatte Angst gehabt, hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, hatte in Panik gelebt, war wütend gewesen. Aber für Liebeskummer war kein Platz gewesen. Der war erst in den letzten Wochen und Monaten gekommen.

Mr. Shaw seufzte. „Vielleicht hast du Recht und wir haben die Sachen nicht ernst genug genommen. Vielleicht hätten wir mit dir zusammen von hier fort ziehen sollen. Vielleicht hätte der räumliche Abstand dir geholfen, damit zu leben, statt dich so sehr da hinein zu steigern.“

„Ich habe mich in überhaupt nichts hinein gesteigert!“, zischte Peter, obwohl ihm bewusst war, dass sein Vater vielleicht Recht hatte. Er hatte nur für die Suche nach Bob gelebt. Und er hatte keine Ahnung mehr, wie er sein Leben führen sollte, jetzt wo diese Suche beendet war. „Weißt du was, lass mich einfach in Ruhe! Ich habe längst aufgehört darauf zu hoffen, dass Mum oder du mich jemals in den Arm nehmen und mir sagen, dass wir Bob finden – oder jetzt, dass es Bob irgendwann wieder gut gehen wird!“

„Peter…“ Seine Vater streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.

Peter wich zurück. „Nein.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Jetzt nicht! Vielleicht…“ Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Ich werde mich bei euch melden. Aber im Moment kann ich nicht mit euch umgehen! Ihr konntet mich aus irgendeinem Grund in den letzten Jahren nicht unterstützen. Ich werde auch jetzt ohne euch klar kommen. Wenn ich so weit bin, dann melde ich mich bei euch.“

Damit drehte Peter sich um und ließ seinen Vater stehen. Er war froh, dass dieser ihn gehen ließ. Er wollte sich nicht weiter mit ihm auseinander setzen. Am liebsten hätte Peter sich in irgendeine Ecke gesetzt und einfach all den Schmerz und den Liebeskummer heraus geweint. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich seinen Freunden im Haus von Bobs Eltern jetzt stellen konnte.

„Es ist ein Sieg“, hatte Tante Mathilda sie alle erinnert.

Aber es fühlte sich nicht so an. Skinnys Verurteilung konnte nichts ungeschehen machen und es machte nichts besser. Es war kein Sieg, es gab keinen Sieg in all dem. Skinny hatte einfach alles kaputt gemacht. Und nun mussten sie die Scherben aufsammeln und sehen, was sich wieder zusammensetzen ließ – und was für immer verloren war.

Dave wartete vor dem Haus auf ihn.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Dave, als Peter näher kam.

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon seit acht Jahren nicht mehr“, murmelte er. „Sie … verstehen mich nicht. Können es vielleicht gar nicht.“

„Es ist nicht ihr bester Freund, der verschwunden ist“, sagte Dave leise. „Und nicht ihr Sohn. Vielleicht waren sie einfach nur so unendlich erleichtert, dass es nicht dich getroffen hat, dass sie darüber nicht erkennen konnten, wie sehr Bobs Entführung dich wirklich aus der Bahn geworfen hat. - Du solltest dich in Ruhe mit ihnen zusammen setzen in ein paar Tagen. Hast du ihnen jemals von deinem letzten Gespräch mit Bob erzählt?“

Peter schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er hatte nie das Gefühl gehabt, dass Bobs Verschwinden seine Eltern all zu sehr interessiert hatte. Und das hatte ihm das Vertrauen in sie genommen, dass er gebraucht hätte, um mit der Trauer um seine verlorene Liebe zu ihnen zu gehen.

„Lass uns rein gehen“, unterbrach Dave seine Gedanken. „Die anderen warten schon. Und was Justus' Tante gesagt ist wahr, weißt du? Diese Verurteilung ist ein Sieg. Norris hat eure Leben lang genug bestimmt. Das kann er jetzt nicht mehr. Aber jetzt ist es an euch nach vorn zu sehen und seinen Einfluss endgültig abzuschütteln!“

Justus war nicht überrascht, dass sein Onkel ein gutes Stück entfernt vom Haus der Andrews würde parken müssen, als sie dort ankamen. Für den Moment hatte er mitten auf der Straße gehalten, damit sie all das Essen, das Tante Mathilda vorbereitet hatte, nicht so weit tragen mussten.

Tante Mathilda hatte sich selbst übertroffen. Aber als Justus dabei half die vier Salate, das frisch gebackene Brot und den Kirschkuchen (davon gleich drei Stück, damit für jeden genug da war) in den Garten der Andrews zu tragen, stellte er fest, dass das mit Bill und Mary abgesprochen gewesen sein musste.

Der Grill lief bereits, als Justus die ersten beiden Schüsseln Salat auf dem zum Buffet vorbereiteten Tisch neben der selbstgemachten Limonade abstellte. Cotta stand am Grill und überwachte das Fleisch darauf, aber die Blicke, die Bill ihm hin und wieder sandte, sprachen davon dass der Hausherr nicht so ganz damit einverstanden war, die Macht über seinen Grill verloren zu haben.

Als Justus den letzten Kirschkuchen abstellte, ließ er seinen Blick durch den Garten schweifen. All die Freunde, die den Vormittag bereits mit ihnen im Gerichtssaal verbracht hatten, hatten sich hier eingefunden und für einen Moment war Justus ein wenig überwältigt davon, wie viele das letztendlich doch noch waren.

Peter und er hatten sich in den letzten acht Jahren unendlich einsam und von so vielen im Stich gelassen gefühlt, dass sie vollkommen aus dem Blick verloren hatte, wie viel Unterstützung sie tatsächlich bekommen hatten. Es war schwer gewesen, sich auf das positive zu konzentrieren, oder es auch nur wahrzunehmen, so lange sie in Ungewissheit gelebt hatten. Und selbst im vergangenen Jahr war das nicht unbedingt einfacher geworden.

„Falls du Peter suchst, der hat sich mit seinem Großvater auf die versteckte Hollywoodschaukel da hinten verzogen.“

Justus fuhr ein wenig zusammen, als Jeffrey ihn unvermittelt von der Seite ansprach. Er runzelte die Stirn, weil er nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass er tatsächlich nach seinem Freund gesucht hatte. „Ist etwas passiert?“

Jeffrey hob die Schultern. „Sein Vater hat uns abgefangen, als wir angekommen sind. Peter hat uns vor geschickt, aber als er rein kam, sah er ziemlich niedergeschlagen aus. Mr. Peck hat ihn zur Seite gezogen.“

Justus schnaubte abfällig. „Er schafft es nicht, zur Verhandlung aufzutauchen, aber hier kann er Peter trotzdem abfangen. War ja klar.“

„Ich habe überhaupt nicht in Erinnerung, dass das Verhältnis zwischen Peter und seinen Eltern so schwierig war“, stellte Jeffrey nachdenklich fest.

„Es ist tatsächlich sehr eskaliert im letzten Jahr.“ Justus seufzte tief. „Ich meine, es war von Anfang an sehr schwierig, weil sie nicht einmal im Ansatz den Versuch unternommen haben, Peter zu verstehen oder zu trösten, aber seit er bei der Polizei gekündigt hat, sind sie wirklich anstrengend geworden.“

„Habt ihr es schon mal mit einer ruhigen Aussprache probiert?“, wollte Jeffrey wissen.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Und in den letzten paar Monaten hätte das von Peters Seite aus auch nichts gebracht. Aber jetzt wo wir mit diesem Abschnitt in unserem Leben endlich abschließen können, ist das vermutlich eine gute Idee. - Hab ich dir jemals gedankt für deine Hilfe vor einem Jahr?“

Jeffrey lachte verlegen. „Ich habe nicht wirklich viel getan. Es war reines Glück, dass diese Gruppe Besucher kam und die nicht einmal selbst gemerkt haben, dass Peter sich unter sie gemischt hat. Ich habe nur den Pförtner zusätzlich abgelenkt, damit dem die eine Person mehr als ihm Namen genannt wurden nicht auffiel.“

„Aber du warst bereit sehr viel mehr zu tun, als ihr da hingefahren seid“, gab Justus zu bedenken.

„Ja, schon.“ Jeffrey hob die Schultern. „Wir hatten nicht einmal einen Plan, weißt du? Ich habe mich mit Peter getroffen, weil ich gerade in der Stadt war und ihm der Urlaub aufgezwungen worden war. Wir haben über Bob gesprochen und über Norris und über Peters Frust darüber, dass ihr nichts findet, was ihr ihm zur Last legen könnt. Und im nächsten Moment saßen wir im Auto vor diesem Haus.“

„Trotzdem“, beharrte Justus. „Du hast eine entscheidende Rolle dabei gespielt, dass wir jetzt hier stehen können und die Tatsache feiern, dass Skinny für sehr lange Zeit im Gefängnis sitzen wird.“

„Er wird ein sehr alter Mann sein, wenn er das Gefängnis verlasst.“

Justus verzog das Gesicht. „So lange wir verhindern können, dass er Bewährung bekommt. Aber ich kann ja zum Glück dafür sorgen, dass ich informiert werde, sobald solch eine Anhörung angesetzt wird.“

Jeffrey schüttelte den Kopf. „Okay, lass uns für einen Moment vergessen, dass keiner hier mit dem Strafmaß zufrieden ist. Lass uns feiern, dass er verurteilt wurde. Dass wir alle, besonders du und Peter und Bobs Eltern, mit diesem Kapitel abschließen können!“

Justus lächelte schmal. „Ich versuche es. Aber … ich fühle mich trotzdem nicht so richtig danach, zu feiern.“

Jeffrey griff nach seinen Schultern und sah ihn eindringlich an. „Von heute an spielt dieser Mann keine Rolle mehr in eurem Leben. Heute ist der Tag, an dem ihr endlich aufatmen könnt und anfangen könnt, ihn für den Rest eures Lebens zu ignorieren.“

Justus seufzte. Es würde nicht so einfach sein, aber er verstand, was Jeffrey versucht zu sagen. In den letzten acht Jahren hatte Skinny Norris Peters und sein Leben bestimmt. Mit seiner Verurteilung war der Punkt erreicht, an dem sie sich davon endlich befreien konnte, selbst wenn der Schatten der vergangenen Jahre noch lange auf ihnen lasten würde.

Justus nickte ihm zu und Jeffrey klopft ihm noch einmal auf die Schulter, ehe er sich mit einem Lächeln anderen Gästen zu wandte. Justus atmete tief durch und beschloss, Jeffreys Rat zu folgen. Zumindest für heute Nachmittag würde er all die Dinge zur Seite schieben, die auf ihm lasteten, und sich nur darauf konzentrieren zu feiern, dass Skinny für lange Zeit dort war, wo er hingehört, und Bob die Chance hatte, hoffentlich wieder gesund zu werden.

Am Abend nach der Verhandlung lag Peter wach in seinem Bett und wusste, dass diese Nacht ihm keinen Schlaf bringen würde. Justus lag neben ihm, aber er hatte die Augen geschlossen und seine Atmung war so ruhig und regelmäßig, dass Peter keinen Zweifel daran hatte, dass er fest schlief. Manchmal beneidete Peter seinen Freund um seinen festen Schlaf.

Seine Gedanken kreisten und ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Es gab Zeiten, da schlief er Tagelang nicht, bis sein Körper so erschöpft war, dass er einfach zusammen brach. Und es war nicht einmal so, dass Peter nicht schlafen wollte. Er konnte es einfach nicht. Er wurde von seinen Ängsten und Sorgen gejagt und in seinem Kopf löste eine Erinnerung die nächste ab. Er schaffte es dann nicht, sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, über dem er einschlafen konnte.

Im Moment war es Skinnys Aussage, die immer und immer wieder durch seine Gedanken geisterte und seine Reaktion darauf – wie er hätte reagieren können, wenn Dave und Cotta und Bill ihn nicht zurück gehalten hätte; was er hätte tun können, um Skinny Einhalt zu gebieten, um Skinny eigenhändig für das zu bestrafen, was er Bob angetan hatte.

„Du solltest schlafen!“, murmelte Justus müde.

Peter seufzte leise. „Geht nicht.“

Justus öffnete die Augen, aber es war zu dunkel um den Ausdruck darin zu erkennen. „Dann nimm eine Tablette. Du brauchst den Schlaf, Pete! Skinny ist da, wo er hingehört. Du musst dich jetzt darauf konzentrieren dein eigenes Leben wieder auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Und das bedeutet, dass du nicht den ganzen Tag zu hause vor dich hin gammelst!“

„Ich habe nur keine Ahnung, was ich tun soll!“, wisperte Peter. „Ich … weiß es einfach nicht.“

„Du könntest studieren“, schlug Justus sanft vor. „Irgendetwas, das dir wirklich Spaß macht und womit du dir vorstellen kannst, dein Leben zu verbringen.“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, was mir Spaß macht, Just. In all meinen Wünschen und Träumen von vor acht Jahren war Bob ein fester Bestandteil.“

Er schloss die Augen und konnte Bob vor sich sehen, wie er an der Tür seines Zimmers lehnte und ihn mit glitzernden Augen ansah. Als er sich an diesem letzten Abend von Bob verabschiedet hatte, war er so voller Vorfreude auf ihre gemeinsame Zukunft gewesen.

„Ich hätte an so gut wie jeder Uni ein Sport-Stipendium bekommen und ich wäre dorthin gegangen, wo Bob angenommen worden wäre. Im Idealfall wärst du auch an die selbe Uni gegangen. Und wer weiß, vielleicht wäre ich tatsächlich Profi-Sportler geworden, die Chance dazu hätte ich gehabt. - Ich hatte keine Pläne, was genau ich studieren will. Ich wollte es einfach auf mich zukommen lassen. Irgendetwas würde sich schon ergeben, habe ich gedacht.“

„Ach, Pete.“ Justus rückte näher und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Ich liebe Bob immer noch“, murmelte Peter.

„Ich weiß“, erwiderte Justus. Er seufzte. „Aber … vielleicht solltest du versuchen diese Gefühle hinter dir zu lassen! Es wird schon viel sein, wenn Bob jemals wieder unser Freund sein kann.“

Peter spürte den dicken Kloß in seinem Hals, der ihm fast die Luft zum Atmen nahm und es ihm unmöglich machte, zu antworten. Aber ihm war klar, dass Justus Recht hatte. Er musst anfangen, wieder zu leben. So wie in den letzten Monaten konnte er auf gar keinen Fall weiter machen.

„Lass uns morgen die Kurse durchsehen, die du hier in LA an den Unis belegen könntest. Vielleicht finden wir etwas, dass du ausprobieren könntest“, schlug Justus vor.

„Ich bin ein bisschen alt, um mal eben so ein Studium zu beginnen, ohne zu wissen, ob es wirklich etwas für mich ist, findest du nicht?“, fragte Peter skeptisch.

„So ein Unsinn!“, erwiderte Justus empört. „Warum solltest du zu alt sein? - Es wird dir gut tun, dich mal wieder unter Leute zu mischen! Und du wirst bestimmt nicht der älteste an der Uni sein!“

Wenn Justus das sagte, dann klang es so einfach. Aber Peter machte es Angst. Er hatte sich so sehr abgeschottet in den letzten Jahren, hatte jeden neuen Kontakt gemieden. Er hatte auf der Polizeiakademie und später beim LAPD so viele neue Bekanntschaften gemacht, aber er hatte niemanden näher an sich heran gelassen, bis auf Dave.

Es hatte sich einfach alles nur um Bob gedreht und er hatte alles ausgeblendet, was ihn bei der Suche behindert hätte. Er hatte nicht ein einziges Mal daran gedacht auszugehen in dieser Zeit und er hatte jedes einzelne seiner Hobbys aufgegeben. Justus hatte es genauso gemacht, aber er hatte es jetzt trotzdem einfacher. Weil er einen Job hatte, der ihm Spaß machte und den er wahrscheinlich auch ohne Bobs Verschwinden gewählt hätte. Und weil Justus dadurch mehr Halt hatte, einen Sinn in seinem Leben.

„Ich muss dir übrigens jemanden vorstellen“, sagte Justus plötzlich und Peter drehte überrascht den Kopf zu seinem Freund. „Sie will dich schon die ganze Zeit kennen lernen, aber in den letzten Wochen gab es einfach keine Zeit dazu. Ich habe ihr versprochen euch einander vorzustellen, sobald die Verhandlung vorbei ist.“

„Du hast jemanden kennen gelernt?“, fragte Peter überrascht.

„Eher jemanden wieder getroffen“, berichtigte Justus grinsend. „Ich habe sie im ersten Studienjahr kennen gelernt. Wir haben in einigen Projektgruppen zusammen gearbeitet. Ich habe nur damals überhaupt nicht auf sie geachtet!“

Peter lächelte. „Hat die geheimnisvolle Frau denn auch einen Namen?“, wollte er wissen.

Er freute sich für Justus, auch wenn es ihm einen leichten Stich versetzte. Justus Leben ging weiter, warum konnte es für ihn nicht auch so einfach sein?

„Clara.“ Justus Stimme war leise und klang verträumt.

Peter musste unweigerlich lachen. „Du hörst dich schwer verliebt an! Wann habt ihr euch wieder getroffen?“

„Anfang des Jahres auf dieser Veranstaltung meiner ehemaligen Uni, zu der ich eingeladen worden war. Clara war auch eingeladen und ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, dass ich sie erst einmal gar nicht erkannt habe. Aber … das Jahr, in dem wir uns kennen gelernt haben, war auch nicht besonders einfach“, murmelte Justus.

Peter brummte zustimmend. Er erinnerte sich nur zu genau an das Jahr, in dem er seinen High School Abschluss nachgeholt hatte, während Justus verbissen Jura studiert hatte. Sie hatten gegen diese vollkommene Hoffnungslosigkeit kämpfen müssen, als die Polizei und die Staatsanwaltschaft sie nicht mehr in ihrer Suche hatten unterstützen wollen. Und dann hatte Justus irgendwann in diesen Monaten aufgehört zu essen und eine Weile hatte Peter befürchtet, er würde auch noch ihn verlieren.

„Dafür hat Clara sich um so besser an mich erinnert. Ich muss irgendwie einen wirklich guten Eindruck bei ihr hinterlassen haben, obwohl ich mich nur daran erinnern kann, extrem abweisend gewesen zu sein“, berichtete Justus. „Wir sind dann ein paar Mal ausgegangen und seit sechs Wochen ungefähr treffen wir uns fast täglich.“

Peter biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er hatte das überhaupt nicht mitbekommen. Aber er war in den letzten Wochen so angespannt gewesen, dass er kaum in der Lage gewesen war irgendetwas aufzunehmen, dass nicht mit der Verhandlung gegen Skinny zu tun hatte. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Justus ihm bereits von seiner Freundin erzählt hatte, denn der Name Clara rüttelte an verschwommenen Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf, aber es war nichts greifbares.

„Ich habe dir nicht sehr aufmerksam zugehört in den letzten Wochen, was?“, murmelte Peter niedergeschlagen.

„Es ist okay.“ Justus drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Schläfe, aber das half nicht wirklich dagegen, dass er sich so mies fühlte. „Ich bin dir nicht böse deswegen. Ich weiß doch, wie du dich fühlst. Wenn Clara nicht so extrem hartnäckig gewesen wäre, hätte ich sie wahrscheinlich genauso schnell vergessen, wie nach dem ersten Studienjahr.“

Peter seufzte tief. „Hartnäckig?“, fragte er nach, mehr um sich selbst von seinen Schuldgefühlen abzulenken.

„Sie stand am Montag nach diesem ganzen Seminar plötzlich bei mir im Büro, weil ich nicht auf ihre SMS geantwortet hatte“, berichtete Justus leise lachend. „Sie wollte mit mir Mittag essen gehen und hat meine fehlende Antwort als ein Ja interpretiert.“

Peter musste grinsen. „Das hört sich tatsächlich nach der richtigen Art Frau für dich an.“

„Ich bin unglaublich froh darüber, dass sie so hartnäckig war“, gestand Justus leise ein. „Ich … ich denke, ich liebe sie. Und es wäre so einfach gewesen die Chance zu verpassen, sie in meinem Leben zu haben.“

„Ich freue mich für dich“, sagte Peter leise und ehrlich.

„Danke“, murmelte Justus. „Und jetzt schlaf“, bat er dann. „Morgen fangen wir an, dein Leben auch wieder in geregelte Bahnen zu lenken. Und irgendwann wirst du jemanden treffen, der dich glücklich machen kann.“

Peter war sich da nicht so sicher. Er hatte den Mann, der ihn restlos glücklich machen könnte, bereits gefunden, das wusste er einfach. Aber er war unerreichbar weit entfernt.

Der Glaube an ihre Freundschaft – Teil I – Jahre der Verzweiflung  
 **Ende**


End file.
